Venue par delà les montagnes
by rogue422
Summary: Une étrangère arrive dans le royaume d'Aragorn avec une étrange requête...
1. Un long voyage

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient (respect à M Tolkien), sauf le personnage de Lianna ainsi que son univers propre.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 1 : Un long voyage

Le Gondor. Vaste pays qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, fut le terrain de grandes batailles entre le bien et le mal. La partie du Gondor qui s'étendait devant elle était constituée en presque totalité de forêts vertes et vivantes en ce début de printemps. Plus loin de ci et de là, elle voyait pointée fièrement quelques montagnes. Et au milieu de tout ça, on pouvait clairement distinguer un point gris, Minas Tirith la capitale du Gondor. Son but. Elle avait chevauché 5 jours et 5 nuits pour traverser ses immenses montagnes formant une frontière naturelle entre son pays et le Gondor. Il lui en faudrait encore autant pour arriver là - bas. Lianna, du haut de son majestueux destrier un cerf aux bois dorés, regarda une dernière fois son pays, Iranir, avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle serait de retour chez elle dans une année, si tout se passait bien. Elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du cerf et celui - ci fila alors droit devant, vers la capitale.

A Minas Tirith, la vie normale avait repris depuis près de 15 ans. Le roi Aragorn et la reine Arwen étaient aimés de leur peuple. On pouvait même croiser assez souvent des elfes qui amenaient hommages et cadeaux au couple pendant qu'ils faisaient une escale dans leurs longs voyages. Mais dans ce bonheur apparent, la ville portait depuis 3 ans un lourd deuil. La reine Arwen avait succombé à une étrange maladie. Le roi et leurs 3 enfants eurent un immense chagrin. Les enfants reprenaient petit à petit goût à la vie, mais leur père était devenu plutôt austère et sévère et bien que ses conseillers le pressaient de prendre une épouse, aucune femme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

C'est dans cette atmosphère un peu lourde que Lianna arriva dans la forêt qui entourait la capitale. Elle descendit de sa monture, récupéra son sac de voyage et murmura quelques mots au grand cerf avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle marcha une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir apercevoir la grande porte d'entrée de Minas Tirith.

La ville était animée pour ne pas dire bruyante. Les gens venaient de tous côtés. Des femmes portaient des paniers remplis de légumes et de fruits. Des soldats passaient çà et là au pas de course ou décontractés. Le spectacle était intéressant, mais Lianna était là pour un but précis : voir le roi. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers un jeune soldat qui ne semblait pas occupé.

\- Soldat!

\- Oui, répondit - il.

\- Que faut - il faire pour avoir une audience avec le roi?

Le jeune homme la regarda de la tête aux pieds trouvant cette personne sale un peu bizarre.

\- Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui c'est une audience publique. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre ces 3 femmes, dit-il en pointant du doigt les concernées. Ce sont des employées de la maison royale.

Lianna le remercia et suivit les femmes. Arrivée devant les grandes portes de la cour extérieure du roi, Lianna vit une longue file d'attente. L'attente allait durer des heures voire toute la journée. Elle attrapa un petit objet dans sa poche droite et regarda les aiguilles qui défilaient dessus. Il était 8h du matin, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas arrivée plus tard, pensa-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, la queue avait avancé d'à peine 2 mètres. La plupart des gens était assis par terre. Certains jouaient, d'autres discutaient et il y en avait même quelques uns qui s'étaient assoupis. Lianna était toujours debout et prenait son mal en patience. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on lui tirait la jambe et elle baissa la tête. Par terre devant elle, se tenaient 3 anciens. C'était celui qui était près d'elle qui essayait d'attirer son attention.

\- Hé, jeune homme ! Veux-tu jouer avec nous à la mauribaude? demanda ce dernier.

Sans prendre en compte le "jeune homme", elle se joignit au cercle.

\- Je ne connais pas ce jeu, Grand-père, mais vous allez m'apprendre.

\- D'où viens-tu pour ne pas le connaître? demanda le deuxième vieillard en rigolant.

\- De très loin, messieurs.

Les 3 hommes apprirent tant bien que mal à jouer à ce jeu de dés à Lianna. Lianna ressortit sa montre. Déjà 2 heures venaient de passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda un des hommes.

\- Une montre, ça sert à lire l'heure, répondit-elle simplement en leur faisant passer l'objet. Vous croyez que nous pourrons passer avant la fin de la journée?

\- T'inquiète pas mon garçon. Nous sommes dans la cour, le roi nous recevra obligatoirement, par contre ceux qui ne sont que devant la porte s'en est moins sûr, dit-il en pointant du doigt le bout de la quête qui filait dans les rues de la ville. A midi, les portes se fermeront. Ceux à l'intérieur, comme nous, verrons le roi. Les autres devront revenir dans une semaine.

A midi, les portes se fermèrent comme l'avait dit le vieil homme. Lianna put entendre quelques voix mécontentes. Elle pensa qu'elle était arrivée juste à temps pour passer. Des femmes arrivèrent alors et distribuèrent du pain, du fromage et du vin. Lianna ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir cela. Et cela la rassura un peu sur le caractère du roi. S'il faisait distribuer de la nourriture à son peuple qui attendait des heures pour le voir, c'est qu'il devait être une personne humaine. Peut-être comprendrait-il sa requête.

A suivre...

PS de l'auteur : je m'excuse d'avance aux puristes du Seigneur des anneaux, mais je risque d'utiliser des notions qui n'existent pas ou qui sont mal utilisées.


	2. La rencontre entre le roi et l'étrangère

Disclamer : voir Chapitre 1. (oui on peut le dire, je suis feignante)

La mise à jour de cette histoire se fera tous les lundis. Bonne lecture.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre entre le roi et l'étrangère

A 15h, Lianna pénétra pour la première fois dans le château. Il était magnifique, tout était fait de marbre blanc comme les murs de la ville. Voilà pourquoi elle avait entendu parler de la cité blanche pour évoquer Minas Tirith. La salle du trône n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Lianna pénétra enfin dans la salle du trône. Celle-ci était immense. Au loin, on pouvait voir une estrade avec les trônes royaux. Lianna essayait de voir le roi mais sa vue n'était pas assez bonne pour voir de si loin. Un homme aux beaux cheveux blonds traversa alors la salle. Lianna fixa sa beauté, son allure. Sa façon d'être lui rappelait quelqu'un. L'homme tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle. Un elfe! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et oui, c'est un elfe. On dit qu'il est le prince d'une contrée appelée Mirkwood, expliqua un des anciens.

Le visage de Lianna se rembrunit.

\- Que fait donc un de ces si précieux personnages ici? demanda-t-elle de manière sèche.

\- Sache, jeune homme, que notre roi est un grand ami des elfes. Notre défunte reine était une elfe. Pour ta sauvegarde, petit, ne montre pas ta rancoeur pour les elfes au roi. Sinon tu risques d'être mal reçu.

\- Merci pour ton sage conseil, Grand-père, mais maintenant que je sais que votre roi a des liens avec, je ne sais pas si ma requête sera acceptée.

\- Tu sembles haïr profondément les elfes. En as-tu déjà rencontré?

\- Non, mais mon peuple a eu quelques démêlés avec eux.

\- Des démêlés avec des elfes? Eux qui sont si pacifiques! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il fut un temps où ils n'étaient pas très pacifiques.

\- Tu es bien la première personne que j'entends dire du mal d'eux, dit-il.

La queue avançait assez vite depuis 1 heure. Lianna était maintenant à une vingtaine de mètres du trône. Elle vit alors pour la première fois Aragorn, roi du Gondor. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un homme au visage sévère et renfermé. Sa réputation de bel homme n'était pas à contester mais celle d'un roi bon et généreux était plutôt inappropriée au premier coup d'oeil.

\- C'est çà votre roi? murmura-t-elle au vieil homme.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'un air pincé.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais il a l'air si différent de ce qu'on dit de lui.

\- Malheureusement, depuis la mort de notre reine Arwen, notre roi n'est plus ce qu'il était. Oh, il est toujours noble et fort, mais il est devenu austère et ne sort guère de ses murs que pour chevaucher de longs jours le Gondor sans donner de nouvelles.

Enfin se fut le tour de Lianna de s'avancer au pied de l'estrade et de faire sa requête.

\- Je vous salue, Aragorn roi du Gondor. Je viens d'une contrée lointaine pour vous demander une faveur, commença-t-elle.

\- Agenoue-toi devant ton roi, répliqua l'homme debout à la droite du roi.

\- Sauf votre respect, Messire, mais Aragorn roi du Gondor n'est pas mon roi. Mon pays n'est pas sous sa juridiction.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici, étranger? demanda Aragorn.

\- Un de vos sujets, Lord Endermill, a investi mon pays, il y a de çà bientôt 1 an. Une fois qu'il a pillé et saccagé ma région proche du Gondor, il a enlevé ma soeur et il est rentré chez lui. Il nous a réclamé une rançon. Parlez-lui pour ma famille et moi-même, Monsieur. Nous avons seulement réussi à réunir une partie de la somme demandée. Je serai prête à racheter votre faveur. Je suis prête à tout, Monsieur.

A ce moment-là, une porte claqua dans le fond de la salle du trône et 3 enfants accoururent vers le trône du roi: 2 jeunes garçons et une petite fille. Une dame d'un certain âge arriva à son tour essoufflée.

\- C'en est assez, dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

\- Dame Margrey, que se passe-t-il? demanda le roi.

\- Je démissionne et c'est irrévocable. Vos petits démons sont arrivés à bout de mes nerfs.

Aragorn regarda ses enfants d'un air désespéré. C'était la 6ème dame de compagnie que ses enfants arrivaient à faire craquer en 3 mois.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Dame Margrey. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités à la lingerie.

La dame partit en courant sans se retourner.

\- Tu parlais de payer ma faveur, étranger. Sais-tu lire et écrire? demanda Aragorn qui fixait Lianna intensément.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Alors peut-être qu'une poigne d'homme pourra mieux tenir mes enfants. Je me charge de Lord Endermill et tu t'occuperas alors de mes enfants. Serviteur, amenez-le au quartier des hommes et expliquez-lui ce qu'il aura à faire.

\- Bien, Seigneur.

Lianna commença à suivre le serviteur après avoir salué le roi, puis s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai oublié de vous donner mon nom, Seigneur Aragorn. Je me nomme Lianna et je crois que le quartier des femmes serait plus approprié, dit-elle en souriant.

Le roi regarda la femme suivre le serviteur. Il avait énormément de mal à reconnaître une femme sous cette masse d'habits et de saleté.

A suivre...


	3. Découvertes

Disclamer : Voir chapitre 1

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 3 : Découvertes

On avait donné une chambre à Lianna. Elle était petite mais jolie pour une chambre de bonne. Elle avait alors demandé à l'homme s'il y avait une salle d'eau pour les serviteurs. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lianna se trouvait seule dans une pièce avec des bassines remplies d'eau. Celle-ci était froide, mais la jeune femme en avait que faire. Sa route avait été longue et la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu se laver correctement était arrivée i jours dans un ruisseau. Elle était tellement sale que même le roi l'avait prise pour un homme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle finissait d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs en une jolie natte. Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe grise et noire qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle était enfin présentable. Elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Dehors, le serviteur l'attendait toujours.

\- Eh bien, Dame Lianna, vous êtes magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de dire le vieil homme. Qui aurait pu croire que sous cette couche de crasse...mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'apercevant soudain de sa grossièreté.

Lianna rigola doucement.

\- J'étais si affreuse que çà!?

\- Oui...enfin non...enfin je voulais dire...balbutia-t-il.

\- Je vous taquine, Messire. Loin de moi l'idée de vous en vouloir de votre franchise. Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le vôtre.

\- Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me nomme Endalague. Je travaille ici depuis toujours. Je suis homme à tout faire. Le roi aime bien m'avoir à son service. Venez maintenant. Je vais vous montrer le château et ce que vous aurez à faire. Ensuite je vous amènerai à la grande salle à manger auprès des princes et de la princesse.

\- Bien et d'après ce que j'ai vu, plus vite je commencerai, plus vite vous serez soulagés.

Le tour du château dura une bonne heure. Endalague lui montra tous les points stratégiques: la cuisine, la blanchisserie, la salle d'études des princes. Il lui présenta par la même occasion Me Bratak, le précepteur. C'était un homme plutôt petit, mais sa sagesse et son savoir se lisait sur son visage. Lianna rencontra aussi Minmill, une grosse dame à l'expression enjouée qui s'occupait du service des enfants. Minmill lui souhaita la bienvenue au château ainsi que beaucoup de courage pour la suite de sa mission. Pendant la traversée du château, les serviteurs s'étaient à chaque fois arrêtés et avaient longuement observé l'étrangère. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'était pas une simple paysanne. Elle avait tout d'une dame: l'élégance malgré son habit discret et terne, la grâce, même son port de tête avait quelque chose de princier sans pour autant que cela la rende hautaine. De plus dans ses yeux brillait un éclat de douceur qui contre disait le caractère fort qui émanait d'elle.

Dehors la nuit avait pris place. Lianna commençait à ressentir de la fatigue après cette longue journée, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Endalague emmena Lianna à la grande salle à manger où le repas devait être servi. Une table en forme de U prenait tout juste un quart de la salle. De nombreux nobles de la cour étaient là à se restaurer bruyamment. Dans un coin un peu retiré, 3 musiciens jouaient une musique douce mais festive. Peu à peu, les conversations se turent à la vue de la jeune femme. Les gens furent frappés à cet instant par la ressemblance de cette femme avec la reine Arwen. Aragorn qui parlait avec son vieil ami Gandalf fut alors subjugué pour la nouvelle venue. Endalague salua son roi.

\- Seigneur, je vous amène Dame Lianna.

Le roi, toujours sans voix, se leva de sa chaise et détaillé de manière plutôt inapproprié la jeune femme devant lui. Le regard de Lianna se fit alors sévère, elle ne supportait pas cette inspection.

\- Vous...commença Aragorn.

\- Je vous prie d'arrêter de m'inspecter comme vous le faites, Seigneur Aragorn. Ce n'est pas convenable de fixer une dame de cette façon, surtout quand on ne la connaît pas.

\- Euh...je...balbutiant Aragorn sous le regard amusé de Gandalf, Légolas et Gimli.

\- Où sont vos 3 garnements? demanda Lianna qui espérait faire sortir le roi de son mutisme.

Minmill, qui se tenait près des enfants, les amena à la jeune femme. Lianna préféra reporter son attention sur eux.

\- Présentez - vous jeunes gens! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis Ardaron et voici mon frère...commença l'aîné.

\- Pardon, Prince Ardaron, mais votre frère est-il muet?

Le jeune garçon fut stupéfait par la question.

\- Non, madame.

\- Alors, laissez parler votre frère et votre soeur.

Ardaron fut vexé par les reproches qu'il pouvait comprendre dans le ton de la jeune femme.

\- Alors jeune homme? pressa-t-elle le second prince.

\- Euh, je m'appelle Arléas, dit-il en rougissant.

Lianna se plaça devant la petite fille. Elle devait avoir 6 ans. Elle avait de grands et magnifiques yeux qui la fixait longuement. Lianna se mit à sourire en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à son père trait pour trait à ce moment précis. Arléas donna un petit coup de coude à la fillette.

\- Ton nom, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Antonella et j'ai 6 ans, Madame.

\- Bien, je me présente à mon tour. Je suis Lianna. Juste Lianna. Alors pas de dame ou de madame avec moi. Retournez manger.

Les gamins partirent en courant rejoindre leur place. Lianna se retourna vers le roi. Il avait enfin bougé et était de nouveau assis à sa place.

\- Je vous verrai demain pour parler des enfants, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle fit une révérence et au moment de se redresser, son regard croisa celui de l'elfe blond. Aussitôt ses yeux se remplirent de colère et elle rejoignit les enfants sans un regard de plus. Légales fut étonné de voir ce sentiment de colère apparaître dans les yeux si doux de l'étrangère. Lianna regarda les enfants manger et réprima difficilement quelques petits bâillements, qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus au roi. Il vit alors la jeune femme attrapée un petit objet dans sa poche. Elle le regarda attentivement, puis le replaçant dans sa poche. Aragorn se demanda ce que pouvait être cet objet. Lianna s'approcha alors de sa fille. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Il vit alors Antonella baîller plusieurs fois.

\- Avez-vous fini de manger, Princes Ardaron et Arléas?

\- Oui, Lianna, répondirent-ils en choeur.

\- Bien, car votre soeur est fatiguée.

\- Et toi aussi, répondit Ardaron.

\- Oui, moi aussi, Prince. Ma journée était longue. Venez maintenant. Allez saluer votre père et vous allez me montrer le chemin de vos appartements, dit-elle en prenant Antonella dans ses bras.

Les 2 garçons suivirent Lianna jusque devant la table d'Aragorn. Ils firent alors une révérence sous le regard étonné de Lianna.

\- Vous n'embrassez pas votre père?

\- Jamais, répondit Ardaron.

\- Bien, nous reparlerons de çà, dit-elle en regardant le roi.

La première chambre était celle des garçons. Un salon séparait les 2 chambres des princes. Lianna leur demanda de se préparer pour aller se coucher. En attendant, elle s'assit dans le grand canapé placé devant la cheminée avec la petite princesse.

\- Dites-moi, princesse, vous n'embrassez jamais votre père, mais c'est jamais, jamais ou jamais le soir?

\- Depuis la mort de maman, papa ne nous embrasse plus. Il a eu beaucoup de chagrin, vous savez.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Les garçons se présentèrent à Lianna.

\- Connaissez-vous des histoires? demanda timidement Arléas.

\- Vos gouvernantes vous racontaient des histoires? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, elles étaient trop nulles, répliqua Ardaron.

\- Ne dites pas çà, Prince Ardaron, je ne vous croirai pas.

\- On connaissait déjà toutes les histoires, avoua l'aîné, mais vous, dans votre pays, vous devez avoir des histoires et des contes que l'on ne connaît pas?!

\- Oui, sûrement. Asseyez-vous. Connaissez-vous les 3 petits cochons?

\- Oh, ça a l'air nul et idiot.

\- Hum, ça commence bien. Voyons si j'ai une histoire qui ne soit ni nulle ni idiote...Voilà, j'ai trouvé. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Ricquet à la houppe...

A suivre...


	4. Discussion avec le roi

Bonjour tout le monde! Je poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance, car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :) Rogue422

Disclamer: Voir le chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 4 : Discussion avec le roi.

Le lendemain, Lianna s'occupa des enfants avec Minmill jusqu'à l'heure de l'étude pour les 2 princes. Elle demanda alors à Minmill de garder Antonella le temps d'avoir une audience avec le roi. Elle trouva Endalague aux cuisines en train d'aider sa femme à peler des patates.

\- Bonjour Endalague!

\- Dame Lianna! Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien.

\- Oh, je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma femme, Sarah.

\- Bonjour Sarah, contente de vous connaître.

\- Moi de même, Dame Lianna. Mon Endalague avait raison, vous ressemblez tellement à notre défunte reine.

\- Enfin Sarah! Je t'avait dit de te taire à ce sujet.

\- Oh, je suis désolée.

\- Ne la grondez pas, Endalague. J'aime les gens qui disent ce qu'ils pensent, même si ça peut blesser quelques fois. Et cessez de m'appeler Dame, s'il vous plaît. Lianna tout simplement me convient parfaitement. Je suis à la recherche du roi, mais je ne le trouve pas au château.

\- C'est normal, Seigneur Aragorn fait sa séance quotidienne de combat près des écuries à l'armurerie royale.

\- Pouvez-vous m'y amener?

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Endalague et Lianna se trouvaient dans la cour des écuries. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de métaux s'entrechoqués. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'armurerie, mais ils furent bloqués par une épée. Le propriétaire n'était autre que l'elfe blond que Lianna avait croisé plusieurs fois.

\- Que faites-vous Elfe? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Le roi a interdit à quiconque de le déranger, dit-il en souriant espièglement.

\- Ah oui?! Et bien, moi, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Face à ces paroles déterminées, l'elfe blond baissa la garde de son épée et d'un geste lui montra l'accès à la pièce. Lianna s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde qui surplombait la salle où le roi se battait contre 5 hommes et 1 nain.

\- Seigneur Aragorn! Seigneur Aragorn! ... Seigneur ... Oh quel idiot...

Elle se tourna vers Endalague et l'elfe. Ce dernier lui sourit d'une façon qui voulait dire "Je vous l'avais bien dit.". Elle remarqua dans un coin plusieurs casques en métal et des boucliers en bois plus ou moins grands. Elle revêtit le casque et s'empara d'un petit bouclier. Elle s'avança vers l'escalier qui menait à la salle lorsque l'elfe et Endalague essayèrent de l'arrêter.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle s'approcha du roi qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, dit-elle en lui tapant dans le dos.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, celui-ci vit en elle un nouvel adversaire. Elle s'abaissa évitant de justesse la lourde et royale épée. Sans réfléchir, Aragorn plaqua son épée sur le bouclier et écrasa contre le mur son adversaire malgré les cris de ses autres compagnons. Seul le petit cri aigu et féminin lui fit relâcher la pression sans pour autant libérer la personne devant lui. Il remarqua alors des grands yeux marrons bordés de longs cils. Endalague et Légolas se pressèrent vers lui. Il enleva son casque et recula de quelques pas. Lianna n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Endalague s'avança vers la jeune femme.

\- Dame Lianna...

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers le serviteur et reprit alors conscience de la réalité. Elle retira alors son casque.

\- Seigneur Aragorn... je... j'ai enfin votre attention.

\- Dame Lianna, je m'excuse pour...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, Seigneur Aragorn, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû vous approcher de dos. Bon, nous devions nous voir pour mon affaire.

\- Ah, je... je l'avais oublié.

Lianna s'avança vers la sortie suivie par le roi et ses compagnons. Elle se tenait le dos.

\- Vous ai-je fait mal, Dame Lianna?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté. J'ai déjà eu plus de dégâts que çà.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui... Mon père est armurier. Je l'ai plusieurs fois aidé à tester ses armes. Bon, je vous retrouve dans la grande salle, Majesté.

Lianna partit en avant pour récupérer le petit coffre contenant une partie de la rançon pour sa soeur. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se présenta devant le trône du roi entouré de ses 3 fidèles conseillers, Gandalf le magicien, Gimli le maître nain et Légolas le prince elfe.

\- Tenez, Seigneur Aragorn, voilà la somme que nous avons réussi à réunir. Il manque 1000 pièces d'or. J'espère que mon travail pourra rembourser cette dette.

\- Dame Lianna, je tenais à vous préciser que Lord Endermill a agis de sa seule volonté en attaquant votre contrée.

\- Ma venue ici, Seigneur Aragorn, n'a aucun rapport avec l'invasion de mon pays. Tout ce que je demande, Majesté, c'est de retrouver ma petite soeur.

Les 4 hommes ressentiment la profonde tristesse de la jeune femme. Subitement, Lianna se redressa et son expression se fit plus sévère.

\- J'ai maintenant quelques requêtes à faire concernant vos enfants. 2 choses en particuliers. Premièrement l'heure du repas du soir. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour vos enfants, surtout la princesse. Je propose donc de l'avancer d'une heure.

Aragorn commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Lianna le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Bien sûr, je sais que vous devez en parler avec vos conseillers. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que le changement se fasse dès ce soir. Deuxièmement, lors du coucher, un geste tendre de votre part pour vos enfants, même le plus âgé, ne serait pas un luxe. Réfléchissez-y.

Lianna attrapa sa montre.

\- Il va être 13h. Les garçons vont avoir fini leur étude.

Gandalf s'avança alors.

\- Dame Lianna, quel est cet objet que vous venez de regarder? Je l'avais déjà remarqué hier soir.

\- C'est une montre. Une horloge de poche si vous voulez. Puis-je m'avancer?

Aragorn acquiesça de la tête. Elle s'avança alors vers le trône et leur montra l'objet.

\- Magnifique, s'exclama Gandalf. Simplement ingénieux. Vous l'avez fait vous même?

\- Non, Maître Gandalf, dit-elle en souriant. Bien que j'ai de l'instruction, ceci est une mécanique bien trop complexe pour que je comprenne sa fabrication. Les montres sont une des fiertés de notre royaume. Tenez, Maître, je vous l'offre.

\- Euh non, non, gardez-la mon enfant.

\- J'en ai d'autres dans mes affaires, ça me ferait plaisir de vous l'offrir.

\- Alors je l'accepte volontiers.

Lianna plaça la montre dans la main du vieux magicien.

\- Je vous laisse, Messires. Il est l'heure du repas pour les enfants.

Après une légère révérence, elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine où les enfants l'attendaient déjà.

A suivre...


	5. La réponse de Lord Endermill

Disclamer: Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 5: La réponse de Lord Endermill

Les deux premières semaines furent quelque peu difficiles. Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de tester les nerfs de Lianna, mais celle-ci savait y faire avec les garçons. Son petit frère et son cousin avaient été de vrais diables avec elle, il y avait de çà quelques années. Lianna avait dû courir plus d'une fois après Ardaron et Arléas, 13 et 10 ans, mais elle sentait qu'ils commençaient à s'assagir et peut-être même à l'apprécier.

Le printemps se terminait et Lianna profitait des beaux jours qui arrivaient pour faire des promenades dans le jardin du palais avec la petite princesse. Sur leur passage, les domestiques saluaient la petite princesse et sa dame de compagnie. Le seul souci à cette nouvelle vie était les domestiques. Elle les sentait méfiant avec elle. Seuls, Minmill, Endalague et sa femme Sarah ainsi que le cuisinier semblaient vraiment l'apprécier. Au détour d'une allée, elle entendit une jolie mélodie.

\- Venez, princesse. Il semble que les musiciens du palais s'entrainent pour le repas de ce soir. Allons les écouter.

Sur un petit carré d'herbes se tenaient 3 hommes et 1 femme. Lorsqu'ils virent la princesse et l'étrangère, ils se levèrent brusquement et firent une révérence. Impressionnée, la petite princesse attrapa la main de Lianna qui fut surprise de ce geste. La petite fille se cacha à moitié dans ses jupes.

\- Continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas. Nous voudrions vous écouter, dit Lianna en s'asseyant avec Antonella sur le petit banc blanc placé devant les musiciens.

Les musiciens reprirent place et recommencèrent leur morceau. L'air était doux presque mélancolique. Lianna sentit la petite princesse se blottir contre elle et elle passa une bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Comment allaient son père et son frère? Reverrait-elle bientôt sa sœur et son pays? Quand cette histoire finirait-elle?

\- Dame Lianna? Murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Lianna se leva brusquement tenant Antonella fortement serrée contre elle comme pour la protéger d'un quelconque danger. Devant elle se tenait encore ce fichu elfe affichant toujours son fichu et mystérieux sourire.

\- Navré, Dame Lianna. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle en posant l'enfant à terre.

\- Légolas! S'écria la petite fille en sautant dans les bras de l'elfe.

\- Princesse, dit-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là?

\- Je suis venu chercher Dame Lianna. Ton papa veut la voir.

\- Je peux venir, dis. S'il te plaît, supplia Antonella.

\- Tu sais, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, répondit l'elfe.

La petite fille fit la moue.

\- Venez, princesse. Allons voir ce que votre père a à me dire, répliqua Lianna rien que pour contredire l'elfe blond.

\- Chouette! On va chez Papa.

Tous les 3 prirent la direction de la salle du conseil.

\- Dame Lianna, dois-je comprendre que vous aimez me contredire?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, Messire Légolas.

\- A la salle d'arme, et puis maintenant. Voulez-vous par hasard me faire passer un message, jolie dame?

Stupéfaite par ces mots, Lianna s'arrêta et regarda Légolas en rougissant comme une adolescente. Légolas rigola doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que votre esprit tordu d'elfe s'imagine et je ne veux pas le savoir. Il n'y a aucun autre message dans mes paroles que ce que veulent dire les mots. La princesse Antonella ne voit pas assez son père. Voilà une occasion simple de l'y amener. Et veuillez n'employer que le terme « Dame Lianna » pour m'interpeler à l'avenir.

\- Lianna, Légolas, dépêchez-vous, vous êtes à la traine! S'écria Antonella qui était déjà arrivée à la porte de la salle du conseil.

Lianna accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la petite fille laissant Légolas quelques mètres derrière.

XXXXX

Le roi, Gandalf et Gimli virent Lianna et Antonella s'avancer vers eux suivies par Légolas qui rejoignit l'estrade du roi. Toutes les deux firent la révérence, puis Antonella attrapa la main de Lianna pour attirer son attention. Lianna s'agenouilla et la petite fille parla à son oreille. Aragorn regarda attentivement la scène. En fait, il regardait surtout le visage de Lianna et à la vue de l'expression de celui-ci, à la fois tendue et pensive, il s'interrogea encore plus sur les paroles de sa jeune fille. Lianna sourit à la petite fille et hocha affirmativement la tête. Elle poussa alors gentiment la princesse vers le trône. Antonella s'approcha de son père.

\- Papa?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux me prendre sur tes genoux?

Aragorn regarda alors Lianna comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lianna lui envoya alors un regard noir. Le roi comprit qu'il ferait mieux de le faire sans rien dire. Il porta donc Antonella sur ses genoux.

\- Euh... Bien. Je vous ai fait chercher, Dame Lianna, car nous avons eu une réponse de Lord Endermill. Il nous a renvoyé le coffre rempli de la rançon ainsi que ce parchemin.

Legolas tendit le-dit parchemin à Lianna. Elle le parcourut rapidement.

\- Dame Lianna, êtes-vous sûre du nom de votre envahisseur?

Ils virent les mains de Lianna se crispées sur le papier. Elle releva la tête et tout le monde put voir la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Princesse, il est l'heure de rejoindre vos frères.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais! S'il vous plaît, obéissez, dit-elle d'un ton plus sévère qu'à son habitude.

Antonella regarda son père et il lui fit comprendre d'obéir à Dame Lianna. Silencieusement, elle rejoignit Lianna.

\- Quant à vous, Seigneur Aragorn, gardez bien ce coffre en sécurité. Je sais ce que je dis et je sais plus que tout qui est l'auteur du pillage d'une partie de mon pays et de l'enlèvement de ma sœur.

\- Une dernière chose, Dame Lianna. A partir de ce soir, le dîner sera avancé d'une heure.

Lianna se tourna légèrement vers le roi et approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle reprit sa route avec Antonella.

XXXXX

En fin de journée, Lianna demanda à Minmill si elle pouvait s'occuper des enfants une heure ou deux, car elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Voyant le teint pâle de la jeune femme, Minmill acquiesça sans hésiter. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir à la conversation avec le roi. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Les enfants avaient enfin réussi à s'échapper de Minmill et étaient partis rejoindre Lianna dans sa chambre. Ils pénétrèrent doucement dans la chambre de leur dame de compagnie. En s'approchant du lit, ils virent qu'elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

\- Oh, Lianna est triste, s'exclama Antonella.

\- Oui, ben moi je dirai qu'elle nous aime pas et que c'est de devoir travailler pour nous qui la fait pleurer, s'énerva Ardaron.

\- C'est pas vrai! S'écria Antonella.

\- Chut, fit le second frère.

Ils regardèrent la jeune femme pour voir s'ils l'avaient réveillée. Lianna bougea un peu mais resta endormie.

\- Lianna est triste parce que sa sœur lui manque, dit Antonella.

\- Comment tu sais çà, toi? Demanda Arléas.

\- Je l'ai entendu. Et si elle pleure, c'est que vous avez été méchants avec elle et elle doit se sentir seule.

Antonella grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de Lianna posant sa tête contre son épaule. Les 2 garçons se regardèrent tristement. Ardaron s'approcha du lit.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt gentille. Elle nous raconte des histoires le soir qui sont plutôt sympa.

\- Et elle ressemble tellement à Maman, rajouta Arléas.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas elle! Répliqua Ardaron en haussant le ton.

\- Non, elle n'est pas Maman, mais c'est la première dame de compagnie que nous avons qui ressemble à une vraie maman, dit Antonella en se blottissant encore plus contre elle. En plus, elle sent bon.

Les 2 garçons se rapprochèrent pour la sentir. Oui, elle sentait bon, une douce odeur de fleurs.

\- Laisse nous un peu de place Antonella, ordonna Arléas.

Les 2 garçons grimpèrent sur le lit. Lianna ouvrit les yeux.

\- Elle se réveille, dit Antonella.

Lianna vit 3 paires d'yeux la fixer.

\- Que faites-vous là?

\- Tu pleurais, alors on voulait te consoler, expliqua la petite fille.

Lianna toucha ses joues et il était vrai qu'elles étaient mouillées.

\- Oh, mes chers petits monstres! Dit-elle en souriant. Déplacez-vous les enfants et Ardaron, venez à côté de moi. Voilà, je vous vois mieux. Merci d'être venus me réconforter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Minmill trouva les enfants endormis dans les bras de Lianna et elle sortit de la chambre en souriant.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 6 : Premier entretien privé entre l'étrangère et le roi

L'heure du dîner arriva vite.

\- Ardaron, pouvez-vous emmener votre frère et votre sœur à la grande salle? Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

\- Bien, Lianna.

Elle regarda les enfants sortir de la chambre et s'installa à la table qui lui servait de bureau et de coiffeuse. Elle prit une feuille de papyrus et écrivit un message adressé à Lord Endermill. Elle referma ensuite le papier et le scella avec de la cire. Elle plaça la lettre dans la poche de son tablier. Elle se regarda alors dans la cuvette en cuivre qui lui servait à se laver le matin. C'était le seul objet de la pièce qui lui permettait de voir son reflet. Le contact avec les enfants l'avait un peu réconforté. Elle se recoiffa et rejoignit à son tour la grande salle. Elle entra discrètement dans la salle pleine de musique et de voix joyeuses et s'avança vers les enfants. Le regard du roi s'arrêta alors sur la jeune femme. Il détailla son visage puis ses mains. Tout était plein de grâce mais il pouvait y percevoir de la force. Cette femme le subjuguait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, cela est très mal poli de dévisager une dame de la sorte et plus encore de ne pas écouter ses amis.

\- Légolas, excusez-moi. Je ... j'étais dans mes pensées, s'excusa Aragorn.

\- Oui, je le vois très bien, mon ami. Et je vois aussi très bien vers qui elles sont tournées.

\- Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire, Légolas?

\- Que la jolie Dame Lianna vous fait battre le cœur et même moi qui suis nain et plutôt rustre avec ses chose-là, je l'ai remarqué, répondit Gimli devançant l'elfe.

Lianna releva la tête sentant des regards dans sa direction. Elle vit le roi lui envoyer un regard sombre et tourner brusquement la tête. Quel grognon cet homme, pensa Lianna. Jamais elle n'avait vu un roi aussi lunatique et torturé.

\- Eh bien, Maître Nain, comme vous venez vous-même de le dire, vous n'y connaissez rien, grogna Aragorn en reportant son attention sur son assiette à peine entamée.

A la fin du repas, Lianna s'avança avec les enfants vers le roi. Les enfants firent une révérence pour saluer leur père. Contre toute attente, Aragorn leur demanda d'approcher et il leur serra la main. Les enfants avaient un grand sourire, mais Lianna secoua négligemment la tête. Ce n'était pas le geste le plus affectueux qu'elle connaissait, mais c'était déjà un début. Elle ramena alors les enfants à leur appartement et après l'histoire, elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle marchait dans les couloirs depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes se demandant si elle devait donner tout de suite au roi la lettre qu'elle triturait depuis sa sortie de l'appartement des enfants. Finalement, elle décida de la donner en main propre malgré l'heure plutôt inappropriée. Elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre du roi mais hésitait encore à frapper.

\- Dame Lianna?

Lianna se retourna surprise d'entendre son nom. Le roi s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous voulez me parler?

\- Euh oui, Seigneur Aragorn, mais...enfin je voulais...

Aragorn ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez! Dit-il en lui laissant la place.

\- Euh non, non. En fait, je voulais juste vous donner un message pour Lord Endermill. C'est tout.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Lianna rendit les armes et s'avança dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas y entrer, car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec cet homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter son caractère ni ses pensées. Aragorn s'avança vers son immense lit où était posé son manteau d'intérieur, sorte de peignoir aux magnifiques broderies. Il enleva sa veste, puis un gilet et se trouva en simple maillot de corps. Lianna lui avait tout de suite tourné le dos lorsqu'elle l'avait vu commencer à enlever son manteau. Étrangement les petites braises dans l'âtre étaient un spectacle très distrayant pour Lianna. Aragorn alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

\- Alors, Dame Lianna, quelle est cette histoire de message?

Elle regarda timidement vers le roi.

\- Et bien, j'ai tout simplement laissé parler mon cœur et écrit une lettre pour Lord Endermill. Je vous serai très reconnaissante...euh très reconnaissante, si vous...Seigneur Aragorn, voulez-vous que j'appelle Endalague pour vous aider?

En effet, Aragorn avait quelques difficultés pour retirer sa seconde botte.

\- Non, mais pouvez-vous m'aider Dame Lianna?

\- Euh, bien sûr.

Elle enjamba la jambe du roi portant la botte et agrippa celle-ci pour l'enlever. Aragorn avait alors une magnifique vue sur le postérieur de la dame de compagnie. Quelques seconde et quelques efforts plus tard, la botte était enfin enlevée. Lianna attrapa les 2 bottes et les rangea dans un coin où plusieurs paires étaient alignées. Elle revint vers le roi et comme son rang l'exigeait, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et lui tendit sa lettre.

\- S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Aragorn, envoyez de nouveau le coffre avec mon message. Je sais ce que je dis. C'est lui le ravisseur de ma sœur, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues

Le roi se pencha vers elle et lui essuya une larme avec son pouce. Comme elle le trouvait beau à ce moment avec le reflet des quelques bougies sur son visage. Cette réflexion la fit brusquement réagir et elle voulut s'éloigner, mais le roi agrippa son bras de sa main libre.

\- Dame Lianna, cessez de pleurer et d'être triste. J'enverrai votre message et le coffre dès demain à la première heure.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front comme pour réconforter un enfant.

\- C'est çà que vous devez faire, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Pardon?

Le roi ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de la phrase de Lianna.

\- C'est comme çà que vous devez faire avec vos enfants, Seigneur Aragorn, et non avec une étrangère comme moi. Merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-elle en se relevant sous le regard étonné d'Aragorn. Bonne nuit Seigneur Aragorn, dit-elle en faisant une révérence et elle sortit de la pièce.

Aragorn regarda silencieusement la porte se fermer, puis la lettre qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il avait eu son premier geste d'affection depuis plus de 3 ans envers une femme, une étrangère qui plus est, et voilà que celle-ci au lieu d'être flattée comme l'aurait été toute courtisane en ce lieu, celle-ci lui avait seulement parlé de ses enfants. Il se dirigea vers un miroir et regarda son reflet. Non, il ne ressemblait pas à un orc loin de là. Il était encore un beau mâle, solide comme un chêne. D'habitude, pour beaucoup moins que çà, les servantes se mouraient d'amour à ses pieds, mais il était vrai que Lianna n'était pas une servante comme les autres.

A suivre...


	7. Chaleurs d'été

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 7 : Chaleurs d'été.

Le milieu de l'été était déjà là, et avec lui les grosses chaleurs. Plusieurs fois, Lianna avait amené les enfants au bord de la rivière. Elle les avait un peu envié de pouvoir profiter de l'eau rafraîchissante, mais son rôle était de veiller sur les enfants royaux. D'ailleurs le roi avait concédé ces sorties sous la seule condition que 3 soldats de la garde royale les accompagnent.

Aujourd'hui les princes avaient une leçon de vie avec Maître Bratak dans la forêt. Bien entendu, la princesse voulut aussi suivre le groupe et Minmill se proposa gentiment pour la surveiller. Tranquille pour quelques heures, Lianna décida de prendre un bon bain rafraîchissant. Elle était en train de se laver lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de voir une cape grise argentée et une queue de cheval noire partir en courant. Furieuse, elle sortit de son bain, enfila un peignoir et courut à la suite du voyeur.

\- Ardaron! Reviens ici tout de suite! Sale petit voyeur!

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait rattrapé l'aîné des enfants du roi. Lianna le tira par l'oreille.

\- Est-ce un comportement de prince çà? Non! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Aïe...osait juste dire le prince.

\- Quand votre père saura çà, il aura honte de vous.

\- Aïe...s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à mon père. S'il te plaît, Lianna.

\- Oh, mais je ne vais pas le lui dire...

Ardaron soupira de soulagement.

\- ...c'est vous qui allez le faire.

\- Quoi?...Aïe.

\- Et je t'y amène tout de suite.

Le roi était dans la salle du conseil avec ses fidèles chevaliers. Ils parlaient d'un sujet sérieux. Au nord du Gondor, un groupe de brigands faisait régner la terreur sur un petit domaine. Les gardes du lord gouverneur de cet endroit n'arrivaient pas à les trouver et à les arrêter. Il fut donc décidé que 2 chevaliers et une dizaine d'hommes partiraient prêter main forte au lord et à ses gardes. A ce moment-là, un bruit de porte retentit dans la pièce. Les hommes virent arriver 2 silhouettes. Dame Lianna tenait par l'oreille le prince héritier Ardaron. Elle s'arrêta devant le trône et poussa le prince devant elle.

\- Prince Ardaron, racontez à votre père votre dernier exploit.

Le prince restait la tête baissée et silencieux.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas tant que vous n'auriez rien dit, reprit Lianna après quelques secondes de silence.

Les hommes se mirent à espérer que le prince reste muet, car ils avaient devant eux une magnifique jeune femme enroulée dans un peignoir humide soulignant chaque courbe de la jeune femme.

\- Je...je, balbutia Ardaron.

Aragorn se leva alors de son trône pour s'approcher de son fils.

\- Assumez vos actes, Prince Ardaron.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers son père.

\- J'ai espionné Dame Lianna dans son bain.

Un grand moment de silence prit place coupé subitement par le rire du roi suivi de ceux de ses chevaliers.

\- Assez! Cessez donc de rire comme des gens sans cervelle, s'écria Lianna en passant devant les hommes.

Elle croisa le regard incisif de Légolas et se dirigea vers Aragorn.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Seigneur Aragorn?

\- Ce que je vais faire...Eh bien, des excuses cela vous conviendrait-il?

\- De simples excuses? Me convenir? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Doucement, Dame Lianna, ce n'est qu'un jeune garçon.

\- C'est çà, votre argument!? C'est un jeune garçon!?

\- Eh bien que dire d'autre?

\- Vous pouvez lui trouver une punition digne de son rang, s'indigna Lianna.

\- Une punition? Dame Lianna, soyez raisonnable. Il a 13 ans, il découvre la vie.

\- Raisonnable? Et le respect d'autrui cela ne compte pas?

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise à mon fils? A part qu'il a de bons goûts, dit-il en rigolant.

Lianna s'attendait à tout sauf à çà et se mit à rougir.

\- Pardon?

Même ses hommes ne s'étaient pas attendu à une telle réplique de leur roi si renfermé.

\- Vous devriez être flattée d'être apprécié par le futur roi.

\- Hahaha! Flattée! Vous avez une drôle de conception du respect de la personne, mais bon vous semblez si sûr de vous. Je vous laisse donc le soin d'apprendre à votre fils votre raisonnement si intelligent et si masculin, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Comment çà? S'inquiéta Aragorn en rattrapant Lianna.

\- N'étant qu'une femme et n'appartenant pas à votre culture, je consens avoir certaines lacunes. Mais vous allez vous en occuper, car le prince va passer la journée avec vous, dit-elle.

Après une petite révérence, Lianna s'éloigna sous le regard subjugué des chevaliers et du roi resté bouche bée. Et la même pensée traversa leur esprit. Cette femme avait tout d'une reine : la beauté, la verve et le port de tête.

A suivre...


	8. Conte de fées d'automne

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 8 : Conte de fées d'automne

L'été s'était terminé sans d'autres incidents et la végétation du Gondor revêtit son costume d'automne avec ses jolies couleurs de marron, rouge et jaune. Le roi partit loin de tout et seul, comme il avait la coutume de faire avant l'arrivée de Lianna, pendant 3 semaines. Cela semblait naturel même pour les enfants du concerné. Lianna, elle, ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Comment un homme, un roi et de surcroît un père, pouvait tout lâcher sans que l'un de ses conseillers fidèles ne lui fassent de remontrance. Elle comprenait qu'un homme pouvait ressentir le besoin de s'éloigner de ses responsabilités pendant 1 jour, voire 2...allez disons 3 jours si celui-ci se sentait vraiment oppresser. Mais 3 semaines! 3 semaines sans voir ses enfants, çà elle ne le comprenait pas.

Et au bout de ces 3 semaines, le roi réapparut un matin comme si seulement quelques jours s'étaient passés. Aucune remarque ne fut prononcée, ni par les conseillers, ni par la cour. Le soir du retour, comme à son habitude, Lianna amena les enfants dire bonsoir à leur père. Ces derniers étaient heureux de revoir leur père et le roi sembla plus heureux que d'habitude de les voir. Quant à Lianna, son regard était sombre et pleins de reproches ce qui étonna Aragorn.

Lianna finissait de raconter l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant lorsque la porte du salon des princes s'ouvrit doucement. Lianna, de dos, ne vit pas la personne rentrée.

\- Papa! S'écrièrent les 3 enfants faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna et effectivement le seigneur du Gondor se tenait devant eux.

\- Bien, ronchonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'écarta du fauteuil où elle était assise et se recula dans un coin de la pièce en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le roi et les enfants parlèrent ensemble sous l'œil sombre de Lianna étonnée par la situation. Brusquement, Arléas se tourna vers Lianna.

\- Lianna, tu ne nous as pas raconté la fin de l'histoire.

\- Je vous la raconterai demain.

\- S'il te plaît, Lianna, finis la! Renchérit la petite princesse.

\- Je pense que votre père...

\- Terminez l'histoire, dit Aragorn. Les enfants semblent vraiment y tenir.

\- Euh, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

\- Non, soupira Ardaron, tu en étais au combat du prince avec le dragon. Il n'a pas encore trouvé la princesse. Ils ne peuvent pas déjà se marier.

\- D'accord. Philippe, le prince, était donc arrivé aux portes du château qui étaient gardées par un énorme dragon noir et violet. De ses narines, des fumerolles à la forte odeur de soufre s'échappaient. Armé de sa magnifique épée forgée dans un diamant magique, cadeau des 3 fées marraines d'Aurore la princesse endormie, et de son bouclier trouvé sur la tombe d'un ancien héros de guerre, Philippe se présenta devant la bête. Il réveilla le dragon, le sommant de le laisser entrer dans le château. Évidemment, la bête se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui cracha dessus une énorme flamme, le défiant de ne pas approcher plus. Mais il devait trouver sa princesse et lever le maléfice qui pesait sur elle. Alors un long et difficile combat commença entre le dragon et le prince.

Alors qu'elle commença à décrire la scène de combat, elle ne put s'empêcher de mimer les mots : les coups d'épée ainsi que les mouvements défensifs du bouclier. Les enfants et Aragorn étaient subjugués par l'histoire. Soudain, elle sauta et se retrouva un genou à terre comme si elle enfonçait l'épée droit dans quelque chose.

\- Et ce fut le coup fatal. Le prince avait réussi à planter son épée magique dans le cœur du monstre. Un cri strident sortit de la bouche énorme de la bête. Le sol se mit à trembler quelques secondes et devant les yeux de Philippe, un phénomène magique se produisit. Le dragon commença à se transformer. Devant lui était allongée au sol Maléfique la méchante fée à l'origine du maléfice. Elle avait toujours l'épée de diamant plantée dans son cœur. Le prince s'approcha d'elle et il entendit une chose étonnante sortir de la bouche de la méchante fée, « Dites-lui que je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas réellement que ceci arrive. Mais la soif de vengeance peut être encore plus destructrice que l'ambition. ». Et elle ferma les yeux. Son corps se transforma en des milliers de petites étincelles rejoignant les étoiles dans le ciel. Et voilà comme finit Maléfique la méchante fée qui n'était en fin de compte pas si méchante que çà, mais plutôt incomprise.

\- Et la princesse? S'écria Antonella.

\- Le prince récupéra son épée et pénétra dans le château. Tout était silencieux. L'atmosphère était lourde et plus il avançait dans le château et plus il croisait des corps endormis. Dans les couloirs, les escaliers, les salles. Et puis une lumière se mit à briller au détour d'un couloir. Comme une petite luciole qui demandait à ce qu'il la suive. Enfin, il trouva Aurore, sa princesse, allongée sur un lit toute de blanc vêtue. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Il déposa ses armes au pied du lit et s'approcha doucement de la princesse. Il attrapa sa main froide dans la sienne et l'embrassa, guettant le moindre mouvement sur son visage. Mais rien. Il caressa sa joue et embrassa son front. « Ma douce Aurore, réveille toi, je t'en prie. » murmura-t-il. Il embrassa alors ses lèvres froides. Comme pour Maléfique, des milliers de petites étincelles illuminèrent le corps de la jeune fille. Aurore ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes. Philippe, heureux, la serra dans ses bras. Les petites étincelles s'envolèrent et partirent à travers le château pour réveiller tous ces occupants. La malédiction était finie, le prince avec son courage et la pureté de ses sentiments avait réussi sa quête. Et l'on put dire que le prince Philippe et la princesse Aurore vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Le silence dura quelques secondes.

\- C'est la meilleure histoire que tu nous ais raconté, Lianna, dit Ardaron avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Et comme toutes les meilleurs choses ont une fin, il est temps, jeunes gens, d'aller vous coucher.

Les deux princes se levèrent du canapé, alors qu'Antonella s'agrippa au cou de son père. Lianna suivit Arléas dans sa chambre. Une fois au lit, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Elle alla dans la chambre d'Ardaron et fit de même au jeune garçon. Aragorn était resté dans le salon avec sa fille, ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Lianna retourna dans le salon et vit le portrait touchant d'un père et sa fille. Et puis le soi-disant père plongea son regard dans le sien et sa mauvais humeur revint aussitôt.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle froidement.

Lianna l'amena à la chambre de la princesse. Aragorn posa Antonella dans son lit et la borda. Il caressa alors la joue de la petite fille. Il sortit de la chambre suivi par Lianna.

\- Bonne nuit, Seigneur Aragorn, dit Lianna.

Elle allait partir quand elle sentit une main la retenir. Elle tourna la tête vers le roi.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, Dame Lianna?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous çà, Seigneur? Demanda-t-elle tendue.

\- Et bien, votre façon de répondre et vos regards noirs d'aujourd'hui.

\- Et d'après vous, comment devrais-je me comporter avec vous? Être tout sourire et mielleuse? Et bien non, je suis en colère et déçue de votre comportement.

\- Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter des mots aussi durs? S'écria-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Si vous posez cette question, alors c'est que vous êtes aussi stupide que les gens qui vous entourent! S'énerva au son tour Lianna

Aragorn resserra sa prise sur son bras et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Faites attention aux mots que vous prononcez en ces lieux, Dame Lianna. Bien que vous n'êtes pas un de mes sujets, pour le moment vous êtes une de mes servantes. Alors apprenez à être respectueux envers ma personne, grogna-t-il.

\- Je serai respectueuse, lorsque je verrai un homme devant moi et non une moitié de roi, qui bien qu'il soit généreux avec son peuple, fait passer ses enfants en dernière position. Partant à l'aventure sans même leur adresser un mot avant son départ. Arrêtez d'être égoïste et j'arrêterai d'être incisive dans mes propos, persifla-t-elle telle un serpent venimeux.

\- En écoutant votre histoire tout à l'heure, je vous aurai pris pour la douce et sensible princesse Aurore, mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Vous tenez plus de la méchante fée.

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir de penser çà, je ne vous contredirai pas, mais pensez à ce que moi simple servante ai osé vous dire, alors que vos conseillers, vos soi-disant fidèles amis, préfèrent jouer votre jeu stupide sans jamais vous mettre face à vos responsabilités. Tout çà parce que vous êtes un homme blessé d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Je comprends que vous ayez le cœur brisé, mais bordel vous n'êtes pas seul! Vos enfants sont aussi brisés que vous et aimeraient pouvoir se reposer sur leur père.

\- Votre insolence...

\- Quoi, mon insolence?! Si cela permet de vous ouvrir les yeux sur vos enfants, alors je serai insolente chaque jour que Dieu fait avant mon départ. Même si je dois encourir le cachot pour cela. Je n'ai pas peur de me battre pour de vraies causes.

Aragorn regarda ce petit bout de femme lui faire la morale et il devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Contre toute attente, il la serra contre lui et renifla la douce odeur des cheveux de Lianna. Elle se figea dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce geste. Il la relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna dans les couloirs sombres du palais, laissant une Lianna plus que perplexe derrière lui.

A suivre...


	9. La fête de l'hiver

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 9: La fête de l'hiver

La fête hivernale approchait à grand pas. Des émissaires avaient été envoyés dans tout le pays pour inviter les nobles au bal qu'il y aurait à l'issu des 2 jours de fête. Dans le château, les serviteurs s'activaient à préparer les décorations. Lianna avait voulu impliqué les enfants du roi dans cette préparation. Elle était avec eux dans la grande salle en train d'aider les serviteurs à confectionner les grandes guirlandes. Alors qu'Antonella s'amusait beaucoup, les 2 ainés s'ennuyaient énormément. En voyant passer Endalague, Lianna s'approcha de lui et lui parla quelques instants.

\- Les garçons! Dit-elle en s'approchant des princes. Il y a un groupe qui part en expédition dans la forêt pour chercher des pommes de sapin et autres objets pour la fête. Voulez-vous y aller?

Les 2 garçons se levèrent aussitôt de leur banc.

\- C'est vrai, on peut? Se réjouit Ardaron.

\- Oui, Maître Bratak fait partie du groupe. Il vous surveillera de loin. Maintenant, allez rejoindre Endalague. Il va vous emmener voir le groupe.

Les garçons serrèrent fort dans leurs bras Lianna et partirent en courant vers Endalague. Aragorn, qui venait avec Gandalf voir l'avancée des préparatifs, fut surpris de la tendresse de ses fils pour cette femme. Il savait que ses enfants aimaient Dame Lianna, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu d'élan affectueux de leur part envers elle. Le jour, où Dame Lianna devrait partir, sera un jour douloureux pour tous, lui y compris. Il s'avança alors dans la salle. Tous les serviteurs se levèrent brusquement et firent la révérence au roi. Le mouvement avait surpris Lianna. Elle se retourna et fit la révérence à son tour à la vue du roi. Antonella sauta dans les bras de son papa.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, dit le roi.

Aragorn se promena parmi ses serviteurs et discuta quelques instants avec eux. Gandalf s'approcha de Lianna.

\- Bonjour Dame Lianna! Comment allez-vous?

\- Bonjour Maître Gandalf! Je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Pour rien, mais je vous trouve plutôt triste ces derniers jours.

\- Oh, juste un peu le mal du pays. Et ma famille me manque. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Lord Endermill?

\- Hélas non. Mais ne désespérez pas, mon enfant. Bientôt vous aurez des réponses, je le sens. Et puis, demain est jour de fête, cela vous changera un peu les idées.

XXXXX

Les habitants de Minas Tirith avaient merveilleusement décoré les rues de leur ville. La musique retentissait dans toutes les rues. Le roi et ses suivants s'étaient mêlés aux gens du peuple au plus grand plaisir de ces derniers. Les artisans de la ville lui montrèrent de magnifiques créations : des armes, des chaises sculptées et autres objets. Un bijoutier l'arrêta à son stand.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, venez admirer mes modestes créations. Une épingle à manteau en or massif sertie d'un rubis ou encore cette belle broche en forme de cœur sertie de 3 émeraudes pour la dame de votre cœur.

A ces mots, le roi leva la tête vers l'homme. Celui-ci sembla soudain gêné se souvenant de la solitude du roi. Les courtisans et les courtisanes, eux, semblaient choqués par les paroles de ce bourgeois. Mais contre toute attente, le roi s'approcha de l'homme et lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas. Peut-être aurais-je un jour l'utilité d'offrir une broche à une jolie dame.

Quelques courtisanes eurent un moment de défaillance. Le roi avait évoqué la possibilité de courtiser une dame. Celles encore capables de raisonner se rapprochèrent du roi, mais celui-ci regardait les broches que lui présentait le bijoutier. Une voix attira alors son attention.

\- Vous semblez épuisée, princesse Antonella. Voulez-vous que je vous porte quelques minutes?

\- Oui, Lianna. J'ai un peu mal aux jambes.

Lianna prit la petite princesse dans ses bras et se dirigea avec les 2 princes vers un saltimbanque. Le roi regarda la grâce de cette femme, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes et ses beaux cheveux noirs. Dans l'assistance, quelques uns remarquèrent le regard désireux du roi pour l'étrangère, mais pas les courtisanes trop absorbées à vouloir attirer l'attention du roi.

\- Je prendrai cette broche, dit-il en prenant la broche en forme de cœur sertie d'émeraudes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'assemblée reprit sa route. Ardaron et Arléas avaient rejoint leur père, laissant Antonella et Lianna seules quelques mètre derrière.

XXXXX

Le lendemain après-midi, Minmill tentait de commencer à préparer la princesse pour le bal, mais la fillette en avait décidé autrement. Elle fuyait la grosse Minmill en courant. Lorsque Lianna entra dans la chambre d'Antonella, c'était le capharnaüm. Des habits trainaient partout, une chaise était renversée et au fond de la pièce, Lianna pouvait voir Minmill courir derrière Antonella.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'écria Lianna.

\- Oh! Dame Lianna, vous êtes enfin là, souffla Minmill.

\- Lianna! S'écria la princesse en courant vers elle. Tu devais m'aider à me préparer pour le bal.

\- Oui, mais allez vous excuser auprès de Minmill. Vous n'avez pas été très gentille avec elle.

La petite fille descendit des bras de Lianna et se tourna vers la servante.

\- Je suis désolée Minmill.

\- Ce n'est rien, Princesse. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer.

\- Alors où est cette magnifique robe? Demanda Lianna.

\- Là, là! Lianna, elle est là! Dit la petite fille toute excitée par le bal.

\- Oh, mais c'est une merveilleuse robe de couleur verte, dit Lianna.

Elle aida la petite fille à enlever sa robe du jour pour mettre celle du bal. Elle plaça Antonella sur un tabouret face au miroir de sa chambre et elle commença à la coiffer.

\- Vous êtes très jolie, Princesse. Ce soir, des cœurs risquent d'être volé par une jolie princesse.

\- Arrête Lianna! Rigola Antonella.

\- Mais je dis la vérité, et dans cette robe verte, même le conseiller Légolas pourrait tomber sous le charme.

\- Oh! Mais il est trop vieux, Légolas.

\- Il est peut-être vieux maintenant, mais c'est un elfe. Si vous lui plaisez, il pourra attendre sans problème.

Le visage de la petite fille se figea. Lianna comprit alors qu'elle avait été trop loin.

\- Je plaisante, Princesse Antonella. Légolas éprouve la même affection qu'un oncle ou un père pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La petite fille se détendit alors. Lianna terminait tranquillement la coiffure de la princesse quand celle-ci lui demanda :

\- Et toi, Lianna, tu as prévu une jolie robe?

\- Celle que je porte n'est pas jolie?

\- Mais c'est la même que d'habitude, s'exclama Antonella.

\- Ah non, regardez, Princesse, j'ai une jolie ceinture brodée ainsi que le bas de ma robe.

\- Mais elle est grise et triste. Personne ne te remarquera.

\- Pourquoi on devrait me remarquer?

\- La fête hivernale est le moment où beaucoup d'hommes choisissent leur épouse.

\- Eh bien, ça tombe bien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier.

\- Oh...

\- Pourquoi cet air déçu?

\- Et bien, moi et les garçons...

\- On dit « les garçons et moi ». Combien de fois devrais-je vous reprendre vous ainsi que vos frères?

\- Oui, Lianna. Les garçons et moi, on pensait que si tu trouvais un mari ce soir, tu pourrais rester avec nous pour toujours. On a même pensé que le mieux ça serait avec Papa.

\- Votre père? Le roi?

\- Oui! Pourquoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas?

\- Non! Enfin je veux dire que votre père est un grand homme bon et généreux, mais il est bien trop occupé par son rôle de souverain.

Le visage de la petite fille se rembrunit et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh non, petite princesse, ne pleurez pas, dit-elle en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- J'aimerai tellement avoir une maman comme toi, dit-elle entre 2 sanglots.

\- Vous aurez bientôt une maman, j'en suis sûre.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que...

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Un jour, une dame aussi belle que votre maman et aussi gentille que Minmill sera la nouvelle souveraine de votre royaume et sera une merveilleuse seconde maman.

\- Tu crois? Demanda Antonella en regardant Lianna dans les yeux.

\- Oui, j'y crois.

Lianna embrassa la petite fille sur le front.

\- Allez, jeune fille, il est temps d'aller briser des cœurs.

A suivre...


	10. Le bal

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 10: Le bal

Cela faisait bientôt 1h que le bal avait été déclaré ouvert par Aragorn. La fête battait son plein. De nombreux danseurs évoluaient au centre de la grande salle et les serviteurs distribuaient boissons et nourriture. Aragorn et ses conseillers regardaient les gens rigoler et chanter. Il regardait plus particulièrement Lianna. Elle était assise avec ses enfants, mais depuis quelques minutes, un jeune chevalier parlait avec la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, celle-ci sentit un lourd regard posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard sombre du roi. Elle se demanda pourquoi le roi semblait fâché.

\- Mon ami, votre regard est aussi perçant que les flèches de notre ami Légolas.

Ces paroles sortirent Aragorn de ses pensées.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf?

\- Le magicien veut dire par là que votre regard insistant sur Dame Lianna pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, répondit Gimli.

\- Vous devriez l'inviter à danser, Aragorn, si voir les autres hommes approcher Dame Lianna vous rend maussade, continua Gandalf.

Mais Aragorn préféra ne rien répondre.

XXXXX

Lianna regarda sa montre.

\- Les enfants, vous avez quartier libre pendant 1h. Vous pouvez aller vous amuser avec les autres enfants.

\- Merci Lianna! S'écrièrent-ils.

Et tous les trois prirent Lianna dans leurs bras. Les garçons partirent en courant dans la salle tandis qu'Antonella s'avança vers son père. Lianna en profita pour regarder la salle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite fille assise sur les genoux de son père en train de lui parler à l'oreille. Le tableau fit sourire la jeune femme. Peut-être que leur dernière altercation avait un peu ouvert les yeux du roi sur ses enfants.

\- Très beau travail! Fit une voix à son oreille faisant sursauter cette dernière. Désolé de vous avoir encore fait peur.

\- Comme si vous le pensiez, grommela-t-elle. Que voulez-vous Messire Légolas?

\- Juste parler avec vous. Je décèle de la colère dans votre voix quand vous me parlez. Pourquoi?

\- Cela serait trop long à vous expliquer et puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ressemblerai-je par hasard à un ancien prétendant de mauvaise vie à qui vous reprochez pleins de choses? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

\- Moi? Avoir un prétendant ressemblant à un elfe?! Plutôt devenir esclave chez les orcs, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le centre de la salle.

Légolas fut surpris par la réponse de Lianna. Il allait lui demander une explication quand une personne s'approcha d'eux. Lianna regarda qui venait d'arriver.

\- Dame Lianna, voulez-vous danser avec moi? Demanda le prince Ardaron avec une révérence.

\- Prince Ardaron, euh...je ne sais pas quoi répondre, dit Lianna gênée par l'attention que leur portaient les gens autour.

\- Alors acceptez, Dame Lianna, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Lianna mit sa main dans celle du jeune prince et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Un murmure monta dans la salle attirant le regard du roi Aragorn sur la piste de danse.

\- Faites attention, Seigneur Aragorn, votre aîné va vous couper l'herbe sous vos pieds, dit Gimli en rigolant.

Lianna et le prince héritier dansaient depuis quelques secondes quand celui-ci lui demanda :

\- Lianna, êtes-vous heureuse avec nous?

\- Oui, prince, mais pourquoi cette question subitement.

\- Oh, pour rien.

De nouveau, ils dansèrent en silence quelques secondes.

\- Dame Lianna, voulez-vous devenir ma femme?

Lianna se figea sur place, si bien que des danseurs la bousculèrent. Le prince la tira à lui pour la ramener à la réalité et reprendre la danse.

\- Alors Dame Lianna?

\- Mon cher Prince, je suis flattée par cette demande, mais je dois la refuser.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il déçu.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous voulez m'épouser pour une mauvaise raison.

\- Et quelle est cette raison? Demanda-t-il d'un air de défi.

\- Vous pensez, ainsi que votre frère et votre sœur, que si je me marie avec un habitant du Gondor, je resterai avec vous pour toujours. Ais-je raison?

Le prince se mit à rougir.

\- Écoutez-moi, Prince Ardaron, je suis encore ici pour quelques mois. Alors ne pensez pas à mon départ et profitons de chacun au moment présent. Et puis, si je vous épousais, je connais une certaine jeune fille qui serait bien triste.

\- Ah bon! Qui çà? Demanda Ardaron étonné.

\- La demoiselle Elwyn, la fille du chevalier Elgard, dit-elle en la désignant au bord de la piste de danse.

\- La musique s'arrêta alors. Les danseurs se firent la révérence. Lianna embrassa alors le prince sur le front.

\- Allez l'inviter à danser, elle en sera très heureuse.

Le prince partit vers la jeune fille. Lianna décida de quitter la piste de danse avant qu'un autre homme, qui risquait d'être plus entreprenant que le jeune prince, ne vienne l'inviter. Elle se retourna pour rejoindre sa table et fonça dans une immense carrure. Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais l'homme lui attrapa la main pour la stabiliser.

\- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

Mais son sourire se figea en voyant devant elle le roi.

\- Seigneur, dit-elle en faisant une révérence. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?

\- Oui, Dame Lianna. Dansez avec moi, ordonna-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

Toujours figée, Lianna se laissa conduire avec les autres danseurs. Autour d'elle, les autres s'exclamaient de surprise de voir leur roi sortir de son mutisme habituel. La plupart était heureux de voir çà, seules quelques courtisanes qui avaient des vues sur le roi voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil, prétextant que cette fille n'était pas digne du roi. La danse avait commencé et Lianna était toujours figée bouche ouverte exécutant les pas comme une machine.

\- Dame Lianna, vous devriez fermer votre jolie bouche, dit doucement Aragorn.

Ces paroles ramenèrent Lianna à la réalité. Elle voulut s'écarter du roi, mais celui-ci avait senti le début du mouvement et l'avait attrapé plus fermement à la taille. Lianna se mit à rougir en sentant et en voyant la main du roi. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que j'arrive à vous clouer le bec, vous qui êtes si bavarde d'habitude.

Lianna lui envoya un regard noir. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Aragorn essaya de trouver un sujet de discussion.

\- Alors mon fils vous a invité à danser.

\- Oui, pourquoi? Vous êtes jaloux? Lança Lianna plus par envie de le contrarier.

\- Jaloux? Devrais-je avoir des raisons d'être jaloux?

\- Votre fils m'a demandé en mariage, lâcha Lianna.

Aragorn, surpris, rapprocha Lianna de lui.

\- En mariage! J'avais raison de dire que mon fils avait bon goût. Et qu'avez-vous répondu?

\- Qu'une jeune fille de son âge serait mieux pour lui.

\- Voilà une façon délicate de dire non.

\- Bien sûr que j'allais dire non! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez?!

\- Oui, vous préférez peut-être le jeune et vigoureux chevalier de tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi? S'écria Lianna en s'arrêtant de danser.

Aragorn l'attira de nouveau à lui pour continuer de danser.

\- Avez-vous oublié la raison de ma présence ici?!

\- Non, Dame Lianna. Je vous taquinais juste.

\- Eh bien, je ne vous savais pas joueur, grommela Lianna.

\- Dame Lianna...

Mais Aragorn ne put finir sa phrase car un serviteur s'approcha en courant d'eux.

Seigneur, Lord Endermill est arrivé au château. Il a l'air en colère...

A peine avait-il dit çà, que la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Trois hommes se frayèrent un chemin vers le milieu de la salle. La musique s'était arrêtée. Un bel homme blond et grand s'avança vers le roi avec un petit coffre dans les bras. Lianna, reconnaissant le Lord, se cacha derrière le roi ce qui était facile vu la carrure de ce dernier.

\- Lord Endermill.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, répondit-il sans faire de révérence devant son souverain.

\- Vous êtes là pour le bal, cher Lord? Demanda Aragorn, ne relevant pas son manque de respect pour éviter un conflit qui s'annonçait déjà.

\- Non, Seigneur. Je suis là suite au second renvoi de ce coffre, dit Endermill en donnant le coffre à Aragorn. Et maintenant, Seigneur Aragorn, je vous demande de cesser de nous importuner, ma femme et moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé de rançon et je n'en demanderai jamais.

Lianna, sous l'effet de la colère, sortit de sa cachette.

\- Vous mentez, Lord Endermill! Vous avez kidnappé ma sœur et j'exige que vous me la rendiez, s'écria-t-elle.

Le Lord inspecta la jeune femme devant lui. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui prit le menton pour lui lever le visage. Celle-ci le repoussa brusquement.

\- Espèce de...commença Lianna.

\- Mais oui! Je vous reconnais. J'ai eu du mal au début car je ne vous avais jamais vu en robe. Vous êtes charmante. Si je l'avais su, je vous aurais peut-être choisi, dit-il de façon provocante.

\- Je vous prie d'être poli avec cette dame, gronda Aragorn.

\- Je m'en excuse alors.

\- Bien, alors maintenant rendez-moi ma sœur, gronda Lianna en s'approchant de très près du Lord.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne comprends rien à cette affaire. Je n'ai pas kidnappé votre sœur.

\- Faux! Faux! Et faux! Cria-t-elle.

Elle attrapa rapidement un poignard placé dans la ceinture du Lord et le plaça sous la gorge de celui-ci. Les 2 hommes, escorte du Lord, sortirent à leur tour leur épée.

\- Dites-leur de ranger leurs armes, cria Lianna.

\- Faites ce qu'elle dit, répondit Lord Endermill.

Les hommes rangèrent leur épée.

\- Dame Lianna, vous devriez...

\- Taisez-vous! Cela ne vous regarde pas, Seigneur Aragorn. Cela se passe entre Lord Endermill et moi.

Autour d'eux, les gens étaient choqués. Les conseillers du roi s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Maintenant à nous deux, Lord Endermill.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan, je vous assure, vous vous trompez.

Dans la foule, des murmures montèrent. Dame Lianna était en faite une princesse.

\- Vous allez m'écouter maintenant, Lord Endermill. Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu au début, mais je vous rassure tout de suite. Je n'ai pas changé. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver pour m'amener ma sœur. Passez ce délai, je viendrai la chercher moi-même!

\- Mais...Endermill fut arrêté par la lame du couteau qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chair.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, répéta-t-elle.

Et pour mettre fin à la conversation, elle lança le couteau dans un bouclier pendu non loin sur un des piliers de la salle. Il se planta en plein milieu du bouclier. Quelques cris retentirent dans la grande salle. Lord Endermill regarda Lianna dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le fit pâlir. Il sortit de la salle avec ses 2 hommes. Lianna se tenait toujours les bras croisés au milieu de la salle. Endalague demanda à l'orchestre de recommencer à jouer espérant ainsi dissipé le malaise qui flottait dans la pièce. Dans la foule, le mot « princesse » était sur toutes les lèvres. Aragorn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lianna. Elle s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de jupons. Elle s'approcha des enfants et d'un simple regard, ils comprirent que la fête était finie. Lianna et les enfants sortirent de la salle sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, les danseurs étaient de nouveau en piste et les conversations avaient repris. Aragorn avait lui aussi repris sa place sur son trône. Il était en grande conversation avec Gandalf, Gimli et Légolas.

A suivre...


	11. Second entretien avec le roi

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 11 : Second entretien avec le roi

Lianna était dans la chambre des princes.

\- Dis Lianna, tu es vraiment une princesse? Demanda Arléas.

\- Oui.

\- Comment s'appelle ton royaume? Interrogea Ardaron.

\- Iranir.

\- C'est joli, dit Antonella.

\- Je crois, les enfants, qu'il y a eu assez de spectacle pour ce soir. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous raconte pas d'histoire ce soir? Demanda Lianna.

\- Non, Lianna. C'est pas grave,dit Ardaron semblant soudain plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux princes, elle emmena la petite princesse dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit Minmill qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Minmill, que se passe-t-il?

\- Dame...Princesse Lianna-Chan, le roi vous attend dans ses appartements.

\- S'il te plaît, Minmill, ne m'appelle pas Princesse. Et dis au roi que je le verrai demain à la première heure.

\- Princesse, c'est un ordre qui ne peut être discuté, dit la servante mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme soupira. Résignée, elle suivit Minmill jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Le roi était assis dans un fauteuil devant sa cheminée allumée. Il avait passé son manteau d'intérieur sur sa chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait voir son torse musclé. Lianna était plutôt mal à l'aise seule face au roi. Aragorn la regardait en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire devant cette attitude figée. Aragorn se leva alors et s'approcha de Lianna. Elle se sentit petite face à cette immense carrure.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan.

\- Seigneur Aragorn.

\- Quand auriez-vous révélé votre statut?

\- Si tout s'était passé normalement, jamais. J'aurais récupéré ma sœur et j'aurai terminé mon travail ici. Je serai alors rentrée chez moi, sans histoire, mais Lord Endermill a encore voulu mettre son grain de sel.

\- Princesse, êtes-vous sûre que Lord Endermill retient votre sœur?

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire!? s'écria Lianna en colère. Lord Endermill a envahi nos terres jouxtant le Gondor. Après quelques batailles, mon père a voulu faire un pacte avec lui et l'a fait venir au palais. 3 jours plus tard, Lord Endermill était parti emportant avec lui ma sœur et laissant derrière lui une demande de rançon. Alors oui, je vous le dis, j'ai vu le mot comme je vous vois aujourd'hui. Lord Endermill est l'homme qui a enlevé ma sœur.

La colère avait rendu les joues de Lianna toutes roses. Aragorn se mit à la contempler. Devant le regard inquisiteur du roi, Lianna rougit encore plus. Aragorn caressa une joue de la jeune femme. Elle repoussa alors sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle sur le défensive.

\- J'ai vu tant de colère dans vos yeux que je voulais l'effacer d'une caresse.

Aragorn s'avança vers elle, mais Lianna s'éloigna à son tour. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua son approche. A force, Lianna tomba dans le fauteuil et Aragorn l'emprisonna en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, auriez-vous bu plus que de raison pour agir ainsi?

\- Non, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai envie de faire çà!

Et il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme sans douceur. Surprise sur le coup, Lianna se laissa faire puis soudain une bûche craqua dans la cheminée et ramena Lianna à la réalité. Elle le repoussa brusquement. Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Est-ce l'annonce de mon titre qui vous incite à agir de façon aussi cavalière?! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que l'on connaisse mon titre de princesse. Tout le monde va me regarder de travers maintenant. Et si vous n'avez rien de réellement important à me dire, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre.

\- Juste une chose, Princesse Lianna-Chan. J'aimerai vous faire la cour, alors réfléchissez-y avant d'opposer tout refus, dit-il en attrapant une main de la jeune fille. Prenez votre temps.

Aragorn s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je persiste à dire que ce genre de geste devrait être réservé à vos enfants et non à une étrangère comme moi, dit-elle d'un ton triste. Bonne nuit, Seigneur Aragorn.

Elle fit une légère révérence et sortit des appartements du roi. Dans son lit, Lianna se mit à réfléchir à cette soirée. La demande en mariage du Prince Ardaron, qui la fit sourire, la confrontation avec Lord Endermill, qui la mit en colère, et cette entrevue surréaliste avec le roi Aragorn, qui la laissait sceptique. Elle se recroquevilla dans son lit. Soudain elle se sentit seule. Cette histoire serait-elle bientôt finie? Et comment se finirait-elle? Les enfants allaient lui manquer et surtout la petite princesse, car elle savait qu'Antonella avait plus besoin que quiconque d'avoir une maman. Une maman... Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le roi. Il avait dit vouloir lui faire la cour. Elle repensa aux commentaires qu'elle avait entendu ici et là sur sa ressemblance avec la reine Arwen. La lumière se fit alors dans sa tête : le roi voyait en elle l'ancienne reine, une mère pour ses enfants, le portrait vivant de son ancien amour. Sur cette conclusion, elle décida de ne plus approcher le roi. Dans 3 mois, elle partirait à la recherche de sa soeur si Lord Endermill ne la ramenait pas avant. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et finalement elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A suivre...


	12. Autre statut, autre traitement

Salut tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre pour ce mois. Je reviendrai avec la suite des aventures de Lianna début septembre. Bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes!

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 12 : Changement de statut, changement de traitement

Le lendemain, Lianna se réveilla grâce au doux chant des oiseaux. Le soleil filtrait déjà à travers les grandes tentures. Elle se leva et ouvrit ses lourds rideaux pour voir le soleil juste au-dessus de l'horizon. Elle se prépara et alla réveiller les enfants. Minmill arriva dans la chambre des princes quelques minutes plus tard. Devant Lianna, elle fit une révérence.

\- Arrête Minmill. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ici, je ne suis pas une princesse. Alors agis comme d'habitude, dit Lianna.

\- Père dit qu'une princesse est toujours une princesse. Qu'importe où elle se trouve, elle doit être traitée comme une princesse, dit Arléas.

Lianna soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son jeune frère lui faire la morale.

\- Je vais voir la princesse, Minmill. On se retrouve à la grande salle pour manger.

XXXXX

Lianna et Antonella s'avancèrent dans la salle. À la place habituelle des enfants, des nobles de la cour avaient déjà pris place.

\- Lianna, où sont mes frères? Et pourquoi ces gens sont à nos places? Demanda la petite princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas, Princesse.

Elle tourna la tête vers le roi et vit près de lui les 2 princes. Un serviteur s'approcha des 2 princesses et les conduisit auprès du roi. Dans la salle, tous les yeux étaient tournés sur elles, enfin particulièrement sur Lianna. Le serviteur plaça la petite princesse sur un siège laissant le siège à côté du roi pour Lianna. La mine sévère, Lianna regarda la place libre puis le roi. Celui-ci fit signe de prendre place. Elle avait décidé de ne plus le côtoyer si c'était possible et elle tiendrait sa promesse. Elle s'avança vers le siège et parla à l'oreille de la petite princesse. Elle plaça alors Antonella sur le siège à côté de son père et prit sa place. Le roi sembla contrarié, mais Lianna n'en avait que faire. Elle évita son regard tout le repas, puis elle emmena les enfants faire une promenade dans les jardins du palais. Dehors, le temps s'était beaucoup refroidit. D'ici quelques jours, les premiers flocons de neige tomberaient. L'heure du cours avec Maître Bratak était arrivée. Elle emmena les princes à la salle d'études.

\- Princesse, avez-vous froid? Demanda Lianna.

\- Non, ça va, Lianna.

\- Alors, venez avec moi, car je commence à avoir froid. Je vais chercher mon châle.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la chambre de Lianna, Lianna vit que ses affaires avaient disparues. Plus rien, la chambre était vide. Elle sortit de la chambre et vit Endalague dans le couloir.

\- Endalague ! J'ai un problème.

\- Oui, Princesse! Dit-il en faisant une révérence. Que se passe-t-il?

\- Cessez de m'appeler Princesse ! C'est Lianna. Mes affaires ! Toutes mes affaires ont disparues !

\- Oh, mais c'est une demande du seigneur Aragorn.

\- Une demande?

\- Le roi vous a donné une nouvelle chambre digne de votre rang.

\- Digne de mon rang? Dites moi, mon ami, le seigneur Aragorn fait-il son entraînement d'armes?

\- Euh oui, Princesse.

\- Bien. Je vous confie la princesse. Amenez-là à Minmill. Moi, j'ai une affaire à régler, dit-elle en colère.

Lianna se rendit à l'armurerie. Le roi était bien là entouré de 4 chevaliers. Lianna mit un casque et attrapa un bouclier et une épée.

\- Seigneur du Gondor! Cria Lianna debout sur la rambarde.

Les 5 hommes se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Lianna exécuta un salto avant avec quelques difficultés dûes au lourd tissus de sa robe.

\- Fichue robe! Jura-t-elle en se redressant.

Les hommes se mirent à rire. Aragorn s'avança vers elle.

\- Princesse, que se passe-t-il?

Lianna arrêta son avancé de la pointe de son épée.

\- Je suis là pour vous défier.

\- Me défier?! Rigola Aragorn, mais il s'arrêta assez vite devant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Me défier?

\- Je veux récupérer ma chambre.

\- Votre chambre de bonne?

\- C'est une très bonne chambre. Si je vous bats à l'épée, je récupère ma chambre.

\- Bien, et si je gagne, vous venez vous balader à cheval avec moi.

Lianna réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- D'accord.

Les 4 chevaliers montèrent sur l'estrade pour regarder le combat. Les 2 adversaires croisèrent le fer. Enfin, bien que Lianna soit une très bonne combattante, Aragorn s'amusa beaucoup avec elle. Plus d'une fois, il lui tapa les fesses avec le plat de son épée sous le regard goguenard de ses chevaliers. Lianna réussit une fois à bloquer le roi contre le mur, mais Aragorn répondit en lui volant un baiser. Surprise, elle baissa sa garde et se retrouva à genoux, l'épée du roi sous la gorge.

\- J'ai gagné, Lianna.

Il l'aida à se relever.

\- Vous gardez votre nouvelle chambre et je vous attends dans 10min à l'écurie, dit-il et il l'embrassa devant ses hommes.

Lianna regarda Aragorn enlever sa légère armure et sortir de l'armurerie. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait embrassée devant ses hommes. Dans le groupe, il y avait le jeune chevalier de la veille et par ce geste, il lui signifiait « chasse gardée ». Qu'elle pouvait détester l'arrogance des hommes! Elle alla ranger son casque, son bouclier et son épée et repensa au baiser d'Aragorn. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes du roi, mais avait-elle le droit de se laisser courtiser?

A suivre...


	13. Escapade à cheval

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Réponses aux reviews

 **Lilid28 :** Merci!

 **LaCroqueuseDeFic :** Merci pour ce long commentaire. Ça fait plaisir de lire ce que les lecteurs pensent. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture.

 **Luna Shadow :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, j'essaie d'écrire des histoires que l'on ne voit pas forcément. C'est plus amusant pour les lecteurs. Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 13 : Escapade à cheval

Dix minutes plus tard, Lianna rejoignit l'écurie et trouva Aragorn en train d'atteler son fier destrier. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Princesse Lianna, venez. Je vais vous montrer votre monture. Une belle jument blanche. Pas aussi belle que vous, mais très jolie.

\- Quel tact de me comparer à un cheval, ironisa-t-elle.

Aragorn comprit son erreur mais ne s'en formalisa pas. La jument était jolie, petite et calme, mais un bruit attira l'attention de Lianna. On aurait dit des coups de sabots lancés dans la porte en bois d'un box. Lianna détourna son attention vers ce bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un magnifique étalon à la robe ébène. Elle s'approcha de la porte en l'appelant, mais Aragorn la stoppa.

\- Non, Princesse. Ce cheval est sauvage. Nous venons juste de le trouver. Il n'est pas dompter.

\- Il est sauvage et vous le gardez dans ce minuscule box! Vous devriez avoir un enclos pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou.

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte du box, mais Aragorn voulut une nouvelle fois l'arrêter.

\- Laissez moi faire! S'impatienta-t-elle.

Le cheval regarda la femme devant lui. Elle s'avança dans le box. Le cheval avait quelques signes de stress. Sa patte arrière battait le sol nerveusement. Lianna se mit à parler une langue étrangère. Une merveilleuse langue à l'accent chantant qu'Aragorn prit pour de l'elfique au début, mais plus il écoutait moins les mots avaient de sens. Un palefrenier s'était approché près à agir si un accident survenait.

Elle caressa le museau de l'étalon pour qu'il s'imprègne de son odeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appuyait sa tête en toute confiance contre la tête du cheval noir. Aragorn voulut s'approcher de Lianna, mais l'étalon rua brusquement et se plaça entre le roi et la jeune femme comme pour la protéger. Aragorn tomba à la renverse. Le palefrenier courut à l'aide de son seigneur. Lianna passa la tête sous l'encolure du cheval.

\- Vous allez bien, Seigneur Aragorn? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, tout va bien, Princesse.

\- Hum, je crois que Ardant ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

\- Ardant? S'étonna Aragorn.

\- Oui, Ardant. C'est comme çà qu'il s'appelle.

\- Et c'est lui qui vous l'a dit? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

\- Oui, pourquoi? Vous trouvez çà stupide?! S'exclama Lianna.

Aragorn ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas énervée plus la belle jeune femme devant lui.

\- Il me faudrait un mors pour Ardant.

\- Il est hors de question que vous le montiez! S'écria Aragorn en voulant s'approcher.

L'étalon frappa le sol de son sabot pour le mettre en garde.

\- Vous avez voulu une promenade à cheval. Voilà, j'ai choisi mon cheval. Maintenant dépêchez-vous, car je dois être de retour pour le repas des enfants.

Le palefrenier regarda le roi pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Aragorn fit un signe positif de la tête. L'homme ramena le mors à la princesse. Plus tard, Aragorn et Lianna se promenaient dans la forêt. Il avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de Lianna mais l'étalon ne voulut pas le laisser faire. Il devait trouver une autre façon de se rapprocher d'elle. Puis l'idée lui vint brusquement. Il l'emmena à la cascade blanche. Il descendit de cheval et l'attacha à un arbre. Lianna fit de même. Tranquillement, ils se promenèrent près de la cascade. Aragorn prit plusieurs fois la main de Lianna pour l'aider à passer des obstacles. Il lui attrapa une dernière fois la main pour l'amener derrière la cascade dans la grotte. Cette fois, il garda sa main dans la sienne et continua son chemin dans la grotte. Cette fois, il garda sa main dans la sienne et continua son chemin dans la grotte.

\- Euh...Seigneur Aragorn...commença-t-elle.

Mais Aragorn la tira alors fermement vers lui. Lianna déglutit difficilement. L'homme devant elle était magnifique et une force incroyable émanait de lui. Aragorn caressa la joue droite de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur de ce geste. Aragorn prit sa réaction pour une invitation et posa sa bouche sur celle tendre de Lianna. Il l'obligea alors à s'allonger par terre. Ses mains parcouraient le corps à l'allure fragile de la jeune femme. Cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de femme dans ses bras et il se rendit alors compte que ça lui avait énormément manqué.

Lianna caressait ses larges épaules, faisant grogner de plaisir Aragorn. Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou puis descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Lianna haletait sous les baisers et les caresses expertes. La bouche d'Aragorn remonta vers l'oreille de Lianna et sa main caressa un sein.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il. Douce Arwen...

Les mots claquèrent dans la tête de Lianna. Elle se figea alors dans les bras d'Aragorn. Celui-ci sentit alors le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Il se releva légèrement et vit qu'elle lui tournait la tête. Malgré cela, il vit une larme roulée sur sa joue.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lianna tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Était-il sérieux quand il posait cette question? Son regard se fit sombre. Cet idiot ne s'était même pas aperçu de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle s'assit, mais elle restait partiellement emprisonnée dans ses bras. Aragorn voulut l'embrasser sur la joue pour apaiser cette colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais Lianna bloqua son geste d'une main.

\- Veuillez me laisser me relever, Seigneur Aragorn, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Non! Que se passe-t-il Lianna?

Devant ce refus catégorique, Lianna attrapa le bras qui la bloquait et à l'aide d'une clé de bras elle le repoussa, mais c'était sans compter sur la force et l'agilité du roi. Aragorn se trouva à nouveau au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa de plus belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarta d'elle espérant qu'elle soit plus calme.

\- Ne me touchez plus, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale prouvant que sa colère était toujours là.

\- Je crois que cela me sera impossible, ma douce amie.

\- Je ne suis pas votre douce amie, cria-t-elle.

\- Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas ma douce amie. Vous êtes ma future épouse, gronda-t-il.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui sur quelque chose. Même son histoire avec Arwen n'avait pas été aussi forte à leur début.

\- Alors là, vous pouvez rêver. Jamais, je ne ferai un mariage de convenance.

\- Un mariage de convenance? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

\- Pas un mariage de convenance? Alors si ce n'est pas un mariage de convenance, cessez de m'appeler Arwen lorsque vous m'embrassez!

\- Quoi? S'écria Aragorn.

Les mots de Lianna lui avaient mis une gifle. Sous le choc, il s'écarta d'elle. Lianna se releva. Aragorn vit son expression changée. La colère fit place à la tristesse.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçu, dit-elle avec un rire amer.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne vous épouserai pas. Je veux un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je semble être. Vous voyez en moi l'image de votre défunte reine. Je n'en suis qu'une pâle copie.

\- Non, vous...

\- Laissez-moi terminer, Aragorn. Vous me trouvez intéressante pour le moment, mais une fois que vous aurez fini de nous comparer, votre cœur choisira l'original. Alors nous serons malheureux et pas seulement nous deux, mais aussi vos enfants qui espèrent me voir rester. Voilà Aragorn, si je devais vous épouser, il faudrait que vous m'acceptiez moi Princesse Lianna-Chan, aînée de la famille Vidalni régnant sur le royaume d'Iranir, et non Lianna, sosie officiel de la reine Arwen votre défunte épouse.

Elle lui donna un tendre baiser, comme pour lui dire adieu et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre sa monture. Aragorn était toujours assis, le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la grotte, comme s'il attendait qu'elle revienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il s'allongea sur le dos et se mit à réfléchir.

\- L'ai-je vraiment demandé en mariage à cause de sa ressemblance avec toi? Demanda Aragorn à voix haute.

\- Oui, dit une voix féminine.

Aragorn se releva brusquement.

\- Arwen!?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

La jeune femme apparut à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là? Tu es morte! S'étonna le roi.

\- Seule mon enveloppe charnelle a péri, mon âme, elle, est encore présente. L'âme d'un elfe est plus puissante que l'âme d'un humain. Ma volonté me permet d'aller où je veux et depuis ces 3 dernières années, je vous ai protégé toi et les enfants.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me dire çà! S'écria Aragorn.

\- Tu sais très bien comment nous agissons, nous autres les elfes. Moins les humains en savent sur nous, mieux cela est. Mais revenons-en à ta question de tout à l'heure, reprit Arwen. Oui, tu as remarqué Lianna à cause de sa ressemblance avec moi, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu l'as demandée en mariage. Tu l'aimes.

\- Ah oui, et comment tu le sais? Demanda-t-il en s'énervant car lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que nos âmes sont reliées, et que par conséquent je peux lire en elle aussi aisément que dans un livre. Je te donne un conseil: vis ta vie Aragorn, suis ton cœur. J'ai vu que Lianna était ton âme-sœur.

\- Mon âme-sœur? Mais et toi?

\- Moi? J'ai été ton premier vrai amour et tu as été jusqu'au bout de notre histoire. Maintenant, tourne la page. J'entends ton âme hurler le mot « trahison », mais c'est faux. Tu ne me trahis pas, car je ne suis plus de ce monde. Lianna est une personne juste, loyale et attentionnée. Nos enfants l'adorent, surtout Antonella. Bien que cela fait mal de l'admettre, elle a besoin d'une vraie mère, pas d'une nourrice. Elle a besoin de Lianna. Alors Aragorn, je te demande de te battre pour elle et d'être patient. Elle comprendra vite qu'elle a mal interprété les paroles. Au revoir, mon roi, et ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur vous.

Et l'image d'Arwen s'estompa. Avait-il rêvé? Non, au fond de lui, il savait que cette apparition avait vraiment au lieu. Il se décida alors à rentrer.

A suivre...


	14. Godefroy duc de Lombani

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 14: Godefroy, duc de Lombani

Comme il s'en doutait, Lianna le fuyait et le peu de fois où il pouvait l'approcher, de nombreuses personnes se tenaient au tour d'eux. Voilà où il en était de sa cour auprès de la fougueuse Lianna un peu plus d'une semaine après leur tête à tête à la cascade.

Ce soir-là, le roi discutait avec ses amis Gimli, Légolas et Gandalf devant un bon feu de cheminée dans son salon privée. Les enfants étaient là avec Lianna. Les garçons écoutaient leurs histoires avec beaucoup d'émerveillement tandis qu'Antonella parlait avec Lianna un peu à l'écart. Endalague pénétra dans le salon suivi par un homme blond de grande taille. Il s'approcha du roi. Aragorn et ses amis levèrent les yeux vers l'étranger. Le roi tourna la tête vers Lianna, cette dernière était toujours plongée dans sa conversation avec sa fille.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan, connaissez-vous un certain Godefroy?

Lianna leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de l'étranger. Elle se leva lentement puis se précipita dans les bras de l'homme. Aragorn eut un pincement au cœur. Le couple devant lui semblait être très intime.

\- Godefroy, mon ami, comme tu m'as manqué! Comment vont mon père et mon frère?

\- Princesse, vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, répondit-il.

Il lança alors un regard derrière Lianna. La jeune femme se retourna et se souvint alors du roi et de sa suite. Elle attrapa la main de Godefroy et s'approcha du groupe.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, je vous présente Godefroy, duc de Lombani, chef des armées de mon père.

Le regard d'Aragorn était figé sur les mains enlacées du couple devant lui. Godefroy surprit le regard du roi et serra un peu plus la main de Lianna. Ce geste ramena Aragorn à la réalité. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'étranger. Aragorn se leva de son siège et fit face à Godefroy.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon royaume Godefroy de Lombani. J'espère que votre route fut agréable.

\- Elle s'est très bien passée bien qu'un peu longue. Mes hommes et moi avons fait peu de pause sur la route. Ma hâte de retrouver ma princesse était plus forte que ma fatigue.

\- Je comprends cela, dit Aragorn d'une façon très détachée, bien que fausse.

Un long silence s'en suivit, seulement brisé par l'intervention de Légolas.

\- Bien, Messire Godefroy. Je me présente : Légolas un des conseillers du roi. Vu la longue route que vous venez de faire, je vous propose ainsi qu'à vos hommes de vous reposer. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez vous installer.

Godefroy se tourna vers la princesse.

\- Vas-y Godefroy, nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain et les jours qui viennent.

\- Je ferai comme vous le souhaitez, Princesse.

Il fit un baise-main à Lianna et consentit à suivre Légolas. Gandalf en profita pour les accompagner.

\- Les enfants, embrassez votre père. Il est aussi l'heure pour nous de retourner dans nos quartiers.

Chacun des enfants s'avancèrent vers leur père pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Lianna croisa le regard d'Aragorn et fit une légère révérence pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Aragorn se retrouva seul avec Gimli. Ce dernier se leva et serra l'avant-bras du roi, le regardant avec compassion. Même son ami Gimli, le rustre nain, avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre Lianna et ce général.

XXXXX

Godefroy était arrivé à Minas Thirith la veille de nuit et aujourd'hui, il s'était levé peu après l'aube afin de partir à la découverte de la ville blanche. Les rues étaient déjà animées malgré l'heure matinale. Errant dans les rues, il put se rendre compte que la ville ressemblait énormément à la capitale de son pays, bien que la population démontrait de nombreuses différences avec son peuple. Ici, beaucoup de nains et d'elfes déambulaient parmi les hommes et les femmes de Minas Thirith. Jamais en Iranir, un elfe ne serait autorisé à circuler sans une escorte armée. Enfin, sur la question elfique, Godefroy était plutôt neutre au grand désarroi de Lianna. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de voir en vie cet elfe dénommé Légolas s'il se souvenait bien. Lianna devait prendre sur elle pour pouvoir le côtoyer sans rien dire. La connaissant, ce devait être une véritable torture.

La vie semblait agréable ici. Godefroy continua sa promenade encore une bonne demi-heure, lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Messire Godefroy!

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir le roi Aragorn ainsi que le dit elfe Légolas suivis par 3 hommes de la garde.

\- Vous êtes debout de bien bonne heure, Seigneur Aragorn, dit Godefroy après l'avoir salué.

\- Je me rendais à l'avant-poste de la garde, à l'entrée de la ville. J'envoie une de mes troupes chez un de mes vassaux. Vous voulez m'accompagner à l'entrée de la ville?

\- Bien sûr, Seigneur Aragorn.

Les 2 hommes et l'elfe se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la grande porte principale de la ville. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Aragorn reprit la conversation sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur ses derniers temps : Lianna.

\- Dites-moi, Lord Godefroy, vous semblez assez proche de la princesse. Ai-je raison?

\- Oui, dit simplement Godefroy.

Surpris par la réponse courte, Aragorn tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. L'homme blond avait une beauté froide avec quelques traits qui auraient pu faire penser à un elfe, mais lorsqu'il souriait à Lianna toute son humanité ressortait sur son visage.

\- Mais encore? Demanda Aragorn.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions fiancés.

Un silence fit place. Aragorn avait espéré entendre n'importe quelle réponse sauf celle-là. Mais il s'en doutait à la façon dont ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous entendez quoi par « pas si longtemps »?

Légolas regardait le combat silencieux qui se tenait entre les 2 hommes à côté de lui. Ah! Ces hommes! Pensa Légolas.

\- Nos fiançailles ont été rompus il y a 10 mois.

\- Et puis-je savoir...

\- Que voulez-vous exactement, Seigneur Aragorn? Demanda Godefroy d'une voix glaciale en se tournant vers le héros de la terre du milieu.

\- Eh bien, je... il se trouve que...

\- Pouvez-vous énoncer de façon intelligible vos intentions, Monsieur?

Légolas se mit à rire. Les 2 hommes le regardèrent avec curiosité.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre la princesse Lianna disputer l'un des princes. Mais continuez, ne faites pas attention à moi.

Godefroy reporta son regard sur le roi.

\- Je fais la cour à votre princesse et je l'ai même demandé en mariage, mais elle semble un peu réticente à mes avances.

\- Peut-être n'est-elle pas sensible à vos charmes, Seigneur. Sauf votre respect, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Sauf votre respect, elle est plutôt réceptive à mes charmes comme vous le dites si bien, mais elle...

Aragorn ne put finir sa phrase que Godefroy l'attrapa par le haut de sa cape. Les 3 soldats sortirent leur épée et les placèrent sous la gorge de l'étranger, alors que Légolas avait posé ses mains sur l'épaule des 2 hommes.

\- Comment osez-vous...

\- Doucement, Messieurs. Nous sommes en pleine rue, fit remarquer Légolas.

Autour d'eux, quelques bourgeois et commerçants avaient arrêté leur activité et regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, la troupe nous attend pour pouvoir prendre la route. Messire Godefroy, retournez au palais et attendez nous dans la salle du trône. Nous serons de retour dans moins d'une heure.

Sur ces mots, Légolas tira Aragorn par le bras et le remit en route vers l'entrée de la ville. Un soldat resta avec Godefroy et le raccompagna jusqu'au palais.

XXXXX

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Aragorn et Légolas pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Godefroy était assis sur une des marches menant au trône. En entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, il se releva brusquement et s'approcha du roi. Pendant quelques secondes, les 2 hommes se toisèrent sans dire un mot.

\- Reprenons alors notre conversation, s'écria Godefroy. Que voulez-vous de ma princesse?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je fais la cour à votre princesse, mais elle a des réticences pour ce qui est d'un futur mariage.

\- Ma princesse est... comment dire... quelqu'un de très indépendant. Et depuis que sa sœur, la princesse Amélia, a été enlevée, elle n'est plus la même. La joie et l'insouciance l'ont quittées. Lorsqu'on était fiancé, elle aimait passer du temps avec moi, faire de longues promenades à cheval, discuter des heures au coin du feu. Et un jour, tout s'est arrêté. Elle partit chez nos vassaux récoltés des fonds pour la rançon, elle offrit ses services à notre communauté pour s'occuper l'esprit. Lorsqu'on était tous les deux, elle n'était plus avec moi. Son regard était vide. Et puis un jour, où elle avait consenti à faire une promenade à cheval, elle m'a dit qu'elle me rendait ma liberté. Elle disait qu'elle voyait que j'étais triste de son nouveau comportement, mais qu'elle ne retrouverait pas sa joie de vivre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa sœur. Je lui ai dit que je l'attendrai mais elle n'a pas voulu que je fasse çà. Pour elle, j'avais déjà perdu trop de temps avec elle. Je suis resté près d'elle les premiers temps, mais rien y fit. Et puis elle décida de venir dans votre royaume pour récupérer sa sœur. Là, j'ai compris que je l'avais définitivement perdue. Je crois que tant que sa sœur ne sera pas revenue, sa vie sera entre parenthèses. Maintenant, j'ose espérer que vous n'ayez rien fait de désobligeant envers elle, dit Godefroy de façon très sèche.

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait de désobligeant, répondit Aragorn bien qu'il savait honteusement que c'était faux. Vous l'aimez encore?

\- La question n'est pas là. Sachez juste que je serai prêt à mourir pour elle. Si votre demande de mariage est sérieuse, vous devrez vous battre pour elle.

\- Avec vous? Demanda Aragorn.

\- Non, avec elle. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois m'entretenir avec ma princesse à propos de son royaume. Messieurs, dit-il en faisant un petit signe de tête avant de partir.

Aragorn se tourna vers Légolas. Celui-ci avait un regard plutôt sérieux.

XXXXX

Godefroy avait rejoint Lianna dans le petit salon qui se tenait près de la chambre d'Antonella. Les garçons étaient avec Maître Bratak en études. Lianna lisait une histoire à la petite princesse.

\- Godefroy! S'écria Lianna en voyant l'homme entrer dans la pièce.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui baisa la main. La petite Antonella regarda l'homme avec admiration. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme qui ressemblait autant à un elfe. Cela l'intriguait.

\- Princesse, nous n'avons pas pu parler hier soir. Comment vas-tu, ma Lianna?

\- Ce n'est pas votre Lianna! S'écria Antonella. C'est la mienne et celle de mon papa, dit-elle en s'accrochant à la jeune femme.

\- Antonella, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un invité. Excusez-vous, jeune fille!

\- Excusez-moi, Lord Godefroy, dit la petite fille en baissant les yeux d'un air boudeur.

\- Vous êtes toute excusée, Princesse, et je comprends votre envie de la garder pour vous, dit Godefroy en regardant Lianna tendrement.

\- Et comment vont mon père et mon frère? Demanda Lianna pour faire diversion.

\- Ton père va bien, mais il était extrêmement inquiet en voyant ton départ. Ton frère l'a beaucoup soutenu. Il a pris beaucoup de maturité depuis ton départ. Ils espèrent que ton retour avec Amélia se fera très vite.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon retour sera aussi rapide que çà.

\- Ton cœur est attaché ici, je comprends, dit Godefroy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Lianna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, la cour que te fait le roi...

\- Quoi? S'écria Lianna en se redressant sur le canapé.

Antonella regarda Lianna avec un sourire lumineux. Lianna commença à paniquer en voyant la réaction joyeuse de la petite princesse.

\- Antonella, allez demander du thé pour nous 3 à Minmill, ordonna Lianna.

\- Mais...

\- S'il vous plaît, Princesse.

La petite princesse sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Lianna se tourna vers Godefroy.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de « cour »?! s'écria Lianna.

\- Mais vous savez bien, votre seigneur Aragorn vous fait la cour, dit Godefroy en se levant du fauteuil reprenant le vouvoiement pour la future conversation désagréable.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon seigneur et secundo il est hors de question de « cour » entre nous.

\- Et bien, il ne doit pas être au courant, princesse, car son discours est très différent du vôtre.

\- Quand je disais que mon retour ne serait pas aussi rapide, je parlais de Lord Endermill.

\- Lui aussi vous fait la cour?

\- Quoi?! Godefroy, que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Je... Excuse-moi, Lianna. J'ai eu une conversation avec le roi et je m'aperçois que je t'ai perdue, dit Godefroy en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Godefroy, tu ne m'as pas perdue. Tu seras toujours spécial pour moi.

Godefroy attrapa brusquement le visage de Lianna et l'embrassa passionnément, mais la réponse de Lianna était beaucoup plus sobre, voire fade.

\- Hum, hum!

Les 2 étrangers sursautèrent en entendant le raclement de gorge. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent le seigneur Aragorn qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

A suivre...

(Ne me tapez pas, SVP)


	15. Tensions

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 15: Tensions

Le soir venu, Lianna était accoudée à sa fenêtre. Elle repensait à la journée qui venait de passer. Godefroy avait parlé avec Aragorn le matin et une tension s'était installée entre les 2 hommes. Une tension qui s'était amplifiée lorsque le midi Godefroy avait rejoint Lianna et après une étrange discussion, il l'avait embrassée. Bien sûr, Aragorn avait choisi ce moment pour venir voir sa gouvernante. Le roi avait fusillé des yeux Lianna et était parti sans dire un mot. Lianna avait crié sur Godefroy, ne comprenant pas son geste. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs discussions sur la rupture de leurs fiançailles mais le général de ses armées avait vraiment du mal à passer à autre chose.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle le remarqua seulement lorsque les épaules se frôlèrent. Elle tourna la tête et vit le profil d'Aragorn. Il paraissait sombre et sérieux.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Nos deux chambres communiquent par une porte dissimulée. Vous avez la chambre de ma défunte femme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Votre défunte femme.

Lianna alla s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil face à la grande cheminée. Aragorn s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme. Il attrapa sa main gauche et la trouva extrêmement froide.

\- Vous êtes gelée, princesse, murmura-t-il en massant la main de Lianna afin de lui transmettre sa chaleur.

\- Cela doit être une conséquence à l'atmosphère de ce soir au dîner. Plutôt glaciale, n'est-ce pas! Ironisa-t-elle en essayant d'enlever sa main de l'étau chaud fait par les mains d'Aragorn.

\- Alors je me ferais un plaisir de vous réchauffer, répondit-il la voix rendue rauque par un désir grandissant.

Surprise, Lianna tourna la tête vers le roi. Aragorn se leva et fit de même de Lianna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... commença Lianna mais elle fut interrompu par l'index d'Aragorn posé sur sa bouche.

\- N'ayez crainte et laissez vous faire, murmura Aragorn à son oreille.

Il passa son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'obligea à se rasseoir avec lui dans le fauteuil. Vue l'étroitesse du fauteuil, Aragorn se trouva collée à Lianna. Il attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme et les posa sur les siennes, puis il fit passer son manteau sur elle, refermant sa prise sur la taille de Lianna avec son bras gauche. Lianna était au début tendue entre les bras du Seigneur du « Gondor », puis quelques minutes plus tard son corps se détendit lentement. Sentant le mouvement de Lianna, Aragorn resserra tendrement sa prise sur sa belle, se permettant de lui embrasser la tempe. La princesse se mit à soupirer de bien-être. Surprise par sa propre réaction, elle espéra qu'Aragorn ne l'ait pas entendue. Ce dernier se mit à sourire en entendant le soupir de la jeune femme.

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, dit-il.

\- Pardon?

\- Ce bien-être, je le ressens aussi. J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras et ton corps aime çà aussi. Maintenant ta tête doit aussi assimiler çà.

\- Dis comme çà, ça paraît simple, mais Seigneur Aragorn, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle en voulant se lever du fauteuil.

Mais Aragorn resserra de nouveau ses bras sur elle.

\- Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il à son oreille.

\- Le besoin, mais pas l'envie, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu interprètes mal. Mon envie de toi me fait ressentir le besoin de te sentir près de toi. Touche moi, supplia-t-il presque.

Lianna fut choquée par une telle demande. Il attrapa sa main droite et la posa sur sa joue gauche couverte d'une barbe bien entretenue. Il la guida dans une caresse tendre au début mais qui devint plus sensuel lorsqu'il l'amena à toucher son cou puis son torse viril et musclé. Lianna était rouge et sur le point de manquer de souffle. Devant le regard intense d'Aragorn, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Bien qu'il s'était fait la promesse de rester sage, il approcha sa bouche du cou fragile de la jeune femme. Il déposa plusieurs baisers avant de suçoter doucement la douce peau de la jeune femme. Il continua à baisser la main de Lianna sur son ventre zébré de quelques vieilles blessures de guerre. Lianna gémit timidement. Encouragé par ce délicieux son, il posa sa main sur son entrejambe qui commençait à se tendre. Il fit quelques va-et-vient avant que Lianna ne réalisa réellement ce qu'il se passait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement d'Aragorn et du fauteuil. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour le roi. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers la cheminée.

\- Retournez dans votre chambre, Seigneur Aragorn, avant de regretter vos gestes, dit-elle après s'être raclée la gorge pour retrouver sa voix.

Aragorn resta de longues secondes assis dans le fauteuil à la contempler de dos. Jamais il n'avait ressenti çà pour une femme. Lianna attendait que le roi veuille bien sortir de sa chambre. Bizarrement, elle n'entendait pas le roi bouger. Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus, puis se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il se tenait devant elle, pratiquement collé à elle.

\- Une dernière chose, sinon je regretterai de ne pas l'avoir fait, car je dois effacer sa trace, dit Aragorn.

Lianna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment les mots d'Aragorn. Il attrapa sa nuque d'une main et sa taille de l'autre et lui donna un baiser passionné. Ce baiser dura de longues secondes avant qu'Aragorn ne s'écarte d'elle, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

\- Veuillez sortir de ma chambre, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Aragorn s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Sachez, Madame, que tout ce que vous voyez ici m'appartient. Les terres, ce palais, cette chambre, ce lit et bientôt ce sera votre tour.

Son regard était intense. Lianna vit rouge en entendant ses mots. Ils sonnaient comme une menace. Elle voulut s'arracher de ses bras, mais il la retint juste assez longtemps pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Il s'écarta enfin d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit, ma dame, et je sais qu'elle sera bonne car vous ne penserez plus qu'à moi.

Il fit une légère révérence et partit vers sa chambre.

XXXXX

Depuis 2 jours, la neige tombait en abondance sur Minas Thirith. La tension au palais était un peu retombée. Godefroy avait fait la paix avec Aragorn sous l'insistance de Lianna. Par contre, la tension sexuelle entre ces 2 derniers n'était pas prête de tomber. Aragorn ne manquait pas une occasion de lui frôler une main, une hanche, un bras quand il était près d'elle. Lianna devenait une vraie boule de nerf lorsque le roi entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait.

A bout de nerf, elle avait demandé à Minmill de s'occuper de la petite princesse pour 2h cet après-midi. Elle avait besoin de liberté et de grand air pour se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea donc vers les écuries royales. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la cour des écuries, elle vit devant elle le conseiller Gandalf.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan, comment allez-vous? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour, Conseiller Gandalf. Je vais bien. J'allais d'ailleurs faire une sortie à cheval, histoire de m'aérer la tête.

\- Votre tête serait-elle encombrée pour avoir besoin de l'aérer?

\- Oui, Conseiller. Encombrer par la bêtise des hommes.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. La tension des ces derniers jours était palpable.

Lianna regarda Gandalf intensément. Pouvait-elle lui parler librement? Il connaissait bien le roi depuis longtemps. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider à faire renoncer le roi à cette stupide idée d'épousailles?

\- Maître Gandalf, je crois que vous connaissez le Seigneur Aragorn depuis longtemps. Puis-je vous demander votre aide?

Gandalf la regarda avec un nouvel intérêt dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le pourrai, mais énoncez moi votre idée et je vous dirai si cela entre dans mes possibilités.

\- Le roi vous a-t-il parlé de son intention de m'épouser?

\- Oui, princesse. Et je le vois chaque jour essayer de vous faire la cour, dit-il avec tendresse.

\- Vous devez comprendre, Gandalf, qu'Aragorn mélange « fantasme et réalité ». Vous devez lui ouvrir les yeux. Aucun mariage n'est possible entre nous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « fantasme et réalité », princesse?

\- Ne faites pas l'ignorant. Je parle de ma ressemblance avec votre défunte reine. J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il l'attire en moi, c'est la nouveauté et ma ressemblance avec la reine. La nouveauté disparaîtra bientôt et il ne restera que la ressemblance et comme je l'ai déjà dit: l'original prévaut toujours sur la copie.

\- Et donc?

\- Faites lui comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous deux! S'écria Lianna.

Gandalf la regarda, perplexe.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup du seigneur Aragorn, mais vous, princesse, que ressentez-vous?

\- Moi? S'étonna-t-elle. Peu importe ce que je ressens. Je pense en premier lieu aux enfants. Ils ont assez souffert. Si notre histoire ne tient pas, ce seront eux les premiers touchés.

\- Si votre histoire ne tient pas, appuya Gandalf, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à l'avance.

Devant l'air renfrogné de Lianna, Gandalf fit quelques révélations.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Depuis votre arrivée parmi nous, il y a maintenant 10 mois, le seigneur Aragorn a changé. Il redevient sociable et aimable. Et lorsque vous apparaissez dans une pièce, son regard s'illumine. Je suis d'accord que votre ressemblance avec la reine Arwen a attiré l'œil du roi, comme la plupart des habitants de Minas Thirith, mais je peux vous confier que cela s'arrête très vite à votre physique. Arwen était d'une douceur et d'une grâce presque irréelle. Vous, vous êtes faite de passion et de force. Chacun de vos actes en est la preuve: la façon d'éduquer les enfants, de protéger la petite princesse et dernièrement votre tête à tête avec Lord Endermill. Si le roi s'est attaché à vous, c'est grâce à votre caractère, à votre être et non à votre image.

Lianna s'était mise à rougir entendant les mots de Gandalf. Mais elle était têtue et cela faisait aussi partie de son caractère.

\- Ma question est simple: Allez-vous m'aider?

\- J'aurai aimé avoir une fille comme vous, aussi passionnée et aussi entière. Et pour votre bonheur, je ne vous aiderai pas. Au contraire, je soutiendrai le roi dans ses démarches pour vous faire craquer, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Lianna fut choquée par l'honnêteté du vieil homme. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle reprit son chemin, préférant être malpolie plutôt que de risquer d'être vulgaire.

\- Bonne chance, Aragorn, murmura le vieil homme en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner.

XXXXX

Lianna pénétra dans le petit enclos des écuries royales après avoir récupéré un mors et des rênes. Dès qu'il avait entendu la porte de l'enclos, Ardant s'était tourné pour voir qui était l'intrus. Il reconnut tout de suite la femme qui parlait sa langue. Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle le caressa de son museau à sa croupe, le faisant frissonner. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui passer le mors et l'emmener en promenade. Ardant hennit d'approbation. Elle lui passa le mors et monta sur l'enclos pour monter sur son dos. Endalague arriva à ce moment-là en courant.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan, attendez!

Lianna se tourna vers le serviteur du roi.

\- Princesse, le roi vous demande.

Il ne manquait plus que çà, pensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis sur le départ, Endalague. Il devra attendre 2 bonnes heures.

\- Mais il a dit que c'était urgent. Qu'il devait vous parler, dit-il d'une voix peu rassurée sachant très bien que la princesse n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

\- Et bien, Endalague, vous lui direz mot pour mot « qu'il aille au diable » et comme vous ne saurez pas ce que ça veut dire, vous lui direz que ça veut dire « qu'il aille retrouver Sauron au Mordor ».

Endalague fut choquée par les paroles de la princesse. Lianna était gênée de se servir de lui, mais tant pis, elle avait réellement besoin d'aller galoper dans la forêt. Ardant prit de l'élan dans l'enclos et sauta au-dessus de la barrière. Endalague la regarda s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la ville puis il repartit en courant vers le roi.

A suivre...


	16. Tempêtes (1)

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 16: Tempêtes (1)

\- Elle a dit quoi? S'écria Aragorn.

\- Elle a dit mot pour mot : « qu'il aille au diable », répéta Endalague, ne voulant pas expliquer le sens réel du terme.

\- Mais ... qu'est-ce que ... commença Aragorn.

Il regarda alors ses conseillers qui hochèrent la tête de façon négative, prouvant qu'eux aussi ne comprenaient pas. Godefroy se mit à ricaner.

\- Pouvez-vous nous éclairer? Gronda Aragorn.

\- Je pense, connaissant ma princesse, qu'elle a donné la signification à votre serviteur, répondit Godefroy en se rapprochant du siège du roi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le serviteur qui pâlit soudainement.

\- Est-ce vrai, Endalague, que la princesse t'a donné la signification de ces mots? S'étonna Aragorn.

\- Est-ce oui ou non? S'écria le roi en se levant de son siège.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas le répéter. C'est... C'est si irrespectueux, frémit-il.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit, c'est un ordre! Cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bien, Seigneur. La signification est la suivante : « qu'il aille retrouver Sauron au Mordor ».

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- C'en est assez! S'écria Aragorn. Princesse ou pas, je vais la chercher, la ramener et la punir pour ses mots.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas...

Mais Godefroy ne put finir sa phrase qu'Aragorn sortit en courant de la salle. Il voulut courir à sa suite, mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la dite main et vit Légolas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. Ses mots dépassent souvent sa pensée et il tient trop à la princesse Lianna pour lui faire du mal. Alors dites-moi qui est ce « diable » et vous cause-t-il des problèmes? Demanda Légolas en le prenant par le bras et l'emmenant vers la salle des chevaliers pour parler avec lui.

XXXXX

Aragorn avait enfourché le premier destrier disponible et fonçait furieux dans la forêt entourant sa ville. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il y allait. Au bout de 15min de course folle, il décida de s'arrêter pour laisser à sa monture une petite pause pour respirer. Dans la froideur de l'après-midi, il se mit à réfléchir. Cette femme allait le rendre fou! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était déjà fou d'amour pour elle. Comment avait-il sombré aussi rapidement?

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'âge de 16 ans, à l'époque où son cœur d'adolescent battait à se rompre pour une paysanne plus âgée que lui. Cécily, c'était son nom, avait 21 ans et alors que les filles de son âge étaient déjà toutes mariées avec au moins 1 enfant, elle s'était rebellée et avait préféré sa liberté à une vie facile de femme mariée. Au village, beaucoup la montrait du doigt, mais secrètement beaucoup de femmes de son âge l'enviaient d'être aussi libre et forte. Voilà ce qu'il aimait chez Lianna : sa liberté et sa force.

Il était un homme perdu si la jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il savait par les réactions de son corps qu'elle aimait être avec lui. Elle l'aimait peut-être tout court, mais avec sa maladresse et son absence de sociabilité de ces 3 dernières années, il l'avait rendu méfiante et presque froide envers lui. Il devait la retrouver et le lui faire comprendre. Bien sûr, il allait la punir pour les mots qu'elle lui avait envoyé, mais la punition aurait un goût de douceur dans sa bouche.

Et puis brusquement, il eut une idée : la cascade. Son instinct le poussa vers cette direction. Il repartit alors au galop.

XXXXX

Après 20 min de galop effréné, Lianna avait laissé Ardant la guider dans la forêt. Par moment, elle fermait les yeux se laissant aller à la volonté de sa monture. Ardant s'arrêta. Lianna ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'étalon l'avait ramené près de la cascade. Elle se souvint de sa promenade avec le roi et se mit à rougir à ce souvenir, puis la colère fit surface en se rappelant la fin de la sortie. Lianna descendit d'Ardant et lui murmura d'aller se promener tout seul. Elle le sifflerait quand elle voudrait rentrer à la cité. Le cheval cabra et partit libre. Lianna décida d'aller vers la cascade. 10 min plus tard, elle se tenait devant un magnifique spectacle : la cascade avait gelé et formait maintenant un rideau protecteur à la grotte. Quelques bruits d'eau se faisaient quand même entendre, preuve que la rivière n'était pas entièrement figée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Elle vit apparaître son ami, le cerf aux bois dorés. Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Mon ami, comme tu m'as manqué! Dit-elle en lui enserrant le cou.

Et elle se mit à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces 10 derniers mois.

XXXXX

Aragorn avait accroché sa monture à un arbre comme l'autre fois avec Lianna et avait continué à pied. La neige étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Il aurait plus de chance d'attraper Lianna si elle était à la cascade. Il arriva vers la cascade et eut une magnifique vision : Lianna, assise sur un rocher, parlait avec un magnifique cerf aux bois dorés. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour les admirer. Il se décida alors à avancer. Malheureusement, il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Le majestueux animal redressa sa tête dans sa direction. Lianna se releva alors, tournée vers lui. Il avança pour se retrouver à découvert. Le cerf brama et prit la fuite. Lianna se rassit sur le rocher, le visage fermé. Aragorn s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur le rocher se collant à elle.

\- Jamais vous n'acceptez le refus, marmonna Lianna.

\- Jamais. Je suis roi, un « non » n'est pas compatible avec mes principes.

\- Je serai quand même venue vous voir, Seigneur Aragorn. J'avais juste besoin de me retrouver seule. Sans subir de pression. Votre pression en particulier.

\- Je ne fais pression que parce que je sais que vous êtes comme moi. Même si vous refusez de l'avouer, vous avez besoin de mon contact comme moi j'ai besoin du vôtre.

Lianna préféra poser sa tête sur ses bras et se cacher du roi. Il en profita pour rabattre sa cape sur la jeune femme.

\- Je trouve qu'il fait plus froid tout d'un coup, se justifia Aragorn.

\- Ça vous arrange bien, ricana-t-elle.

Soudain le vent se leva. Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Lianna leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle se releva complètement. Aragorn l'imita.

\- Les animaux, il se passe quelque chose, dit-elle.

\- Comment çà?

\- Vous n'entendez pas?

\- Je n'entends rien.

\- Justement, ce n'est pas normal.

Lianna se mit à crier dans son étrange langue. Un brame fut la seule réponse. Puis plusieurs coups de tonnerre. Le vent redoubla et la neige s'épaissit.

\- Une tempête de neige! S'écria Lianna. Nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer.

\- C'est trop tard! Répondit Aragorn en lui montrant l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

Un mur épais et blanc s'avançait vers eux assez rapidement. Aragorn attrapa la main de Lianna et la tira vers la grotte.

\- Nous serons en sécurité ici, le temps que la tempête passe.

XXXXX

Au palais, un serviteur avait rejoint Endalague en courant.

\- Monsieur, mauvaise nouvelle. Une violente tempête de neige approche de la ville. Pouvons-nous commencer à nous protéger?

\- Le roi et la princesse ne sont pas encore rentrés, gronda le serviteur personnel du roi. Préparez la ville. Je vais voir avec les conseillers pour l'accès à l'entrée de la ville.

XXXXX

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Aragorn et Lianna étaient au fond de la grotte. Aragorn était en train de mettre le feu au tas de bois qu'il venait de faire.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes bloqués tous les deux pour quelques heures, nous allons pouvoir parler sans être dérangé, dit Aragorn en la regardant par dessus le feu.

\- Que dire de plus qu'il n'a été dit? Interrogea Lianna.

\- Commençons par votre punition, dit-il doucement les yeux fixés sur elle.

\- Ma quoi? S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu. Votre punition. Vous m'avez fait un affront en me renvoyant mon serviteur venu vous chercher et de plus vous l'avez envoyé me dire des paroles bien désagréables, dit-il d'une façon dangereusement douce en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Vous l'avez mérité.

\- Je l'ai mérité? S'étonna Aragorn en emprisonnant la jeune femme entre ses bras en prenant appui sur la paroi de la grotte se trouvant derrière elle. Étayez votre réponse, ma dame.

Aragorn savait que Lianna n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle de cette façon. C'était trop intime pour elle. Elle lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- Alors? Insista le roi.

\- J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour retrouver mon contrôle et vous avez envoyé Endalague venir me chercher. J'avais besoin de ce temps de pause. Mais non, arrogant comme vous êtes, tout le monde doit vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

\- Oui, comme à tout souverain, renchérit Aragorn. Et pourquoi avoir besoin de retrouver votre contrôle?

\- Vous le savez très bien, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour ne plus le voir.

Aragorn s'amusait énormément. Il aimait la voir dans ses derniers retranchements, mais toujours cette fierté présente.

\- Peut-être que je m'en doute, mais j'aimerai entendre ce qui vous fait perdre votre contrôle, dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour lui tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Vous...vous me faites perdre mon contrôle, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Aragorn put voir des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues. Son regard se fit plus sensuel.

\- Et de quelles manières je vous fais perdre votre contrôle? Demande-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu.

\- De la même manière qu'en ce moment-même. Lorsque vous me frôlez, à chaque fois que vous êtes près de moi, murmura la jeune femme en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Comme quand je fais cela?

Aragorn passa ses doigts sur la main gauche de Lianna, juste un frôlement. La princesse ferma les yeux en arrêtant de respirer.

\- Et quand je fais ceci aussi?

Les doigts d'Aragorn remontèrent le long du bras de Lianna, ne la touchant que rarement. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus erratique.

\- Ou encore comme ceci? Murmura Aragorn à son oreille.

Sa main avait rejoint son cou gracile. Lianna rouvrit les yeux.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, Aragorn, supplia Lianna.

\- Ma punition est la suivante, Lianna : vous allez me supplier. Oui, me supplier, mais de continuer, dit-il toujours à son oreille.

Sa main se fit plus ferme en descendant sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche rejoignit son cou et l'embrassa avec des petits coups de langue. Lianna avait refermé les yeux et respirait bruyamment. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la pierre, ne voulant pas toucher le bel homme devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle était foutue. Elle comprenait ce que son corps lui réclamait, mais elle était assez naïve pour croire qu'elle pouvait y résister. La main du roi se fit encore plus ferme sur ses hanches et sa bouche s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille, tirant dessus avec ses dents et la faisant gémir par la même occasion. Aragorn la regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant contre sa peau douce. Cette femme était la sensualité même. Il se recula légèrement et enleva sa cape, son manteau et sa veste, ne restant qu'en chemise.

\- Il commence à faire chaud, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le lacet qui fermait sa chemise.

Lianna ne put qu'admirer l'homme devant elle. Tout était viril chez lui. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'avança de nouveau et plus près. Elle voulut l'arrêter en posant sa main sur son torse. Grande erreur. Elle avait sa main sur sa peau. Aragorn la regarda avec un petit sourire et se colla à Lianna pour qu'elle sente tout son corps se tendre. Sa bouche retrouva son cou avec une telle facilité que c'en était bon. Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches.

\- Suppliez-moi, ma dame, souffla d'une voix rauque Aragorn.

Mais elle préféra rester muette. Un genou d'Aragorn se fraya un chemin entre les jambes de Lianna et remonta jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et le désir s'insinua dans son bas-ventre. Ses mains finirent par s'agripper au torse d'Aragorn. Il sentait que Lianna était en train de perdre ce combat. Le genou continua à frotter l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme et les gémissements reprirent de plus belle.

\- Supplie moi, Lianna. Supplie moi de continuer et je te soulagerai de ce bien qui nous prend tous les 2 en otage.

Lianna le regarda avec plein de désir, mais sa fierté était toujours là. Brusquement, Aragorn la relâcha et recula d'un pas, le regard sombre.

\- Non! S'écria Lianna. Ne me laisse pas... Je... je t'en supplie... continue, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait perdu et comme l'avait dit Aragorn, elle avait bien été punie. L'homme lui releva le menton et elle le vit sourire. Il semblait être l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Il plaqua ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné et défit son manteau et sa cape.

\- Dis-le moi encore que tu veux que je continue.

\- Aragorn, s'il te plaît, continue.

Elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur son sein gauche. Il pressa la chair plusieurs fois en regardant Lianna dans les yeux, puis il s'avança vers son oreille.

\- Je vais te toucher à un endroit que nul autre ne t'a touché et cela fera de toi, ma propriété, ma femme, ma reine, murmura-t-il.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour lui laisser l'occasion de refuser, mais elle resta muette. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et elle se mit à rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Il remonta sa robe et remercia les dieux qu'elle n'est qu'une simple robe de gouvernante sans tous ces froufrous et jupons. Un seul jupon se tenait sous la robe qu'il remonta aussi. Pour sous-vêtement, elle portait un caleçon arrivant aux genoux. Sa main partit de l'intérieur de son genou droit et remonta doucement. Aragorn regarda chaque expression de son visage. Elle respirait bruyamment et avait les yeux mi-clos. Lorsque sa main toucha son centre du plaisir, elle tressaillit en ouvrant les yeux. Aragorn avait un sourire radieux. Il avait vu juste : jamais Lianna n'avait été touchée de cette façon. Sa main se plaqua sur le pubis de la jeune femme et commença une petite caresse à travers le tissus. Lianna se cambra légèrement et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Le petit cri de plaisir le fit bander instantanément. Un vrai délice pour Aragorn. Au bout de quelques caresses, il sentit le tissus s'humidifier. Il arrêta son geste et Lianna grogna de mécontentement. Il enleva les bottes et les chaussettes de la jeune femme. Il regarda Lianna. Elle semblait interrogative. Il remonta pour l'embrasser.

\- Tiens bien ta robe, dit-il en lui mettant les tissus dans les mains.

Il redescendit en l'embrassant dans le cou, la naissance de ses seins et le ventre. Il s'attaqua à défaire les 3 boutons du caleçon. Il recommença à la caresser à travers le tissus. Lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir, il lui descendit le caleçon lentement. De nouveau, la respiration se faisait de manière saccader des 2 côtés. Le tissus laissa alors apparaître les boucles noires sur la peau blanche de Lianna. Aragorn caressa sa peau douce puis passa ses doigts dans les boucles noires. Lianna laissa de nouveau sortir un petit cri de plaisir. Il sourit et ses doigts cherchèrent ce petit bout de chair, diffuseur de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le trouva, les jambes de la jeune femme fléchirent un peu sous la sensation de plaisir.

\- Doucement, ma douce, murmura Aragorn en se relevant.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, continuant d'une main à caresser les lèvres humides du sexe de la jeune femme.

\- Appuie toi contre le mur et sur moi si ça devient trop intense.

Elle bougea la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Il se remit à genoux et commença alors à l'embrasser, puis sa langue s'insinua dans les replis, passant et repassant sur son bouton de chair. Lianna gémissait assez fort et cela fit encore plus bander Aragorn. Il inséra alors un doigt dans son antre chaud et elle cria plus fort s'adossant encore plus au mur. Il sentit alors la barrière formée par son hymen et commença un doux va-et-vient. Instinctivement, Lianna écarta plus les cuisses pour être plus à l'aise. Aragorn en profita pour lécher la cyprine qui coulait sur son doigt. Elle était délicieuse. Il remplaça alors son doigt par sa langue voulant la lécher encore plus.

\- Oh mon dieu, Aragorn, gémit-elle.

Sentant qu'elle était près à jouir, il se releva et se plaqua sur elle. Son majeur retourna dans le fourreau chaud tandis que le pouce caressa son clitoris.

\- Regarde moi Lianna. Je veux te voir jouir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Aragorn accéléra les va-et-vient de son doigt et quelques secondes plus tard, Lianna cria son plaisir sous le regard d'Aragorn, ses parois de chair serrant son doigt sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle appuya sa tête dans le cou d'Aragorn. Ce dernier avait toujours un doigt en elle. Il refit un va-et-vient très lent refaisant gémir Lianna. La jeune femme s'agrippa alors à sa chemise. Aragorn retira alors doucement son doigt et l'entendit murmurer.

\- Que m'as-tu fait, Aragorn? Es-tu un démon pour que je puisse avoir une telle réaction?

Aragorn rigola doucement contre son oreille.

\- Non, ma douce, je ne suis pas un démon. Tu es juste une passionnée et moi ton humble serviteur.

Il s'abaissa à nouveau devant Lianna et remonta son caleçon. Avant de refermer les boutons, il embrassa de nouveau sa douce peau. Il attrapa les chaussettes et les lui remit. Chaque geste était en faite une caresse. Il aurait voulu prolonger son exploration, mais le froid de la grotte le fit renoncer.

\- Je vous rhabille, ma dame, car je ne voudrais pas vous voir tomber malade.

Le regard de Lianna semblait changer sur sa vision d'Aragorn. Peut-être que Gandalf avait raison, Aragorn semblait plus doux et attentionné qu'il y a 10 mois quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. A l'époque, son regard avait été sombre et dur presque sans étincelle de vie. Après lui avoir remis les bottes, Aragorn se releva et la regarda. Elle semblait bouleversée même si elle essayait de la cacher. Peut-être avait-il réussi à casser un petit bout de mur protecteur. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis récupéra ses affaires et s'habilla. Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la grotte. Lianna s'approcha du feu et s'assit au sol.

\- Je crois que la tempête n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, dit-il en revenant vers le feu.

Lianna était repartie dans ses pensées, avec un air sombre sur son visage. Aragorn s'assit près d'elle, il n'aimait pas son air sombre.

\- Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie petite tête boudeuse? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe droite.

\- Cette petite tête se pose des questions.

\- Arrête, Lianna. Tu te poses trop de questions, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Et toi, pas assez, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ma Lianna, murmura Aragorn avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ni d'où je viens.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ma chère, mais ces dernières semaines, dès que je t'approchais, tu te refermais comme une huître. C'est difficile de te faire parler. Maintenant que l'on est bloqué pour un petit moment ici, on va pouvoir apprendre à se découvrir, dit-il en lui caressant une joue.

\- Tu risque d'apprendre des choses qui vont te décevoir, Aragorn. Peut-être même annuleras-tu ta demande en mariage.

\- Je doute que cela puisse arriver, ria Aragorn.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Seigneur du Gondor.

\- Commençons alors par du basique : ta famille.

\- Mon père est Angus III Vidalni, souverain du royaume d'Iranir. Je suis l'aînée d'une fratrie de 3. Ma sœur Amélia est la cadette. Le benjamin est le prince héritier Linus.

\- Alors tu n'es pas l'héritière de ton royaume. C'est bien.

Lianna le regarda étonnée.

\- Ainsi il n'y aura pas de conflit pour notre mariage. Tu pourras rester toute ta vie avec moi, expliqua Aragorn.

\- Égoïste, murmura Lianna.

\- Quel âge as-tu?

\- Tu me donnes quel âge?

\- 23-24 ans, dit-il en la scrutant.

Lianna ricana.

\- Ce n'est pas çà? Et toi quel âge me donnes-tu?

\- Pour ton information, j'ai 26 ans. Ma soeur en a 23 et mon frère 17. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, assis sur ton trône l'air taciturne, je te donnais 50 ans.

Aragorn eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Et puis, ces derniers temps, ton visage s'est un peu déridé. Tu es devenu un peu joueur. Aujourd'hui je dirai 42-43 ans.

\- J'aurai 40 ans au printemps prochain, grogna-t-il. Du coup, je culpabilise moins de t'avoir pris pour un homme le jour de ton arrivée, râla-t-il.

Lianna sourit devant son air boudeur. On aurait dit Arléas, son second fils.

\- Pour revenir à mon rôle dans mon royaume, le terme de « Chan » collé à mon nom désigne le titre de Gardienne. La première fille de la famille devient à ses 16 ans, la Gardienne suprême. Je suis la détentrice des secrets et des clés du royaume d'Iranir. J'ai des obligations envers mon peuple et envers mon roi. Je ne pourrai jamais rester longtemps éloigner de mon royaume.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu peux tout de même partir de ton palais pour une période d'au moins 1 an, puisque tu es là avec moi.

\- Cela est exceptionnel, j'ai dû invoquer les dieux suprêmes pour pouvoir venir ici.

\- Alors je bénis tes dieux de t'avoir amené à moi, répondit Aragorn en l'embrassant. Et ta mère dans tout çà?

\- Ma mère est décédée, i ans. Elle a attrapé une mauvaise grippe au début de l'hiver. Elle n'a jamais réussi à guérir.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est ainsi que va la vie, dit-elle tristement.

\- Alors dis-moi, quelles sont les choses qui remettent en cause notre mariage? Rigola Aragorn.

\- La plus importante chose est la suivante : les elfes.

\- Les elfes? S'étonna Aragorn.

\- Plus exactement ton amour pour ces êtres si précieux, dit-elle avec dégoût.

C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn voyait la haine de Lianna pour les elfes. Il avait bien entendu des remarques à ce sujet sur la jeune femme, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

\- Alors Légolas avait raison quand il disait que tu avais une dent contre lui.

\- Son peuple a eu quelques problèmes avec mon peuple.

\- Des problèmes avec les elfes? Eux si pacifiques.

\- Il fut un temps où ils n'étaient pas pacifiques, mais bizarrement ils semblent avoir perdu une partie de leur mémoire.

Aragorn rigola. Lianna fut surprise par la désinvolture du roi.

\- Légolas me disait qu'il devait ressembler à un de tes anciens prétendants et quand j'ai vu Godefroy, j'ai cru qu'il avait raison.

\- Quel petit prétentieux! Cracha Lianna.

\- Hé doucement, ma douce, répondit Aragorn. Peut-être y a-t-il un lourd passé entre ton peuple et son peuple, mais Légolas est l'un de mes plus fidèles amis. Jamais il ne m'a laissé tomber. De plus, Godefroy n'a pas l'air aussi tranché que toi sur ce sujet.

\- Pff, Godefroy est un neutraliste, c'est un partisan de la libération des elfes.

\- Vous avez des elfes prisonniers! S'écria Aragorn.

Lianna ricana à son tour.

\- Tu commences à comprendre notre problème! Pour être exacte, nous n'avons pas d'elfes prisonniers, mais nous avons une loi stipulant que tout elfe pénétrant sur nos terres doit être accompagné de plusieurs gardes jusqu'à leur sortie du territoire. Cela va sans dire que très peu d'elfes ont l'envie de traverser nos terres. Alors que dirait ton peuple, si son roi, ami des elfes et ancien époux d'une princesse elfe, épousait une princesse anti-elfe.

Aragorn se mit à réfléchir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Seigneur du Gondor. Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir renoncer à m'épouser. Je regretterai pour contre le contact de tes mains et ta bouche sur mon corps, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle voulait laisser le roi réfléchir tranquillement.

XXXXX

\- Maître Gandalf, les chevaux de la princesse et du Seigneur Aragorn sont rentrés aux écuries sans eux, annonça Endalague.

\- J'espère que cela veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble, répondit le magicien.

\- J'espère qu'ils sont à l'abri, dit Endalague.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Aragorn, répondit Gimli, il est capable de survivre dans n'importe quelles conditions. Par contre, pour la princesse, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas seule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la princesse Lianna-Chan a plus d'un tour dans son sac, répondit Godefroy.

XXXXX

Les paroles de Lianna avaient atteints Aragorn. La nuit était tombée et le couple avait passé quelques heures dans le silence près du feu. Lianna avait croisé plusieurs fois le regard d'Aragorn sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. Étrangement, elle en était un peu blessée, mais elle comprenait cette soudaine barrière entre eux.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Seigneur Aragorn.

L'homme regarda vers elle. Elle étala sa cape et s'allongea dessus resserrant son manteau sur elle. A sa grande surprise, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Reposez-vous, ma dame. Je veille sur vous, dit-il avec tendresse.

Il se rassit face au feu. Lianna regarda son profil pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

A suivre...


	17. Tempêtes (2)

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 17: Tempêtes (2)

Une sensation bizarre envahissait petit à petit le corps de Lianna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit très vite le problème. Le feu s'était éteint et la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti était le froid qui s'emparait de son corps. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Le vent faisait toujours rage dehors. Aragorn était allongé sur sa cape et tourné vers elle. Elle commençait à trembler de froid et après quelques secondes de batailles intérieures, elle se leva complètement. Elle récupéra sa cape et s'allongea près d'Aragorn, se recouvrant tous les deux de la cape. Le roi ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux de Lianna à quelques centimètres de lui. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir réveillé, Seigneur Aragorn, mais le feu s'est éteint, dit-elle doucement.

Aragorn leva la tête et vit que seuls quelques tisons persistaient. Il attrapa les mains de Lianna dans les siennes.

\- Tu es gelée, dit-il. Rapproche-toi encore de moi.

Sans rien dire, elle s'exécuta. Il mêla une de ses jambes aux siennes et entrouvrit son manteau, sa veste et sa chemise pour placer les mains froides de Lianna sur sa peau chaude. Lianna souffla de contentement et instinctivement elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Les mains de la jeune femme sur son torse et son souffle dans son cou fit réagir très vivement l'entrejambe d'Aragorn. Lianna sentit tout de suite la réaction d'Aragorn et elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Ne pense pas que je veuille profiter de toi.

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'une des ses mains descendit vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Aragorn se mit à respirer fortement. Lianna activa doucement sa main sur le sexe du roi. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Pensant qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête, elle commença à se reculer.

\- Non! S'écria Aragorn, le souffle saccadé. Continue, mais plus vite.

Avec sa main, il lui montra le mouvement et le rythme qu'il voulait. Lianna se laissa guider et continua à parsemer son cou puis son torse de baisers langoureux. Aragorn lâcha sa main et défit son pantalon. Il attrapa la main de Lianna et l'amena sur son sexe tendu. Lianna trouva sa peau d'une extrême douceur. Elle aimait le sentir sous ses doigts. Elle se remit à sa besogne. Aragorn commençait à se tendre entre ses doigts.

\- Plus vite, soupira Aragorn.

Lianna prit à cœur de s'exécuter. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses doigts. Elle voulut s'arrêter, mais Aragorn attrapa sa main.

\- Non continue Lianna, sinon tu vas me tuer, supplia-t-il.

Elle continua alors. Elle était curieuse de sentir tous ses muscles se tendre suite à ce qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Je vais...

Elle accéléra encore une fois son coup de poignet et Aragorn se libéra dans un râle. Sa main se retrouva poisseuse. Lianna était surprise par la réaction du corps masculin lors de l'acte de plaisir.

\- Petite aguicheuse, soupira Aragorn.

Lianna leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Heureusement que c'était la pénombre, car elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Aragorn roula sur elle. Le désir était encore visible dans ses yeux.

\- Ma petite aguicheuse, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il attrapa la main qui lui avait donné du plaisir et lui lécha un des ses doigts. La vision de cet homme lui léchant un doigt était des plus érotiques pour Lianna. Aragorn embrassa passionnément Lianna.

\- Je crois que finalement j'ai chaud, souffla Lianna entre 2 baisers.

\- Oui, tu as su faire monter la température, ma chère, dit-il à son oreille.

Ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerai te faire tellement de choses, je voudrai que tu cries mon nom, mais je préfère te garder vierge pour notre nuit de noces, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Notre nuit de noces? Répéta Lianna.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir loin de moi. Je t'aime et malgré tout ce que tu as dit, mon cœur est pour toi. Je me fiche de ce que mon peuple dira. Je sais une chose : je serai heureux avec toi, alors mon peuple sera heureux. Maintenant, dors ma belle. Je te garde près de mon cœur.

Il la plaça dos à lui et referma sa main droite sur son ventre. Il la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle était partie au pays des songes.

XXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Antonella réussit à s'éclipser de Minmill et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Les chevaliers et les conseillers parlaient vigoureusement entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle vit Légolas parmi eux et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle attrapa le bas de sa veste et tira dessus. Il tourna la tête vers le mouvement. A côté de lui se tenait la petite princesse.

\- Princesse, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu crois qu'ils reviendront? Demanda-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

Les chevaliers et les conseillers s'étaient tus devant cet appel de détresse. Légolas regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait prêt à prendre l'initiative de lui répondre. Il porta alors la petite princesse et s'éloigna du groupe.

\- Bien sûr, Princesse. Ils reviendront. La tempête a diminué d'intensité. D'ici une heure ou deux, on pourra envoyer une équipe pour les retrouver.

\- Merci, Légolas, murmura Antonella.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle attrapa le prince elfe par le cou, posant sa tête contre son épaule. L'elfe la ramena vers Minmill.

XXXXX

Dans la grotte, Lianna faisait les cent pas pour essayer de se réchauffer. Aragorn se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- La tempête est moins forte depuis ce matin. D'ici peu, nous pourrons partir vers la ville.

Lianna ne répondit pas. Ses mains commençaient à virer au bleu. Elle avait beau les frotter et les rentrer dans ses manches rien n'y faisait.

\- Vous allez bien? Demanda Aragorn en se tournant vers elle.

Il s'avança vers Lianna d'un pas pressé et lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains. Lianna avait les lèvres bleues et ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts. Il embrassa alors ses lèvres et se recula doucement.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il? S'inquiéta Lianna.

\- Vos lèvres sont bleues. Je voulais les réchauffer un peu.

Lianna rigola et lui montra ses mains. Aragorn lui attrapa les mains et les porta à sa bouche.

\- Il serait temps que cette tempête s'arrête, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'Aragorn et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il entoura de ses bras et de sa cape le corps de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

\- Viens, ma douce. Allons nous asseoir plus loin. Ça sera plus confortable que de rester debout.

Aragorn s'assit plus loin et s'adossa au mur. Lianna s'installa entre ses jambes et se plaça contre lui. Le roi irradiait une douce chaleur et Lianna sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A suivre...


	18. Retour à la réalité

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eu peu de temps de libre ces dernières semaines. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Nous entrons dans la dernière partie de cette histoire. Plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres et ce sera terminé. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Rogue422**

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 18 : Retour à la réalité

\- Aragorn! Lianna!

Aragorn fut réveillé par des voix mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il cligna des yeux et vit apparaître devant lui 3 silhouettes. Deux grandes et une plus petite. Légolas s'agenouilla près du roi.

\- Aragorn, mon ami, je suis heureux de vous trouver.

Légolas se tenait à côté de lui. Devant lui se tenaient Godefroy et Gimli. Aragorn baissa la tête vers Lianna.

\- Lianna, ma douce. La tempête est finie, dit-il doucement en essayant de la réveiller.

Elle resta inconsciente, sa tête tombant vers l'arrière.

\- Lianna! S'écria Aragorn en se redressant.

Godefroy s'approcha rapidement de sa princesse et mit ses doigts sur son cou.

\- Son pouls est là mais il est faible. Il faut la ramener d'urgence au palais et lui donner un bain chaud.

Godefroy voulut la prendre, mais Aragorn le repoussa brusquement.

\- Ne la touchez pas! Je m'en occupe, répondit froidement le roi.

Aragorn se leva en portant Lianna dans ses bras.

\- Godefroy, êtes-vous capable de retourner au palais au galop? Demanda Légolas.

\- Oui, mais...

Godefroy regarda le couple puis partit en courant.

\- Venez, Aragorn. Retournons au palais, dit Gimli.

Légolas aida Aragorn à mettre Lianna sur un des chevaux et tous les 4 se dirigèrent vers Minas Tirith. 20min plus tard, Aragorn descendait de son cheval, Lianna dans ses bras, aux pieds des marches du palais. Il fut accueilli par Endalague.

\- Seigneur, heureux de vous revoir. On a placé un bain dans la chambre de la princesse, mais il n'est pas prêt.

Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lianna. Minmill était en train de préparer l'eau pour le bain. Godefroy et Gandalf se tenaient dans la chambre. Aragorn ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas faisant sursauter les personnes déjà présentes à l'intérieur.

\- Tout le monde sort d'ici, sauf toi Minmill, dit-il puis voyant que personne ne bougeait, il se mit à hurler : Sortez d'ici! Dégagez!

Jamais les amis d'Aragorn ne l'avaient vu dans une telle rage. Ils sortirent sans poser de questions. Gandalf avait vu la peur dans le regard d'Aragorn : peur de perdre de nouveau la femme qu'il aimait. Le roi posa Lianna dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et poussa les derniers récalcitrants pour pouvoir fermer la porte de la chambre. Il enleva sa cape et son manteau et attrapa Lianna pour l'installer contre lui dans un fauteuil. Il la serra contre lui et lui massa le haut du corps pour activer son réchauffement.

\- Ne me laisse pas ma Lianna, murmurait-il sans s'arrêter.

Dix minutes plus tard, Minmill l'informa que le bain était prêt. Des huiles essentielles avaient été utilisées pour le bain.

\- Commencez à la déshabiller, Minmill.

La servante s'exécuta pendant que le roi lui-même se déshabilla ne gardant que son caleçon et sa chemise de corps. Lianna était nue dans le fauteuil. Aragorn l'attrapa et entra dans le bain brûlant avec elle.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, Minmill. Je vous remercie.

\- Bien, Seigneur. Frictionnez-la bien avec ces herbes médicinales, ça lui fera du bien.

Minmill partie, Aragorn s'appliqua à lui frotter le corps entier avec les herbes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lianna remua la tête doucement, puis cligna des yeux.

\- Hé, bonjour ma douce, murmura le roi soulagé.

\- Bonjour mon roi, souffla la princesse.

\- Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur.

\- Que...que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre où elle était.

\- On est au palais et tu avais perdue connaissance dans la grotte.

Elle vit qu'elle était nue dans un bain avec le roi. Par pudeur, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne te cache pas de moi, ma belle, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe gauche. On va rester encore 5 bonnes minutes ici et après je te coucherai. Tu dois te reposer.

Les mains du roi continuèrent de la frictionner avec les feuilles pendant 5 minutes. Il se leva alors du bain. Il enleva ses habits mouillés. Lianna rougit en le voyant nu devant elle. Il attrapa un drap et se tourna vers elle. Il attrapa sa main droite et l'aida à sortir du bain. Il plaça le drap sur eux pour se sécher. Il parsema son visage de tendres baisers. Il récupéra une chemise de nuit laissée par Minmill pour la princesse et habilla la jeune femme. Il porta la jeune femme dans son lit. Il remonta ses draps jusque sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Dors, Lianna. Je vais dans ma chambre m'habiller et j'irai voir Minmill pour qu'elle t'apporte à manger.

Il allait partir quand la main de Lianna attrapa son poignet droit. Il la regarda.

\- Merci, Aragorn. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, dit-elle puis elle le relâcha.

Rapidement, elle s'endormit.

XXXXX

Aragorn avait fait placer 2 gardes devant la porte de la chambre de Lianna. Il voulait que personne ne la dérange. Dans les couloirs, seul le crépitement des flammes des flambeaux se faisait entendre. Dans la pénombre, 3 têtes sortirent d'un coin du couloir principal.

\- Papa a mis des gardes devant sa porte, murmura Arléas.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il l'avait fait, répondit Ardaron. Il faut trouver un moyen de les faire partir.

\- A moins que...commença Antonella avant de s'arrêter.

\- Que quoi, Antonella? Demanda Arléas.

\- Papa n'avait pas accès à la chambre de maman quand elle était en vie?

\- Mais oui, c'est çà! Dit Ardaron. Venez avec moi, je sais comment entrer sans qu'on nous voit.

Ardaron partit en courant suivi par son frère et sa sœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent à l'autre bout du couloir principal. Ardaron s'avança vers une porte. Plus loin, il pouvait voir les 2 gardes. Il entra dans la pièce.

\- Mais c'est la chambre de Papa, s'étonna Antonella.

\- Oui, il y a un passage entre les 2 chambres, répondit l'aîné.

Dans la chambre, Ardaron s'avança vers la cheminée. Une tapisserie était étendue sur le côté de celle-ci. Il la repoussa et derrière se trouvait une porte. Les 2 princes et la princesse entrèrent dans la chambre de Lianna. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Lianna était allongée dans le lit. Antonella courut jusqu'à Lianna et sauta au cou de la jeune femme.

\- Antonella! S'écria Ardaron.

Lianna se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit alors la petite princesse pleurer contre elle. Elle se redressa et serra à son tour Antonella dans ses bras. Ardaron et Arléas s'approchèrent à leur tour et embrassèrent Lianna.

\- Antonella a eu très peur, expliqua Ardaron.

\- Il ne fallait pas, les enfants. J'étais avec votre père. Il ne me serait rien arrivé.

\- Pourtant, tu étais inconsciente quand tu es revenue.

\- Ce n'était qu'un coup de froid. Enlevez vos bottes et allongez-vous avec moi. J'ai encore un peu froid. Je ne suis pas complètement guérie, dit-elle en souriant.

Dix secondes plus tard, tous les 4 étaient bien installés et somnolaient paisiblement.

XXXXX

Dans la salle à manger, le roi remarqua l'absence de ses enfants et appela Endalague.

\- Seigneur?

\- Je ne vois pas mes enfants. Où sont-ils?

\- Euh, nous sommes à leur recherche. Minmill pensait qu'ils étaient avec la princesse Lianna-Chan, mais étant donné que l'accès à sa chambre est restreint, elle a demandé à une patrouille de faire le tour du château.

\- Et quand alliez-vous me l'annoncer?

\- On espérait les retrouver avant que vous vous en aperceviez.

\- Stupides serviteurs! s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing la table.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, suivi par Légolas.

\- Aragorn, je vous accompagne.

\- Cessez de me suivre, Légolas, et retournez à la table. Je sais où je dois aller.

\- Seigneur Aragorn, je comprends que les dernières 24h ont été éprouvantes, mais cessez de vous comporter comme un orc.

Aragorn stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers Légolas.

\- Je ... Désolé mon ami. Je sais que je suis à fleur de peau, mais...mais j'ai vraiment eu peur pour dame Lianna, enfin la princesse Lianna. J'ai eu peur de la perdre comme ma tendre Arwen.

\- Je vous comprends, Aragorn, mais détendez-vous. Elle est saine et sauve au château. Je viens avec vous chercher vos garnements.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Légolas. Ils doivent être Lianna. Je sais qu'Ardaron connait le passage dérobé entre sa chambre et la mienne.

\- Très bien, mon ami. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, faites-le moi savoir et je serai là.

Aragorn hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et reprit sa route vers la chambre de Lianna. Devant la chambre, il demanda aux gardes s'ils avaient vu ses enfants, mais ils répondirent négativement. Il entra alors dans la chambre et vit ses 3 enfants dormir avec la jeune femme. Il ressortit pour ordonner à un garde de prévenir Endalague que ses enfants avaient été retrouvé sains et saufs. Rassuré, Aragorn installa l'un des fauteuils près du lit et s'assit en regardant cette femme qui avait réussi à voler son cœur mais aussi celui de ses enfants.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, Lianna était de nouveau debout et s'occupait déjà des enfants. Minmill avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle devait se reposer, mais la princesse était têtue et se sentait parfaitement bien. Après avoir fait déjeuner les enfants, elle emmena les garçons à Me Bratak et partit avec la petite princesse dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle lui fit une leçon sur les plantes et termina leur séance par du dessin. Alors que Lianna regardait par les vitres du jardin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit Arléas arriver tête baissée.

\- Que se passe-t-il prince? Demanda Lianna.

\- Me Bratak m'a renvoyé du cours.

\- Et pour quelle raison, jeune homme?

\- Je n'écoutais pas pendant son cours d'alchimie.

\- Y avait-il une raison à ce manque d'attention?

Arléas haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Antonella regardait son frère avec étonnement.

\- Princesse, terminez votre dessin et allez voir Minmill après.

Lianna attrapa Arléas par les épaules et s'éloigna un peu de la princesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous tracasse, Arléas?

\- Tu vas bientôt partir et...et..., mais Arléas n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Lianna lui attrapa le menton et leva la tête du garçon.

\- Et?

\- Et comment on va faire sans toi?

\- Et bien vous aurez une autre gouvernante avec qui j'espère vous ne serez pas de petits orcs, dit-elle en rigolant.

Arléas écarta brusquement la main de Lianna, le regard sombre.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas une gouvernante pour nous, dit-il sur le ton de la colère. Tu es notre deuxième maman.

Lianna voyait le regard sévère d'Aragorn dans les yeux d'Arléas. Elle le serra contre elle.

\- J'aimerai vous dire que je resterai pour toujours auprès de vous, mais j'ai un royaume, une famille. Je ne sais pas si...

Arléas s'arracha de ses bras.

\- Si tu nous aimais, tu ferais tout pour rester avec nous. Je te déteste, cria Arléas.

Le garçon partit en courant, bousculant son frère qui venait de rentrer dans le jardin.

XXXXX

Arléas se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il attrapa une petite épée en bois pour l'entraînement et frappa un mannequin d'exercice. Il frappa et frappa sans s'arrêter. Au bout de 10 minutes de cet acharnement, il hurla et balança son épée à travers la pièce. Il s'effondra au sol et plongea sa tête dans ses bras commençant à pleurer.

\- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici?

Arléas releva la tête et fut surpris de voir son père. Il essuya ses yeux et se releva.

\- Alors? Insista Aragorn maintenant qu'il était près de son fils

\- Rien, dit-il en colère et il partit chercher son épée.

Son fils était en colère et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme çà. Devait-il continuer de lui parler ou le laisser tranquille?

\- Un problème avec Me Bratak? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant que ses fils avaient cours avec leur précepteur le matin.

\- Non.

\- Alors avec ton frère?

\- Non! Soupira bruyamment Arléas.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu en parler avec la princesse Lianna, si tu ne veux pas me le dire? Dit Aragorn en le prenant par l'épaule.

\- Non! S'écria-t-il en repoussant brusquement son père.

Aragorn avait touché un point sensible.

\- Il y a un problème avec Lianna?

Et contre toute attente, Arléas s'accrocha à son père comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Elle nous déteste, murmura Arléas entre 2 sanglots.

\- Quoi?

Aragorn s'agenouilla et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit? S'étonna Aragorn.

\- Non, mais si elle nous aimait, elle ferait tout pour rester avec nous. Elle aurait même pu épouser Ardaron, mais elle a dit non.

Aragorn se mit à rire doucement. Arléas regarda bizarrement son père. Aragorn prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Fils, Lianna vous aime, elle vous aime même énormément. Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Je veux moi aussi qu'elle reste avec nous.

Arléas resserra son père dans ses bras. Un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage.

A suivre...


	19. La décision du roi

**Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour cette longue attente. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2016. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Rogue422**

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 19 : La décision du roi

La fin de l'année était arrivée. Gandalf, pour marquer ce changement, avait préparé des feux d'artifice. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs d'alchimiste. Il était enfermé dans son antre depuis 3 jours. Aragorn, le connaissant bien, lui avait fait porter ses repas. Son vieil ami pouvait si facilement oublier la vie réelle, surtout pour ses tours de magicien.

Godefroy repartait dans 3 jours au royaume d'Iranir. Il pourrait alors rassurer son roi sur la santé de la princesse. Son séjour avait été intense en émotion et son cœur commençait vraiment à se fermer à ses sentiments pour Lianna. Lorsqu'il avait vu Aragorn dans la grotte avec Lianna dans ses bras, une colère sourde était montée en lui, mais quand il avait vu comment Aragorn voulait la garder contre lui, il avait vu alors tous les sentiments d'Aragorn dans ses yeux : la peur, la tristesse, la colère et l'amour. Il comprit que rien ne pourrait séparer Aragorn de sa princesse et il se fit une raison. Son histoire avec Lianna était belle et bien enterrée. Les jours qui suivirent le rétablissement de Lianna, Godefroy passa beaucoup de temps avec Légolas. Cet elfe avait une forte et belle personnalité : loyal à ses amis, généreux avec les hommes et d'une humeur joviale. S'il avait encore des doutes sur les elfes, il les avait maintenant perdus. Il s'était promis que s'il revenait en Gondor, il reprendrait contact avec Légolas.

Le château était en fête. Tous les habitants de Minas Tirith étaient invités à voir le feu depuis l'une des cours intérieures du palais royal. Le feu serait tiré vers 21h. Les gens de la ville se mettaient en place dans la cour. Les habitants du palais se tenaient sur une grande terrasse qui surplombait la cour. Les enfants du roi jouaient avec les autres enfants du palais en attendant le début du feu. Lianna était accoudée à la balustrade un peu à l'écart. Aragorn s'approcha d'elle et attrapa sa longue natte de cheveux noirs la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Lianna tourna la tête vers lui et le vit sourire. Elle remarqua alors derrière le roi des regards curieux et des messes basses. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de lui. Aragorn se retourna et comprit pourquoi Lianna avait eu ce mouvement de recul. Le roi se plaça de nouveau près de Lianna, épaule contre épaule, regardant la cour.

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer, Lianna, dit-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'intérêt.

\- Etrange pour une princesse, dit-il en rigolant.

Aragorn attrapa discrètement sa main et entrecroisa leurs doigts.

\- J'aimerai venir te voir dans ta chambre, ce soir.

Surprise, Lianna tourna la tête vers lui. Aragorn regardait toujours devant lui. Rien ne laissait transparaître son envie grandissante qu'il avait d'elle. Seul son pouce caressant le dos de la main de Lianna lui montrait son envie de câlins. Aragorn tourna sa tête vers elle et la vit rougir sous les lueurs des flambeaux. Il attendait une réponse. Trois coups de pétards annonçant le début du feu réveilla Lianna.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois libre ce soir, répondit-elle simplement.

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils s'assirent sur la balustrade, Aragorn et Lianna les tenant pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent. Le feu fut magnifique et dura un bon quart d'heure. Un magnifique dragon de feu clôtura le spectacle. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit et tranquillement tout le monde regagna sa chaumière. Lianna coucha les enfants et retourna à sa chambre. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'on la plaqua contre celle-ci.

\- Lianna...

\- Godefroy?

Le nom de l'étranger figea le roi qui se recula sans la libérer. Lianna se tourna vers lui avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Cela vous apprendra, Aragorn, à ne pas me tomber dessus sans me prévenir.

\- Ne joue pas à çà avec moi, Lianna. Je pourrais devenir méchant.

\- Bien, comme ça nous sommes prévenus tous les deux.

Elle passa sous le bras droit d'Aragorn et commença à défaire sa cape ainsi que son manteau. Aragorn s'avança et comme plus tôt sur la terrasse, il attrapa sa natte et la caressa. Il attrapa le lien qui tenait les cheveux de Lianna et le défit. Il passa ses doigts à travers ses beaux cheveux. Il embrassa tendrement quelques mèches. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui caressa le visage. Il s'embrassèrent sagement au début, puis Aragorn la plaqua brutalement contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Il l'attrapa sous les fesses et la posa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Lianna soupira de bien-être.

\- J'aimerai rester cette nuit avec toi, murmura Aragorn en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre.

\- Je veux attendre pour l'acte final mais j'ai envie de te sentir dans mes bras. Je veux caresser ton corps. Je veux tes mains sur moi.

Elle se leva du lit et embrassa Aragorn sur la joue.

\- Je reviens.

Elle partit derrière le paravent qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Aragorn se leva à son tour et commença à enlever son manteau d'intérieur et ses bottes. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et attendit en regardant les flammes dansées. Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule gauche d'Aragorn et descendit sur son bras. Il se retourna et fit face à une magnifique femme dans une simple chemise de nuit blanche. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi beau. Elle attrapa sa main gauche et le tira jusqu'au fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Aragorn et les remonta jusqu'à son cou. Aragorn posa ses mains sur les genoux de Lianna et les remonta sur ses cuisses sous la chemise de nuit. Lianna embrassa le cou du roi. Celui-ci soupira d'aise continuant ses caresses.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, Lianna.

\- Chut, pas de mots que tu pourrais regretter.

Aragorn attrapa le visage de Lianna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Plus de mots, alors des actes. Il embrassa passionnément Lianna. Les mains du roi retournèrent sur les cuisses de Lianna. Elles se déplacèrent jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune femme. Aragorn se mit à sourire contre le cou de Lianna.

\- Nue sous cette chemise. Voudrais-tu me mettre au défi de te résister?

Lianna se mit à rougir. En réponse, elle commença à enlever la chemise du roi, Aragorn l'aidant dans son geste. Lianna passa ses mains sur ses muscles du torse d'Aragorn. Elle dessina chaque cicatrice retirant plusieurs soupirs au roi. Ses doigts caressèrent les poils du ventre d'Aragorn jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon. Les mains d'Aragorn passèrent sur les hanches de Lianna. Une main glissa sur l'intérieur de la cuisse et remonta vers le sexe nu de la jeune femme. Surprise par le contact de la main sur son intimité, Lianna se contracta. Avec un sourire, Aragorn fondit sur la gorge de la princesse. Sa main continua sa caresse intime. Lianna commença à gémir. Le majeur s'insinua entre les lèvres de son sexe, frôlant plusieurs fois le clitoris si sensible. Lianna agrippa les épaules du roi. Inconsciemment, elle commença un mouvement du bassin sur les doigts du roi. Aragorn attrapa le clitoris entre le pouce et l'index. Lianna cria presque sous le bien-être ressenti. Elle laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière. Aragorn en profita pour prendre un sein dans sa bouche à travers le tissus de la chemise. Le majeur pénétra dans le vagin de Lianna.

\- Oh oui, murmura Lianna.

La bouche d'Aragorn remonta vers l'oreille de Lianna. Ses doigts continuaient ses caresses sensuelles.

\- Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il.

Le plaisir de Lianna montait en elle rapidement. Elle resserra son étreinte sur les larges d'Aragorn. Il le sentit et accéléra ses mouvements. Lianna ferma les yeux et laissa tomber de nouveau sa tête en arrière sous l'explosion de sensation qui l'a pris. Aragorn resserra à son tour son étreinte sur la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. A bout de souffle, Lianna laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aragorn et tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière. Aragorn lui caressa le dos, attendant que sa compagne soit plus calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lianna l'embrassa dans le cou puis se redressa. Aragorn lui caressa le visage, un air sombre sur le sien. Lianna fronça les sourcils devant son attitude.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Tu es si belle, répéta-t-il comme s'il était dans un autre monde, puis son regard se fit plus intense, j'aimerai te voir.

Lianna sourit et caressa son visage à son tour.

\- Mais je suis là, tu me vois.

\- Non, je voulais dire que j'aimerai te voir nue. Je veux te voir telle que tu es.

\- Oh, répondit Lianna en rougissant. Eh bien...

Son regard dévia vers un coin de la pièce, gênée par cette demande. Aragorn attrapa son menton et le tourna vers lui.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, ma douce.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Aragorn l'attrapa sous les fesses et se dirigea vers la lit. Il s'assit dessus et reposa Lianna devant lui. Il remonta la chemise et la lui enleva. Aragorn la regarda alors de haut en bas. Sentant la caresse de ses yeux sur son corps, Lianna regarda le feu dansé dans la cheminée trop gênée pour affronter le regard d'Aragorn. La main du roi se posa sur sa cuisse puis remonta vers sa hanche. Il se leva alors. Sa main continua sa caresse sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il passa derrière elle, sa main s'arrêtant sur un sein. Il embrassa son épaule droite puis son cou pendant que ses mains pétrissaient de façon très sensuelle les seins de Lianna. La respiration de Lianna se fit de nouveau plus difficile. Cet homme allait la tuer. Comment cela pouvait être possible d'avoir autant de sensation en si peu de temps. Aragorn se serra contre elle. Dans la bas de son dos, elle pouvait sentir la vigueur d'Aragorn s'éveiller. Elle passa sa main entre leurs 2 corps et caressa le sexe du roi.

\- Allons nous allonger, suggéra Aragorn après un long soupir de plaisir.

Lianna s'allongea sur le lit et regarda la roi se déshabiller. Aragorn monta sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes vers la jeune femme, de manière bestiale avec une petite lueur espiègle dans l'œil. Lianna se mit à sourire devant son attitude. Arrivé à ses genoux, Aragorn commença à embrasser sa peau douce. Son avancée était lente et ses gestes doux. De temps en temps, sa langue touchait sa peau. Lorsqu'il arriva vers ses côtes, Lianna se mit à rigoler et à bouger sous les chatouilles. Aragorn plaqua sa main sur son ventre.

\- Arrête de bouger, démone! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Alors arrêtez de me chatouiller, Seigneur, répondit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux ondulés de l'homme.

Sous le regard intense de l'homme, Lianna se mit à rougir. Aragorn embrassa son cou et s'allongea de tout son long sur la jeune femme, profitant de la douceur de sa peau contre lui. Lianna posa ses mains sur le torse du roi et commença à balader ses mains dessus, puis dans son dos et sur ses fesses. Sous les baisers d'Aragorn, Lianna se cambra, son sexe touchant le pénis du roi. Ce dernier eut un frisson de plaisir intense et se figea quelques secondes. Il s'écarta légèrement de Lianna.

\- Quoi? S'étonna Lianna.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là et dormir, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- Alors laisse moi découvrir ton corps.

Elle le fit basculer sur le dos et l'embrassa langoureusement. Aragorn ferma ses bras sur la jeune femme, la rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Lianna explora son corps avec sa bouche et ses mains. Ses mains trouvèrent son sexe et entamèrent une longue caresse. Aragorn ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. La bouche de Lianna se posa alors sur le bout tendu de l'homme. Surpris, Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et regarda la princesse posée entre ses cuisses. Lianna esquissa un sourire et continua sa douce torture. Sa bouche et sa langue remplacèrent les mains de la jeune femme. Aragorn referma ses yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la jeune femme qu'il jouit dans sa bouche.

\- Lianna...essaya-t-il... désolé...

Lianna se redressa à genoux et avec un petit sourire se lécha les lèvres. Aragorn s'assit dans le lit et l'attrapa brutalement pour l'amener à lui. Son regard était sombre, sombre de désir. Lianna eut du mal à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

\- J'ai aimé ton goût, murmura-t-elle à son oreille voulant l'apaiser.

\- Femme, tu es impossible, grogna-t-il en l'allongeant avec lui.

\- Je...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Lianna pleine d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Aragorn remonta les draps et la couverture sur leurs corps.

\- Non, tu as été parfaite. Mais soyons sage maintenant. Je te préviens, Lianna, je ne pourrais pas attendre le printemps pour notre mariage. Je te veux à moi maintenant!

\- Quoi? S'écria Lianna en se redressant. Comment peux-tu...

\- Laissa moi terminer, dit-il en la ramenant à lui. C'est décidé : demain j'annonce notre mariage. Je te donne 40 jours avant de te faire mienne.

\- 40 jours, mais...mais...

\- Oui, je sais. Tu veux que l'histoire avec ta soeur soit réglée avant notre mariage et tu as donné comme ultimatum le printemps à Lord Endermill. J'essaie de prendre sur moi depuis le bal de l'hiver, mais je suis navré. Je te veux corps et âme à moi. On ira récupérer ta soeur ensemble au printemps, s'il ne l'a pas libérée avant.

Fâchée, Lianna lui tourna le dos.

\- Ma Lianna, ne sois pas en colère.

\- Sache, Aragorn, que je n'aime pas que l'on me mette au pied du mur comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Je sais, je suis égoïste mais...

\- Tais-toi, Seigneur du Gondor, et dors maintenant. Peut-être que demain ma colère sera moins forte, grogna-t-elle en resserrant le bras de l'homme.

Le silence prit place dans la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, le couple dormait du repos juste.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, une assemblée était réunie dans la salle du trône. Tout le monde se posait des questions. Le roi avait demandé à rassembler les conseillers, les chevaliers et les courtisans. C'était la première fois depuis des années que cela se passait. Les conseillers se doutaient de la raison de cette assemblée et la vue de la princesse confirmait leur pensée. Lianna semblait nerveuse et s'agrippait inconsciemment à la petite main de la princesse Antonella.

Un serviteur s'avança.

\- Le roi!

La foule, d'un seul bloc, se baissa en une respectueuse révérence. Le roi s'avança sur le bord de l'estrade. Ses sujets se redressèrent, impatients de connaître le sujet de cette réunion.

\- Mes fidèles sujets, j'ai une annonce à faire. Après plus de 3 ans de deuil à pleurer ma chère et tendre reine Arwen, mon cœur s'est à nouveau réveillé.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

\- Je vous annonce que dans 40 jours nous fêterons mes noces.

Un gros brouhaha traversa la salle. Aragorn se tourna vers Lianna avec un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Je vous présente votre future reine, la princesse Lianna-Chan, dit-il en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

Lianna, rouge d'embarras, lâcha à contre-cœur la main d'Antonella. Les enfants du roi arboraient un magnifique sourire. Lianna allait rester avec eux pour toujours. La princesse monta sur l'estrade et attrapa la main d'Aragorn. Elle se tourna alors vers l'assemblée avec appréhension. Godefroy croisa son regard et lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

\- Vive le roi! Vive la princesse Lianna-Chan! S'écria le chevalier Elgard.

Et toute la salle reprit ses paroles sous les applaudissements. Voyant la réaction de son peuple, Aragorn rapprocha Lianna de lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe gauche.

\- 40 jours, c'est juste assez pour préparer une grande fête, rigola Gandalf en venant féliciter le couple devant lui.

\- Je sais, Gandalf, mais 40 jours c'est la limite ultime que je peux tenir pour avoir Lianna pour moi.

Légolas rigola en regardant son ami complètement sous le charme de la princesse.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, dit le roi en se tournant vers Lianna et sortit de la poche de son manteau un morceau de tissus plié en 4. Un présent pour ma fiancée.

Lianna attrapa l'objet et lentement défit le tissus. Il contenait la broche que le roi avait acheté à la fête de l'hiver : la broche en or en forme de cœur sertie de 3 émeraudes.

\- Oh merci, furent les seuls mots que Lianna réussit à dire.

Aragorn attrapa la broche et l'accrocha sur son manteau d'intérieur. Il lui embrassa alors la main gauche. Les enfants sautèrent sur Lianna et exprimèrent leur bonheur de l'avoir comme deuxième maman. Lianna vit au loin Godefroy lui faire un petit signe. Elle s'excusa et rejoignit le chef de ses armées.

\- Félicitation, ma Lianna. Enfin, je ne peux plus dire ma Lianna maintenant, dit-il en rigolant. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Cet homme vous aime et je vois que vous l'aimez aussi.

\- Godefroy, merci pour ces gentils mots.

\- Ils sont sincères, ma dame. Soyez heureuse. En tout cas, je pars demain avec mes hommes et j'amènerai au plus vite la bonne nouvelle à votre père et votre frère ainsi qu'à notre peuple qui attendait une occasion comme celle-là pour faire la fête et honorer votre famille. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire et moi je dois préparer mon retour. Je viendrai vous dire au revoir. Princesse, dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main avant de s'éloigner vers la salle des gardes.

A suivre...


	20. La machine est en route

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai entamé le dernier chapitre, mais ce dernier s'annonce un peu long à écrire. Prenez votre mal en patience, la fin approche. J'espère que j'aurai quelques commentaires pour la fin de cette aventure. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé de l'histoire.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Rogue422**

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre 1.

Venue par delà les montagnes

Chapitre 20 : La machine se met en route

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce du mariage du roi. Godefroy était retourné à Iranir il y avait 3 jours. Et comme la tradition l'exigeait depuis quelques générations, les seigneurs du Gondor faisaient porter des présents à leur roi pour la nouvelle année. Le roi offrait alors l'hospitalité pendant quelques jours aux messagers apportant armes, tissus et boiseries en tout genre.

Lord Endermill avait envoyé son fidèle second avec de magnifiques pans de tissus qui faisaient la fierté de sa région. Carvis, son second, avait présenté les vœux de la part de son seigneur. Au vu des précédentes entrevues avec Lord Endermill, Aragorn avait accepté les présents sans faire de commentaires ni poser de questions.

L'heure du repas du soir approchait et Carvis traînait dans les couloirs près de la cuisine, avec un objet sous le bras. Une servante imposante sortit de la cuisine bruyante. Carvis s'avança vers elle.

\- Servante!

Minmill releva la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait interpelée. Elle fit une révérence en voyant les riches habits de l'homme.

\- Voici un présent pour la princesse Lianna. Vous devez le lui remettre en mains propres.

L'homme lui tendit un coffret pas très lourd.

\- Vous lui direz ceci : avec les compliments de Lord Endermill.

Comprenant ce que cela pouvait impliquer, Minmill salua l'homme et partit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Lianna. Carvis, un sourire sur le visage, regarda la servante s'éloigner rapidement.

XXXXX

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Lianna, Minmill prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Lianna.

\- Minmill? Ça va?

Minmill se redressa et tendit le coffret à Lianna.

\- Un conseiller de Lord Endermill m'a donné çà pour vous. Il m'a dit de vous dire que c'était avec les compliments de Lord Endermill.

Lianna attrapa le coffret et retourna dans sa chambre.

\- Viens avec moi, Minmill.

Minmill entra à son tour dans la chambre. Lianna ouvrit le coffret et une seconde après, elle cria en le lâchant et portant sa main à la bouche. Le coffret se brisa en deux sur le sol.

\- Princesse, que vous arrive-t-il?

Inquiète, la servante lui prit la main droite. Prenant sur soi, Lianna attrapa les 2 parties du coffret. Par terre, il restait une petite forme de couleur brunâtre ainsi qu'un papier plié en 4. Lianna posa le coffret sur une petite table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna Minmill.

Elle allait toucher la forme lorsque Lianna lui répondit :

\- Un doigt humain.

Minmill arrêta son geste, tournant la tête vers la princesse.

\- Et j'ai bien peur de savoir à qui appartient ce doigt.

\- Vous croyez que...mais Minmill ne put finir sa phrase tellement cela pouvait paraître odieux.

Lianna attrapa le papier qui était à côté du doigt et se mit à le lire.

« Princesse Lianna-Chan, vous m'avez pris une partie de ma dignité au bal de l'hiver. En retour, je prends une partie de votre sœur. Bien à vous, Lord Endermill.

P.S. : Il va de soi que la rançon n'est plus d'actualité. Un message vous viendra prochainement pour trouver un arrangement. »

\- Le sale chien! S'écria Minmill.

Lianna sursauta en entendant la servante. Elle était partie dans ses pensées.

\- Minmill, personne ne doit savoir ce que tu viens de voir. D'accord?

\- D'accord, mais il serait mieux de prévenir le roi.

\- Surtout pas. Ceci est un problème concernant mon royaume. Ton roi ne doit pas être mêlé à cela. Cet homme est toujours ici?

\- Je dirai que oui. Les rumeurs disent que le conseiller de Lord Endermill est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas partir avant demain, voire après-demain.

\- Bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas t'occuper des enfants pour ce soir. Moi, je dois voir ce fameux conseiller. Il doit avoir des informations sur ma sœur.

Lianna attrapa son manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe. Elle allait partir quand Minmill l'interpela.

\- Princesse, et pour le roi?

\- Comment çà le roi?

\- Eh bien, le roi va se poser des questions sur votre absence.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et bien, dis-lui que...que je ne sais pas. Tu trouveras bien, ma Minmill. En tout cas, éloigne-le par tous les moyens de ma chambre.

\- Bien, Princesse. Faites attention à vous.

Lianna la salua de la tête et partit en pressant le pas dans les couloirs.

XXXXX

Carvis se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle à manger. La salle était bruyante et de nombreux convives se nourrissaient joyeusement. Une table avait été ajoutée pour les messagers des Lords des contrées lointaines. Ce soir, seuls 3 messagers étaient présents à la table. Carvis tourna la tête vers la table du roi. Ce dernier était installé et discuté avec son conseiller magicien. Les enfants du roi étaient là aussi. Par contre, pas de traces de la princesse.

Son regard croisa celui d'Aragorn. Le regard du roi était dur. Carvis fit un petit signe de tête en marque de respect et sortit finalement de la salle à manger. L'heure était au départ. Dans quelques minutes, la princesse viendrait pleurer sur l'épaule du roi et elle lui raconterait tout. Sa tête pourrait être en danger. Carvis ferma son grand manteau et se dirigea vers la salle des gardes récupérer ses 2 soldats. Ils devaient se mettre rapidement en route.

XXXXX

Lianna se posta à la sortie des domestiques de la grande salle attendant la venue du premier serviteur qui utiliserait ce passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva avec un plateau rempli de pichets vides.

\- Madame!

La servante tourna la tête vers le coin d'où venait la voix. Une ombre se mit à bouger et passa à la lumière.

\- Princesse! Salua la servante en se penchant.

\- Le conseiller de Lord Endermill est-il à la table des messagers?

La servante réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Non, Madame. Il n'est pas venu manger.

\- Merci.

La servante salua de nouveau la princesse et partit vers les cuisines. Lianna réfléchit à son tour. Le conseiller, à moins d'avoir des envies de suicide, devait être sur le départ. Elle le trouverait probablement aux écuries. Elle partit alors rapidement vers ceux-ci. Légolas, qui venait dîner, vit au loin passer Lianna d'un pas rapide. Il s'étonna de la voir habiller comme pour sortir, mais il continua sa route vers la grande salle.

XXXXX

Dans la salle, Aragorn surveillait attentivement la porte d'entrée de la grande salle. Lianna avait du retard. Le repas allait se terminer qu'il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Minmill passa près de lui et il l'interpela.

\- Oui, Monseigneur.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve la princesse Lianna?

Minmill devint toute blanche.

\- Eh bien, euh...euh...

Minmill détestait mentir, mais ce qu'elle détestait encore plus c'était de mentir au roi.

\- Elle...elle est...

\- Oui, Minmill. Elle est où? Commença à s'impatienter Aragorn.

\- Euh...aux cuisines. La princesse est aux cuisines.

\- Et que fait-elle aux cuisines? Demanda Aragorn soupçonneux.

\- Le cuisinier! Euh, le cuisinier lui a demandé des conseils pour le repas de...de votre mariage.

\- Ah, bien.

Minmill soupira de voir que son mensonge avait été plutôt bien accueilli par Aragorn. Elle le salua et partit rapidement pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions. Aragorn était peu convaincu par la réponse de Minmill. Légolas vint prendre sa place près du roi. Devant le regard noir de ce dernier, Légolas demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Minmill vient de me dire que la princesse Lianna était aux cuisines, mais j'ai du mal à croire ses paroles.

\- La princesse Lianna, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du château. Elle avait l'air de vouloir sortir, elle avait son manteau.

\- Alors pourquoi Minmill m'a menti?

\- Moi, je me demanderai plutôt : pourquoi la princesse a demandé à Minmill de vous mentir? Répondit Légolas.

Aragorn se dirigea vers Minmill.

\- Minmill, le conseiller Légolas vient de me dire qu'il avait croisé la princesse se dirigeant vers la sortie du château.

XXXXX

Lianna se tenait à l'entrée des écuries quand elle vit 3 cavaliers sur leurs montures s'approchant d'elle.

\- Princesse Lianna-Chan.

\- Monsieur...je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom lors de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Carvis, conseiller de Lord Endermill. Notre message est bien arrivé jusqu'à vous? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Il est très bien arrivé, Monsieur, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Comment va ma sœur?

\- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, comme une prisonnière avec un doigt en moins, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Espèce de sale...commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Tut, tut, tut, pas de gros mots, Madame, ni de mauvais gestes sinon mon seigneur risque d'être mal disposé pour les prochaines négociations.

Lianna le regarda se tenir fièrement sur son cheval. Elle avait envie de lui faire mordre la poussière, mais elle avait bien compris la menace que lui avait explicitement fait Carvis. Cet homme était aussi beau qu'il était exécrable.

\- Bien, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Dites à ma sœur qu'elle sera bientôt libérée.

Carvis rigola.

\- C'est çà, je lui passerai le message et je lui dirai que pendant qu'elle croupit en prison, sa grande sœur se vautre dans le lit du roi du Gondor comme une vulgaire fille de joie.

\- Je vais vous tuer! Hurla Lianna.

Sa voix apeura le cheval du conseiller qui rua devant elle. Sous la surprise, Lianna tomba sur les fesses.

\- Holà! Doucement! Dit Carvis en calmant sa monture. Je discuterai bien avec vous plus longtemps, Princesse, mais mes compagnons et moi-même avons de la route. A bientôt, Princesse.

Et les 3 cavaliers partirent au galop pour sortir du château et de la ville. Lianna se releva et regarda vers l'endroit où ils avaient disparu. C'était décidé. Ce soir, elle partirait chercher sa sœur.

XXXXX

\- Alors Minmill?

\- Il se peut qu'elle est allée parler au conseiller de Lord Endermill.

\- Au conseiller! D'accord, je vais essayer de la trouver, répondit Aragorn en sortant de la grande salle.

XXXXX

Lianna venait de retourner à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un grand coffre et sortit ses affaires de voyage. Elle revêtit sa tenue et se regarda dans le miroir pour attacher son longue tresse. Ça lui faisait bizarre de remettre cette tenue après avoir passé 10 mois en robe. Elle récupéra son sac de voyage et fit un rapide inventaire : des cordes, 2 dagues, une gourde vide qu'elle remplirait sur le chemin et quelques pièces en or. Elle attrapa son manteau et mit son sac sur le dos.

\- Lianna! Appela Aragorn derrière la porte.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ouvre cette porte! S'écria-t-il.

Lianna se dirigea vers la terrasse, ouvrit la porte et regarda par-dessus la rambarde. La façade serait plutôt facile à descendre. Lianna passa par dessus la rambarde et commença sa descente. La nuit était plutôt claire grâce à la lune haute dans le ciel. Une fois au sol, elle se dirigea vers les écuries pour récupérer Ardant.

De son côté, Aragorn était rentré dans la chambre par la porte dérobée. Il trouva le coffre ouvert et vide et la robe de Lianna était posée sur le lit. La porte donnant sur la terrasse était ouverte. Aragorn se rendit sur la terrasse et regarda au bas du château. Il sortit de la chambre et chercha Légolas et Gimli.

A suivre...


	21. Le dénouement

**Par delà les montagnes**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, mais il a été plutôt long à écrire. Je voulais mettre pleins de chose dedans. J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. Je n'ai pas demandé de reviews tout au long de l'écriture de cette histoire, mais j'espère en avoir ce coup-ci. Une petite pensée pour l'auteur serait sympa.

Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Rogue422

P.S. : Ah je voulais vous dire, il y aura un épilogue.

Chapitre 21 : Le dénouement

Le château était en ébullition. Les gardes cherchaient la princesse Lianna. Aragorn s'avança vers Légolas et Gimli.

\- Laissez tomber les recherches. L'étalon noir n'est plus dans son box. La princesse a sûrement pris la route vers Dol Amroth.

\- Alors que voulez-vous faire, Seigneur Aragorn ? demanda Légolas.

\- Vous avez une heure pour rassembler une douzaine d'hommes. Nous partons aussi pour Dol Amroth. Nous allons essayer d'intercepter la princesse avant qu'elle ne fasse une grosse erreur.

\- Bien, dit Légolas avant de partir.

\- Mon Seigneur ! interpella un soldat en s'approchant d'Aragorn et de Gimli.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Un de vos espions est de retour de la ville de Dol Amroth. Il veut vous voir.

XXXXX

Lianna était dans la montagne à plus de 1O lieues de Minas Tirith. Elle avait quitté Ardant lui rendant sa liberté. Elle avait continué à pied à la recherche de son ami aux bois dorés. De temps à autre, elle utilisait son langage si spécial, et parfois une chouette ou un grand-duc lui répondait, lui indiquant s'ils avaient vu ou non le cerf magique. Elle savait qu'elle mettrait quelques heures à le trouver, mais continua son chemin.

Alors qu'elle avançait au milieu d'un épais fourrée, des sons inconnus parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle s'accroupit et s'immobilisa à l'écoute de son environnement. Les sons se firent plus distincts. Elle reconnut alors des voix d'hommes ou plutôt de bêtes, mais le langage utilisé lui était inconnu. Soudain, une odeur fétide lui agressa le nez. Elle dut faire un gros effort pour éviter de rendre le peu de baies qu'elle avait mangé sur la route. Elle essaya de voir à travers les buissons qui venaient à elle. Elle reconnut alors des orcs.

Elle avait vu des gravures de ces êtres dans la bibliothèque de son palais royal, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu en vrai. Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement. Ils étaient cinq. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux, s'ils venaient à la repérer. Le mieux était de rester tapis dans l'ombre et ne pas faire de bruit. Un des orcs s'approcha des buissons où elle était planquée. Lianna plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et son nez, tellement l'odeur était nauséabonde. L'orc se mit à uriner. Elle bougea juste assez vite avant de recevoir l'urine sur elle. Ce porc avait presque fait pipi sur elle, s'indigna-t-elle. Son mouvement avait été trop brusque et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses faisant craquer des brindilles qui se trouvaient au sol. Les orcs qui discutaient non loin du pisseur se turent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se mirent à hurler en s'enfonçant dans les buissons.

Lianna se leva et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put dans une forêt sombre et inconnue. Elle appela de nouveau Rhadadorès en espérant fortement qu'il soit dans le coin. Les orcs étaient à quelques mètres derrière elle quand un brame retentit dans toute la forêt. Avec un sourire, Lianna se dirigea vers son ami le cerf. Elle déboucha dans une petite clairière et il était là au milieu à attendre. Avec de l'élan, elle arriva à grimper sur le dos du majestueux animal. Les orcs arrivèrent à leur tour et furent stopper par la vue du grand cerf. Celui-ci brama de plus bel et ses cornes dorées se mirent à étinceler de mille feux éblouissant les orcs. Lorsque la lumière disparut, le cerf et l'humaine n'étaient plus là. Les orcs grognèrent de dépit.

XXXXX

\- Alors espion, ton compte-rendu ? demanda le roi.

\- La situation est critique, Monsieur, et le pire c'est que Lord Endermill n'en est même pas conscient.

\- Racontez-moi cela rapidement.

XXXXX

La route de Lianna fut longue. Rhadadorès avait beau être vif, mais la route jusqu'à Dol Amroth n'était pas connue du noble animal. Plusieurs fois, ils durent s'arrêter attendant un signe de la nature pour connaître la direction à prendre. Et puis une nuit, la ville de Dol Amroth sortit parmi les arbres. Lianna descendit du cerf et regarda les lumières brillées devant elle. Elle attrapa l'encolure du grand cerf et lui parla à l'oreille.

 _« Voilà mon ami. Nos routes vont de nouveau se séparer, mais reste dans le coin. Dans quelques jours, j'aurai de nouveau besoin de toi. Maintenant, va mon ami. »_

Le cerf brama et partit en courant. Lianna évalua la distance à 2 jours de marche. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par des gardes armés qui pouvaient faire de la surveillance autour de la grande ville. Elle décida de longer la route principale par la forêt. La route serait plus pénible mais elle serait protégée de la vue de tout voyageur.

XXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, Lianna était au pied des remparts de Dol Amroth. La nuit tombait doucement. Dans moins d'une heure, il ferait nuit noire. Lianna retourna dans un fourré qui avait vu sur l'entrée de la ville. Elle regardait les 2 gardes qui étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte. Deux silhouettes apparurent. Deux silhouettes que Lianna reconnut : Légolas et Gimli. Elle jura dans sa barbe. Ils étaient arrivés avant elle. Tant pis, elle aurait quand même sa vengeance.

La nuit était bien installée. Quelques flambeaux se faisaient voir sur les hauteurs. Lianna s'avança vers un morceau de mur qu'elle avait repéré lorsqu'il faisait assez jour. Elle sortit une corde attachée à un grappin et après s'être assurée qu'elle n'entendait plus de bruit, elle lança le grappin sur le rempart. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois mais elle parvint enfin à l'accrocher. L'ascension se fit sans difficulté. Arrivée en haut, cachée par un créneau du rempart, Lianna se mit à observer la ville qui s'étendait devant elle.

Elle était vaste mais la maison du maître des lieux était reconnaissable par sa forme et sa position : une demeure sur plusieurs étages avec une tour qui dominait la ville. Une flamme au bout du corridor apparut. Elle récupéra vite sa corde et chercha un endroit pour pouvoir descendre sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle trouva un petit toit et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle roula sur le toit et tomba dans la paille. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un âne. Il lui lécha la joue. Elle le repoussa rapidement. Vexée, la bête se mit à hennir. Elle l'agrippa et lui parla en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _« Chut, mon ami. Je suis désolée de t'avoir vexé par mon geste. Mais s'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bruit. »_

La bête sembla être calmée. Au loin, elle vit 3 hommes en armes. Sa sœur devait être dans les geôles. Les soldats allaient sûrement à la salle de garde qui est la plupart du temps à l'entrée des geôles. Aussi silencieuse qu'un elfe, elle se déplaça dans la ville en suivant à bonne distance les 3 soldats.

XXXXX

Au bout d'une demie heure, les hommes entrèrent dans un bâtiment attenant à la maison du maître. Lianna attendit plusieurs minutes cachée derrière un abreuvoir. Tout semblait calme. Elle s'avança alors vers la porte. De l'autre côté se trouvait une pièce vide qui menait à un escalier descendant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la première marche. Une lueur provenait du bas et elle pouvait entendre des voix d'hommes. Elle devait trouver une solution pour les faire sortir. Elle ressortit du bâtiment et commença à chercher un moyen de faire diversion. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Un feu ? Lâcher des bêtes ?

Alors qu'elle passait près d'un tas de foin servant à nourrir les montures de l'armée, une corne de brume retentit plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Pensant que son intrusion avait été découverte, elle se planqua dans le foin. Elle vit des soldats sortir du bâtiment où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt et d'autres qui venaient de plusieurs endroits de la ville.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'homme qui semblait être le chef.

\- Nous sommes attaqués et ils sont nombreux, au moins une soixantaine d'hommes. Ils ont commencé à attaquer le côté Nord des remparts. Ils connaissent nos points faibles.

\- Bien. Le maître doit être au courant maintenant. Prends 10 hommes avec toi et ramenez les canons au plus près des remparts. Je vais rassembler les hommes.

L'homme qui avait mis son chef au courant partit exécuter les ordres. Le chef se tourna vers ses hommes.

\- Tout le monde avec moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'endroit était désert et on pouvait entendre des bruits de bataille au loin. Lianna s'avança alors de nouveau vers le bâtiment. Tout était silencieux. Lentement, elle descendit les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, elle vit sur sa droite la salle des gardes. Devant elle se tenait un couloir sombre qui devait mener aux geôles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait fait le tour des geôles : rien. Aucune trace de sa sœur. Où était-elle ? Elle devait trouver Lord Endermill. Si elle avait bien compris, la ville était assaillie par une armée. Le lord devait donc être parmi ses hommes. Elle remonta à la surface. Comment le trouver et l'aborder alors qu'une bataille se déroulait ? Alors qu'elle avançait dans les rues, elle entendit 2 femmes qui discutaient à l'abri.

\- Que les dieux soient avec nous ! dit l'une d'elles. Si on avait su que cet homme était si mauvais.

\- Et le maître, qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Le maître était dans une rage folle. Il voulait rejoindre ses hommes pour la bataille mais on lui avait interdit de sortir de ses appartements. La maîtresse est avec lui pour le soutenir.

\- Cela m'étonne que le maître ait obéi.

\- Un ordre du roi a été la seule chose à l'arrêter.

Lianna en savait assez. Lord Endermill était dans ses appartements. Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la maison du maître. La bataille qui faisait rage dehors était une bénédiction pour Lianna. La demeure du maître était vide de tout homme en arme. Quelques servants trainaient dans les couloirs mais ils faisaient à peine attention à elle. Elle grimpa les étages jusqu'à la porte sculptée qui devait abriter l'appartement du maître des lieux. Elle sortit une dague de son sac. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et pénétra dans la pièce. A sa droite, un immense lit était posé. A sa gauche, une grande cheminée était allumée. Un fauteuil lui tournait le dos, mais on pouvait voir le haut d'une tête coiffée. Lord Endermill regardait le feu debout à côté du fauteuil. Lianna s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- Où est ma sœur ? dit-elle d'une voix emplit de colère.

Lord Endermill sursauta et se tourna en mettant sa main sur son épée. La personne qui était assise dans le fauteuil se redressa à son tour.

\- Lianna !

Lianna fut choquée de voir sa petite sœur en bonne santé et aussi richement habillée. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

\- Amélia…mais qu'est-ce que…

Lianna attrapa les mains d'Amélia et les scruta cherchant le doigt manquant.

\- Tes mains !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ma Lianna ?

\- Tu as tous tes doigts. Le conseiller de Lord Endermill m'a ramené un doigt avec un message laissant comprendre que c'était un de tes doigts.

\- Il a menti, Lianna. Il a menti sur tout. Je n'ai jamais été enlevé. J'aime Endermill et je suis partie avec lui de mon plein gré. Une dame de notre cour m'avait promis de vous remettre mon message, mais apparemment cela n'a pas été fait. Il semble que le conseiller Carvis est manigancé tout depuis le début.

\- Je vous assure, Princesse Lianna-Chan, que mes intentions ont toujours été sincères envers votre sœur. Mais je sais que je peux être arrogant et un peu vil quand je me sens menacé, dit Lord Endermill en se rapprochant des 2 femmes. Mon conseiller Carvis, que je pensais loyal, faisait tout pour me planter une dague dans le dos.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement. Aragorn, Légolas et Gimli pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Lord, Carvis a réussi à pénétrer…

Aragorn ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Lianna protégeant sa sœur. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Lianna, souffla-t-il à la fin de son baiser.

Lianna eut un petit sourire devant la réaction du roi. Il se pouvait finalement que cet homme l'aimait vraiment.

\- Hum, hum, grogna Gimli.

Le roi regarda son fidèle conseiller.

\- Euh, oui…Je disais que Carvis a réussi à pénétrer dans la ville. Lord, vous devez vous cacher.

\- Me cacher ?! Il en est hors de question. Cet homme veut mon siège pour une sombre histoire de vengeance. Je vais donc défendre mes biens, ma femme et ma ville.

\- Très bien, mais il faudrait mettre les princesses en sécurité, dit Aragorn.

\- Nous sommes très bien ici, dit Lianna. Laissez juste deux gardes à la porte et tout ira bien.

\- Bien, alors allons gagner cette bataille, dit Gimli avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Aragorn embrassa une dernière fois Lianna.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, ma Lianna.

Lord Endermill embrassa à son tour Amélia et partit à la suite du roi et de l'elfe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Lianna à sa sœur.

Amélia lui expliqua tout depuis le début : les méfaits de Carvis, sa trahison et le fait qu'il avait levé une armée pour récupérer le siège de Dol Amroth.

XXXXX

Lianna regardait par la fenêtre. Devant elle, la bataille faisait rage. Au loin, on pouvait voir l'aurore qui commençait à apparaître.

\- J'enrage de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile. Pas toi Amélia ?...Amélia ? demanda Lianna.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Lianna se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle vit au sol l'étole de sa sœur. Elle sortit de la chambre et vit les 2 gardes inconscients sur le sol. Elle retourna dans la chambre et récupéra ses 2 dagues. Elle partit dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa sœur.

\- Lianna !

Elle avait entendu sa voix venir d'un couloir sombre. Elle partit dans cette direction lorsqu'elle croisa Légolas et Gimli.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Légolas.

\- Des hommes ont kidnappé ma sœur.

Tous les trois reprirent leur course jusqu'à une impasse.

\- Amélia ! cria Lianna.

Une réponse parvint par delà les parois du couloir.

\- Il semble y avoir un couloir secret, dit Gimli en inspectant une des parois. Ici, je sens de l'air.

Lianna s'approcha et regarda chaque pierre essayant de trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture.

\- Mais où est ce foutu mécanisme ?! s'écria-t-elle en frappant le mur.

Le clic spécifique se fit entendre ainsi qu'un roulement de pierre. Une partie du mur se mit à bouger. Légolas récupéra une torche qui était au mur et s'avança dans le couloir qui venait d'être mis à jour. Lianna et Gimli le suivirent. Le couloir menait à une sorte de grotte qui s'ouvrait sur la mer. Lianna vit tout de suite Amélia qui était maintenue par 2 hommes. 3 autres hommes étaient avec eux.

\- Amélia ! s'écria Lianna.

Les 5 personnes se tournèrent vers la voix.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! s'écria Carvis.

Légolas décocha une flèche aux pieds du conseiller l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Ne bougez plus ! ordonna l'elfe.

Lianna, Gimli et Légolas s'approchèrent à quelques mètres du groupe.

\- Rendez-nous la princesse ! dit Légolas.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'obéir à vos ordres Maître Elfe ! J'ai attendu longtemps ce moment pour exécuter ma vengeance. Je vais faire payer Lord Endermill pour avoir déchu mon grand-père du pouvoir.

\- C'est mon grand-père qui a fait çà. Je suis juste son successeur, dit Lord Endermill qui venait d'arriver par le côté ouvert sur la mer.

Aragorn le suivait ainsi qu'une dizaine d'hommes.

\- Peut-être, mais quelqu'un doit payer cet affront. La vie de votre chère et tendre serait un juste tribut.

\- Non ! s'écrièrent Endermill et Lianna en même temps.

\- Ton grand-père était devenu fou et mon grand-père a pris les choses en main pour éviter qu'il ne détruise notre peuple, répondit Endermill. C'est fini, Carvis. Relâche la princesse. Ton armée est en déroute. Relâche la et je te promets d'être indulgent.

\- Jamais ! s'écria Carvis.

Il attrapa un poignard qu'il brandit alors qu'il se jetait sur Amélia. Tout de suite, Lianna lança une de ses dagues et réussit à la planter dans l'avant-bras du conseiller. Les soldats sautèrent sur les hommes de Carvis pendant que Lord Endermill se précipitait sur Amélia. Carvis et ses hommes furent arrêter et emmener dans les geôles de Dol Amroth. Aragorn vint prendre Lianna dans ses bras.

\- Bravo, princesse Lianna-Chan ! Et merci, dit Lord Endermill. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Lianna s'approcha du Lord et de sa sœur.

\- Et moi, je voudrais m'excuser de toutes les mauvaises paroles que j'ai pu vous dire.

\- Oublions tout çà. Et allons nous reposer. Je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit.

XXXXX

La ville avait subi quelques dégâts, le mur d'enceinte Nord était en partie écroulé. Des feux s'étaient déclarés à plusieurs endroits, mais les habitants de Dol Amroth aidés par quelques soldats avaient réussi à les éteindre. Les autres soldats étaient soit à l'infirmerie, soit au repos. Aragorn avait emmené Lianna dans sa chambre. Il avait commencé à se déshabiller lorsque Lianna vit une trace rouge dans le dos du roi. Elle l'aida à enlever sa chemise et attrapa un linge qu'elle trempa dans une bassine d'eau. Elle commença à nettoyer sa blessure. Aragorn eut un petit sifflement de douleurs.

\- Douillet !

Aragorn attrapa la main droite de Lianna et l'obligea à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue gauche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Sous le regard intense, elle se mit à rougir et à sourire.

\- Je dois finir de nettoyer ta plaie, dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Ma plaie peut attendre, dit-il en ramenant son visage à lui. Tu sais que je suis fâché ?

\- Tu…

\- Chut. Laisse-moi parler. Je suis fâché, car tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant de partir comme une voleuse ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir ta confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, Aragorn. Mais ceci était une histoire de famille. Je devais le faire seule.

\- Mais je vais devenir ta famille ! On est ensemble maintenant et pour toujours.

\- Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

\- Je finis de nettoyer ta blessure et on va se coucher, car je crois que tu es épuisé.

\- Très bon programme, ma tendre amie.

Tous deux s'installèrent dans le lit. Aragorn attrapa Lianna par la taille et sa colla à son dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sur l'épaule.

\- Demain, nous rentrons à Minas Tirith et dans 20 jours nous nous marierons, murmura Aragorn à son oreille.

\- 20 jours déjà ! Mon errance dans la forêt a duré plus de 10 jours ! s'étonna Lianna en se tournant vers Aragorn.

\- Cela t'apprendra à partir à l'aventure seule.

\- Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps au château ?

\- Pratiquement 5 jours, mais nous avons été bloqué 2 jours à la porte de la ville.

\- Comment çà ?

\- L'histoire commence le jour de ton départ. Ce jour-là, enfin cette nuit-là plutôt, un de mes espions est venu me faire un rapport sur Lord Endermill. Bien que je ne le montrais pas, l'histoire avec ta sœur m'intriguait et le comportement de Lord Endermill encore plus. 2 jours après le bal de l'hiver, j'ai envoyé 3 espions. Une semaine plus tard, je recevais déjà les premiers comptes-rendus. Au début, rien de spécial ne sortait des parchemins et puis à l'approche de la fin de l'année, on m'annonça un mouvement militaire dans la forêt près de Dol Amroth. Les différents rapports étaient contradictoires. Lord Endermill ne semblait pas au courant de ces mouvements alors que Carvis disparaissait de plus en plus longtemps. Lorsque tu es partie, mon espion est arrivé en catastrophe pour m'annoncer qu'un coup d'état se préparer à Dol Amroth. Le lendemain, avec 2 troupes, nous sommes partis chez Lord Endermill. Nous sommes arrivés à Dol Amroth i jours. Au début, Lord Endermill crut que nous l'attaquions. Enfin c'est ce que Carvis voulait lui faire croire. Notre premier messager fut tué par Carvis avant qu'il ait pu délivrer son message de paix. I nuits, Légolas a réussi à pénétrer dans la ville et aller jusqu'à Lord Endermill. Il lui annonça qu'un complot se préparait contre lui. Carvis, se sentant en danger, disparut cette nuit-là. Et tu es arrivée. Son attaque est venue à point nommé pour te permettre d'entrer dans l'enceinte de la ville sans trop de problème. Et te voilà dans mes bras, ma tendre amie. J'espère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je t'aurai chaque jour à mes côtés.

\- N'oublie pas mon ami, que j'ai des obligations dans mon royaume.

Il soupira dans son cou.

\- Je sais, ma douce.

Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec ma sœur demain matin. Je dois mettre certaines choses au clair en tête à tête avec elle.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Ensuite, je dois retourner dans la forêt. Je dois dire au revoir à mon ami.

\- Ton ami ? Quel ami ?

\- Tu l'as rencontré une fois, le jour de la tempête de neige.

\- Le magnifique cerf ?

\- Oui, le magnifique cerf. Son nom est Radadorès. Il est un peu comme un esprit protecteur dans notre royaume. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Je te présenterai.

\- Très bien et l'on partira tout de suite après.

\- Comme vous le désirez, mon roi.

\- J'aime t'entendre dire çà, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu es blessé, Aragorn. Repose-toi maintenant.

\- Bien, ma dame.

Et le couple sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil profond.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, Lianna passa 2h avec sa sœur. Elle était heureuse de voir sa sœur en bonne santé et heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant pas seule, elle apprit que sa jeune sœur allait être maman dans quelques mois. Lianna fut choqué au début, mais Amélia la rassura tout de suite. Elle était mariée à Lord Endermill depuis 10 mois. Elle avait d'ailleurs envoyé une invitation à sa famille, mais elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Lianna lui apprit qu'elle-même allait se marier dans 20 jours. Elle espérait la voir à la cérémonie. Elle annonça aussi que leur père et leur frère seraient de la fête. Amélia lui assura qu'elle y serait, de plus son mari étant un vassal de son futur époux, ils avaient l'obligation d'être présents. Les sœurs se séparèrent heureuses de s'être enfin retrouvées.

XXXXX

Tout le monde prit la route après le repas de midi. Lianna était montée derrière Aragorn. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle murmura à son oreille que c'était l'heure. Aragorn se retourna avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Mon ami n'est pas très loin, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lorsque nous sommes assez prochains, nous avons comme qui dirait une connexion de nos esprits. Préviens les autres que nous allons nous absenter pour une petite demi-heure et que nous les rattraperons.

Lianna guida Aragorn à travers la forêt et puis au bout de 10 min, elle descendit de cheval et se mit à chanter dans cette langue féerique. Cinq minutes plus tard, le majestueux cerf fit son apparition entre les arbres. Lianna s'avança en lui tendant la main. Le cerf plaça son museau dans la main de la jeune femme. Elle lui parla à l'oreille. Il frotta alors sa grosse tête contre celle menue de Lianna. Il se redressa et fixa Aragorn intensément. Le roi le salua de la tête. Le cerf se mit à bramer très fort, puis il repartit dans la forêt. Lianna retourna vers Aragorn qui l'aida à remonter sur le cheval.

\- Nous pouvons y aller ?

\- Oui, Seigneur du Gondor. Mon ami retourne sur nos terres en Iranir, mais il m'a promis de passer régulièrement me voir.

\- Très bien. Alors en route pour notre nouvelle vie, dit-il en partant au galop rejoindre ses hommes.

Et voilà c'est fini. A bientôt pour l'épilogue.


	22. Epilogue

**Venue par delà les montagnes**

Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire. Elle a été plutôt difficile à écrire. J'ai dû la recommencer à moins 3 fois et malgré çà, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Je pense savoir pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment, car c'est toujours difficile de lâcher les personnages que l'on a créés. Elle va me manquer ma belle Lianna. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 **Epilogue**

Une furie venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'invité de Dame Amélia et de Lord Endermill. La furie se jeta sur le grand lit marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles la tête dans les draps. Dame Amélia qui se coiffait devant le grand miroir près du lit avait vu à travers celui-ci un tourbillon de jupons et avait tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Lianna, tu aurais pu frappé. J'aurai pu être Endermill.

Marmonnement de la masse de tissus.

\- Quoi ?

Lianna relava la tête.

\- J'ai vu ton mari avec mon futur mari. Donc je savais que tu étais seule.

Lianna replongea sa tête dans ses bras et dans les draps. Amélia s'assit près de sa sœur et lui caressa le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma Lianna ?

Elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Si ça continue, avant la fin de la journée je vais faire des meurtres. Et j'ai bien dit des meurtres.

\- Et quelles sont ces personnes qui attisent ta colère ?

\- Ces vieilles biques, soient disantes gardiennes de la tradition. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche, elles me tombent dessus trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire. Comment as-tu survécu à la préparation de ton mariage ?

Lianna se redressa et s'assit à côté d'Amélia. Cette dernière passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer mon mariage et le tien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu épouses le roi du Gondor. Il y a tout un protocole à respecter qui je pense ne doit pas être très éloigné du nôtre. Allez, grande sœur, dans 3 jours tout sera terminé.

\- 3 jours… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter cette union.

Amélia attrapa le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains et la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Silence.

\- Tu as des doutes sur les sentiments que tu as pour le roi ?

\- Non, soupira Lianna.

\- Alors, ma chérie, ne te laisse pas faire par ses vieilles biques. Ce mariage est le tien. Peu importe ce qu'elles diront, pense à ton roi. Il a l'air d'être un homme bon. Il en vaut la peine.

Amélia embrassa Lianna sur la joue et récupéra sa cape qui était posée sur une chaise.

\- Tu as raison, Amélia. Allez, je retourne dans l'antre aux loups enfin aux louves.

Elle se leva à son tour du lit et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Allons d'abord prendre notre petit-déjeuner avant que tu ailles te jeter aux louves.

\- Alors passons prendre les enfants avec nous.

XXXXX

20 min plus tard, les 2 princesses d'Iranir entrèrent dans la grande salle suivies par les 2 derniers enfants d'Aragorn. Ardaron se tenait près de Linus, l'héritier d'Iranir, et discutait avec lui. Les 2 garçons semblaient bien s'entendre. Le père de Lianna était assis à la droite d'Aragorn et à côté d'Endermill. Bien qu'ils étaient plutôt réservés les uns envers les autres, le respect transpirait de leurs échanges. Lianna s'avança vers son père.

\- Père, vous allez bien ?

\- Ma belle, viens donc embrasser ton vieux père.

Lianna s'exécuta avec plaisir et embrassa son père sur le front. Aragorn dévorait des yeux cette femme qui allait bientôt être la sienne. Lianna prit place à gauche d'Aragorn. Le roi attrapa sa main et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle se mit à rougir. Il l'attira à lui et lui parla à l'oreille.

\- Alors ma Lianna, comment vas-tu ?

\- Un peu sur les nerfs, mais ça va aller.

\- Sur les nerfs ? Veux-tu que je t'aide à te détendre ?

\- C'est gentil, Seigneur Aragorn, mais ne vous en faites pas. Dans quelques heures, cela devrait être terminé, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Bien. Il faudra que je te voie dans la journée. Je te ferai appeler.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

XXXXX

Lianna avait affronté toute la matinée les anciennes du royaume. Les « vieilles biques » comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle s'était faite malmenée pendant un petit moment jusqu'à l'instant où elle avait tapé du poing sur la table. Les anciennes avaient alors écouté leur future reine et ce que leur dit la jeune femme les ravirent. Lianna en fut d'ailleurs étonnée. Une heure plus tard, Lianna les laissa à leurs préparations. Elle avançait dans le dédale de couloirs en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire, lorsqu'une paire de bras l'agrippa et l'emmena dans un coin sombre. Lianna essaya de s'échapper et se fit plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux virent alors le visage de son ravisseur, Aragorn. Elle se calma légèrement.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce genre d'attaque sournoise.

\- Je sais mais j'aime te voir fougueuse. Prête à sortir les griffes.

Il se plaqua alors contre la jeune femme et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je vous manque alors que l'on se voit tous les jours ?!

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tout ce monde nous empêche de nous rapprocher. Et arrête de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes tous les deux.

Aragorn reprit possession de ses lèvres. Lianna s'agrippa à lui. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

\- J'ai hâte que cette cérémonie soit finie et que je puisse être entièrement à toi.

\- Ce que tu me dis me rend le plus heureux des hommes.

Aragorn la serra de nouveau contre lui.

\- Seigneur Aragorn ! Seigneur Aragorn !

Aragorn souffla en entendant son nom.

\- Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse, Amour.

Après un petit baiser, il sortit du coin sombre.

\- Je suis là.

Endalague arriva devant son roi.

\- Seigneur, on ne trouve pas la princesse Lianna-Chan.

\- C'est bon, Endalague. J'ai trouvé la princesse.

Lianna sortit à son tour de l'ombre.

\- Oh ! Alors je vais prévenir les autres que la princesse a eu le message.

Endalague fit la révérence et repartit en courant dans le couloir. Lianna attrapa la main d'Aragorn et le tira vers elle. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

\- A plus tard, mon roi, murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

XXXXX

Le lendemain, Lianna était dans la salle des couturières, quand elle entendit des pas rapides venir vers elle.

\- Lianna ! Lianna ! s'écria un jeune homme.

\- Linus, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la princesse.

\- Les elfes, la congrégation des elfes arrive, Lianna ! s'écria tout excité Linus.

\- Oh, ce n'est que çà, se rembrunit Lianna.

\- Allez, viens avec moi voir leur entrée, dit-il en s'agrippant au bras de sa sœur.

\- Tu traînes trop avec Godefroy et Légolas pour être aussi excité à la vue de ces êtres si fragiles, siffla Lianna.

\- Allez, soeurette. Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lianna et Linus se tenaient sur le balcon. Aragorn, Légolas et Gandalf attendaient en bas dans la cour l'arrivée des elfes. Sentant un regard sur eux, les 2 hommes et l'elfe levèrent les yeux vers le balcon. Linus les salua de la main et Lianna de la tête. Le bruit des chevaux se fit entendre, puis quelques secondes après les elfes firent leur entrée dans la cour.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, ne put s'empêcher de dire Linus.

Lianna devait être honnête avec elle-même. Ces êtres étaient fabuleux.

\- N'oublie pas, Linus, ce qu'ils ont fait à notre peuple.

\- Tu es trop dure, Lianna. Même Père est heureux de parler avec Légolas. Depuis le début de la semaine, nous pensons, Père et moi, à faire évoluer nos lois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lianna, je sais que tu es la gardienne de nos traditions, mais l'animosité entre les elfes et notre peuple est tellement vieille que même les elfes eux même n'en ont plus aucune idée de son origine.

\- Oui, mais nous, nous savons.

Linus se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Oui et c'est à nous d'être plus intelligents que ces êtres « si fragiles » comme tu aimes les nommer. Lianna, je ne dis pas que demain on leur ouvrira nos frontières sans condition, mais on réfléchit sérieusement pour mettre un terme à cette atmosphère hostile.

\- Bien, faites comme vous le sentez, soupira Lianna.

XXXXX

Au dîner, le nombre de tables avait doublé. Lianna était arrivée avec les enfants. Lorsqu'Antonnella avait vu l'un des chefs elfiques Elrond, elle avait couru vers lui en criant « Grand-père ». Les garçons s'étaient eux aussi avancés vers l'elfe. Lianna s'était figée. Elle oubliait facilement que ces enfants étaient à moitié elfe. Le grand-père elfe releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Crispée, elle hocha juste sa tête et rejoignit sa place.

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où Lianna entendit une certaine conversation. Son père était assis à côté d'Elrond. Il parlait de leurs lois. Lianna prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres écoutant attentivement les paroles de son père.

\- Ces lois sont tellement vieilles que plus personne ne sait exactement quel est notre litige. Après ce mariage, mon fils et moi allons travailler sur une nouvelle loi qui permettrait de vous rouvrir nos frontières.

Lianna reposa brusquement son verre sur la table provoquant un bruit sec faisant tourner la tête vers elle d'une partie de la table. Lianna regarda droit devant elle, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle sentait le regard d'Aragorn et de son père sur elle, mais surtout celui d'Elrond. Aragorn posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Lianna…

Lianna se leva brusquement de table.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle sortit de la grande salle d'un pas dynamique sans un regard en arrière. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

\- Je sais, Aragorn. Ce que je viens de faire n'est pas digne d'une future reine. J'en suis désolée.

\- Je devrais être d'accord avec vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, Lianna se retourna et fut surprise de voir Elrond devant elle.

\- Princesse, salua-t-il.

\- Seigneur Elfe, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- Marchons ensemble, je vous pris.

Lianna emboîta le pas de l'elfe, ses mains croisées dans son dos.

\- Je voulais vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ? s'étonna Lianna. Je pensais que vous alliez plutôt me réprimander d'avoir des idées archaïques.

L'elfe se mit à rire doucement.

\- Votre père a raison. Vous êtes d'une franchise qui frôle l'insolence.

\- Je suis ravie de vous faire rire, dit-elle vexée.

\- Ne vous m'éprenez pas, Princesse. Ce n'est pas de la moquerie. C'est plutôt rafraîchissant. En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour mes petits-enfants. Ils ont l'air heureux avec vous. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu comme çà. Ma fille serait très heureuse de voir çà.

\- Sachez en tout cas que je ne remplacerai jamais votre fille. Ces enfants ont une mère. J'essaierai juste d'être leur meilleur soutien après leur père.

\- Je suis content d'entendre çà, car j'ai eu peur quelques instants que notre condition d'elfe change votre façon d'être.

Lianna regarda Elrond à côté d'elle. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 4000, 5000 ans ? Une éternité comparait à elle.

\- Jamais mes préjugés ne pollueraient mon comportement avec les enfants.

\- J'ai vu votre réaction lorsque votre père a parlé de changer vos lois. Vous avez du mal à cacher votre animosité envers mon peuple.

\- Bien que ça m'écorche la bouche, je vous présente mes excuses. Je devrais être plus diplomate, mais vous devez savoir que je suis la gardienne de certains secrets qui peuvent être lourds à porter. Surtout ce secret lié à votre peuple. Même mon peuple ne connaît qu'une partie de l'histoire.

\- Justement cette partie de l'histoire qui lie nos deux peuples, pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

Lianna le regarda en souriant.

\- Bien essayez, Seigneur Elfe, mais je pense que mon père vous a parlé de ce traité nos interdisant de parler de çà avec les elfes.

\- Oui, votre père m'en a parlé. J'ai tenté ma chance une seconde fois.

\- Mon père et mon frère sont des personnes intelligentes donc je pense qu'ils n'ont pas entièrement tort de vouloir abolir ces lois. Et bien que vous soyez des personnes à la fierté démesurée, j'ai pu voir la noblesse du cœur de Légolas. Ma vision des elfes n'est plus aussi noire qu'il y a un an.

\- Vos paroles me touchent, Princesse Lianna-Chan.

\- Mais ne vous endormez pas sur vos oreilles pointues, Seigneur…Seigneur…

\- Elrond. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présenté officiellement.

\- Seigneur Elrond. Mon opinion compte dans la gérance de mon royaume.

\- Bien sûr, Princesse, rigola Elrond. Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser.

Elrond s'arrêta et regarda dans les yeux Lianna.

\- Merci d'avoir redonné la vie au Seigneur Aragorn. Je le considère comme un de mes fils et le voir décliner depuis 3 ans m'avait fait craindre le pire. Aujourd'hui je retrouve l'homme qui a sauvé la terre du Milieu face à Sauron.

Lianna rougit devant les paroles d'Elrond. Elrond se permit de toucher l'épaule de la jeune femme et retourna vers la grande salle.

XXXXX

Le grand jour était arrivé. La veille, les seigneurs du Gondor étaient arrivés à leur tour. Le roi avait été pris toute la journée. Lianna l'avait juste croisé au dîner et encore, l'homme avait été accaparé par les invités. Elle remercia sa sœur d'être restée avec elle cette dernière soirée de femme célibataire. Elles avaient discuté 2 bonnes heures. Cela avait permis à Lianna de penser à autre chose. Ce matin, elle avait été réveillée par Minmill. Elle avait été amenée à la salle des bains par 3 servantes qui s'occupèrent de la préparer. Deux heures après, on l'avait raccompagnée dans sa chambre. Deux autres servantes l'attendaient avec sa robe de mariée et ses accessoires. Une heure plus tard, Lianna était habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Une servante alla ouvrir. Angus entra dans la chambre de sa fille.

\- Ma fille ! dit-il d'un ton admiratif. Tu es magnifique.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère le jour de notre mariage. J'ai tellement redouté ce jour. Te voir épouser un roi qui m'éloignerait de toi. Mais quand je vois ton air radieux sur ton visage, je me dis que cet homme est fait pour toi.

\- Papa !

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Lianna se leva de son fauteuil et attrapa son père dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme comme Aragorn, mais je suis triste de ne plus pouvoir habiter avec toi et Linus. Et j'avoue que mon futur rôle de reine me fait peur.

\- Tu as l'étoffe d'une reine. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

\- Merci.

Amélia entra à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Lianna ! Tu es splendide. Il est l'heure d'y aller.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais i jours, dit Amélia en rigolant. Allez, venez tous les deux.

XXXXX

La cérémonie se passa dans la salle du trône. Près de 200 personnes étaient présentes dans la salle et dehors dans la cour de la maison royale les villageois attendaient la fin de la cérémonie pour voir le nouveau couple royal. La musique rythma l'avancée de Lianna et son père vers Aragorn. Le regard du roi fut stupéfait par l'apparition de sa fiancée. Sa robe était blanche avec un corset couleur bordeaux. Un manteau de velours bordeaux et blanc couvrait ses épaules. Près de son épaule gauche, Lianna avait accroché la broche que lui avait offert Aragorn. En la voyant, un sourire illumina le visage d'Aragorn. Il lui attrapa la main droite et la lui baisa. Il se tourna vers Gandalf, le maître de cérémonie. Une demi-heure plus tard, Aragorn embrassa Lianna pour sceller leur engagement. Et la grande fête put commencer.

XXXXX

La nuit était bien avancée. Lianna regardait son mari avancé parmi les invités et elle repensa au chemin qu'elle avait parcouru ces deux dernières années : le faux enlèvement de sa sœur, la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Godefroy, sa venue au Gondor, ses altercations avec Aragorn, les enfants attachants du roi et la fin de l'histoire improbable avec Lord Endermill. Ses souvenirs la rendirent mélancoliques. Aragorn remarqua son regard triste. Il pensa alors qu'il était temps pour lui de s'occuper de sa femme. Il s'avança vers Légolas et lui demanda d'occuper la foule le temps qu'il enlève sa femme pour être enfin tranquille avec elle. Légolas demanda aux gens de se rassembler au centre de la pièce pour faire un petit jeu. Lianna se leva à son tour pour commencer à s'approcher lorsqu'une main chaude attrapa la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et vit Aragorn qui lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'emmena alors dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Lianna se mit à rougir en voyant la beauté de son mari. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'aime, ma Lianna.

\- Je t'aime, Aragorn.

\- Ma femme, dit-il en souriant.

Il commença à défaire son lourd manteau de velours et de fourrure. Il passa sa main sur sa gorge et se déplaça dans son dos. Sa bouche trouva sa place dans son cou. Ses mains se placèrent sur son ventre et remontèrent à ses seins. Il les caressa sensuellement faisant gémir Lianna. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains cherchant l'attache du manteau du roi. Brusquement, Aragorn passa un bras sous les jambes de Lianna et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il la posa délicatement sur celui-ci et se releva pour enlever son manteau. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et scruta son visage. Il attrapa une main de Lianna et la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sous le regard intense de son mari, Lianna se mit à rougir de nouveau.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Heureuse. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu semblais triste, tout à l'heure.

Lianna se redressa sur un coude pour regarder Aragorn.

\- Pas triste, un peu mélancolique. J'ai repensé à tout le chemin que j'ai effectué ses 2 dernières années.

\- Et tu regrettes ? demanda le roi la voix mal assurée.

\- Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix. Sauf peut-être…

\- Peut-être quoi ? s'inquiéta Aragorn.

\- Ma rupture avec Godefroy.

Silence de mort. Lianna éclata de rire devant le visage décomposé d'Aragorn.

\- Espèce de sale petite…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Lianna lui sautait au cou et le plaquait sur le lit.

\- Et toi, Seigneur du Gondor, des regrets ?

\- A part avoir épousé une femme impossible, non.

Lianna rigola de nouveau et l'embrassa.

\- Je demande une faveur, mon roi.

\- Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit.

\- Aide-moi à enlever ce corset. Il est beau mais il commence à me faire souffrir.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, Aragorn agrippa ses fesses et la plaqua de nouveau contre lui.

\- C'est un juste retour des choses pour les femmes impossibles comme toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la lui mordre.

Lianna gémit sous cet assaut. Aragorn sortit du lit et tira Lianna vers lui.

\- Viens, Femme, que je t'enlève cette armure qui m'empêche de te prendre.

Il commença à défaire le lacet du corset. Cinq minutes plus tard, il balançait dans un coin de la pièce le morceau de cuir rouge.

\- Merci, dit-elle en voulant s'éloigner.

Mais Aragorn la retint contre lui. Ses mains lui caressèrent les épaules puis commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa robe. Lianna voulut l'aider.

\- Laisse moi faire. On a tout notre temps, ma femme.

Aragorn aimait répéter que Lianna était sa femme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 20 ans. Aragorn tira Lianna vers le lit où il s'assit pour terminer de déboutonner la robe. Lianna regardait ses grandes mains s'activer, puis releva ses yeux vers lui. Il avait un sourire espiègle et l'œil coquin. Il enleva enfin la première robe. Elle avait sur elle un linge de corps brodé et transparent. Il pouvait deviner les tétons tendus et le mont de vénus de sa femme. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à cacher son érection, mais face à cette vision celle-ci s'agrandit encore plus. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lianna. Un petit éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Aragorn le remarqua. Il se leva et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme.

\- Détends-toi, je te promets d'être le plus doux possible.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse, murmura-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, Aragorn se rendit compte de la jeunesse et de la fragilité de ce petit bout de femme.

\- Enlève-moi mes vêtements. Cela t'occupera l'esprit.

Lianna acquiesça de la tête et commença à ouvrir son col. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Aragorn attrapa ses mains et embrassa le bout de ses doigts. Lianna souffla profondément et recommença à déboutonner sa veste. Finalement, elle se détendit peu à peu. Elle lui enleva la veste et desserra les lanières de sa chemise. Elle passa ses mains sur la peau chaude de son mari. Aragorn finit par enlever sa chemise et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

\- Non, je veux le faire.

Elle enleva ses mains de la ceinture et continua l'action d'Aragorn. Enfin, elle baissa son pantalon. Elle fut impressionnée par la virilité de son roi. Aragorn enleva la fine chemise de Lianna et ses bas. Ils étaient maintenant nus l'un en face de l'autre. Il se rassit sur le lit et attira Liann2a entre ses jambes. Elle, elle était plus obnubilée par la taille du bâton de chair de son mari. Elle s'agrippa au cou d'Aragorn et murmura à son oreille.

\- Jamais on ne pourra…

\- Quoi ? demanda Aragorn.

\- Jamais ta virilité ne pourra rentrer… tu… tu es trop gros, dit-elle innocemment.

Le roi éclata de rire devant la naïveté de sa femme.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, répliqua-t-elle en le frappant d'un coup de poing sur son pectoral gauche.

\- Aïe ! dit-il en rigolant.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le lit avec elle. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle.

\- Ca va rentrer, ma douce, et plus d'une fois crois-moi, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il était temps pour lui d'honorer sa femme, mais avant un peu de préparation était indispensable. Il l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains caressant son corps doux. Sa bouche descendit sur son cou puis sa poitrine. Il attrapa un téton dans sa bouche et le titilla de sa langue. Lianna soupira de bien-être sous la caresse de son amant. Elle caressa ses cheveux. Aragorn continua sa descente vers son ventre, une de ses mains descendant vers son mont de Vénus. Elle était déjà mouillée mais pas encore prête à l'accueillir. Lianna gémit plus fort en sentant les doigts de l'homme sur son sexe. Aragorn se retrouva entre les jambes de Lianna. Il embrassa ses lèvres et il introduisit un doigt dans l'antre chaud de la jeune femme.

\- Aragorn, murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, mon Amour.

Aragorn remonta vers elle en laissant son doigt dans son vagin faire des va-et-vient.

\- J'ai envie de toi en moi, supplia-t-elle.

\- Je sais, ma belle, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à m'accueillir. Patiente un peu.

Elle l'embrassa l'attirant à elle. Elle voulait le sentir contre sa peau. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de plus gros dans son vagin. Aragorn avait mis un deuxième doigt. Il sentait l'hymen de la jeune femme à chaque va-et-vient. Lianna se cambra sous la montée du plaisir. Sentant que la jeune femme se détendait, Aragorn enleva ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de son vagin. Lianna grogna en sentant la perte des doigts d'Aragorn. Aragorn frotta le bout de son sexe sur l'entrée du vagin de Lianna. Elle se remit à gémir.

\- Regarde moi Lianna. Es-tu prête ?

\- Oui, mon roi. Je suis toute à vous.

Lianna plaça ses mains dans le dos musclé d'Aragorn. Il l'embrassa et commença à la pénétrer. Lianna se crispa un peu.

\- Détends-toi, ma belle, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il arrêta de bouger pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à lui. Lianna haletait, des larmes perlant sur le bord de ses yeux.

\- Tu vas avoir mal une dernière fois, et je te promets qu'après ça sera agréable.

Lianna acquiesça de la tête et Aragorn mit un coup de rein plus dur. Il sentit l'hymen cédé et les griffes de Lianna rentrées dans son dos. Elle émit un petit cri et Aragorn l'embrassa sur le visage pour essayer de l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, Aragorn commença quelques coups de rein. Lianna se détendit un peu et gémit sous le début de plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu es si étroite, c'est un vrai délice.

Instinctivement, Lianna enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour s'ouvrir plus. Elle ondula son corps et Aragorn suivit ses mouvements.

\- Oh mon dieu… Aragorn…

\- Tu es parfaite, ma belle… si serrée… et si chaude.

Aragorn accéléra ses mouvements caressant la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme. Il sentit les parois de Lianna se resserrer autour de lui. Elle était proche de la jouissance. Lui-même sentait la sienne venir.

\- Regarde moi, Lianna. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Lianna ouvrit les yeux, mais d'un coup le plaisir se fit si intense qu'elle brisa le contrat visuel se cambrant et criant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de libérer sa semence et il s'effondra sur elle. Tous les deux haletaient bruyamment. Il se retira doucement de son sexe et Lianna grimaça. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu as été merveilleuse.

Elle toucha son sexe sentant quelque chose de chaud coulée. Elle releva sa main et vit du sang.

\- Oh, je saigne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

Il se leva.

\- Tu en as aussi, dit-elle gênée.

\- Oui, c'est le tien, ma belle. Dans quelques minutes, tu ne saigneras plus. Je vais te laver.

Il revint vers elle avec un linge qu'il avait mouillé dans une bassine d'eau. Il lui nettoya les cuisses et passa sur son sexe. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es encore sensible, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Lianna attrapa le linge et nettoya à son tour le pénis de son mari. Aragorn gémit à son tour.

\- Toi aussi, tu es encore sensible, rigola-t-elle. Allonge-toi.

\- J'ai besoin de repos avant de recommencer et tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je veux juste m'occuper de mon mari, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches et commença un massage sur son torse pendant que sa bouche traçait un chemin de baisers. Elle lécha un de ses tétons qui se durcit. Aragorn caressa ses cheveux gémissant sous ses caresses.

\- Touche-moi aussi, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses seins.

Il malaxa les 2 globes de chair et l'attira à lui pour les lécher. Comme il aimait ses seins fermes. Lianna sentit quelque chose touchée ses fesses. Elle tourna la tête et vit le sexe dressé d'Aragorn. Elle le caressa d'une main. Aragorn grogna en fermant les yeux. Il sentit alors une chaleur l'envelopper. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Non, Lianna. Tu vas avoir mal.

\- Je te veux, même si je dois en mourir, dit-elle en s'empalant sur son bâton de chair.

Il se redressa et attrapa les hanches de Lianna pour l'aider. Il profita de cette position pour lécher cette belle poitrine offerte devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut 2 corps épuisés qui s'écroulèrent sur le lit après un intense orgasme.

\- Je crois que je vais mourir, murmura Lianna en rigolant.

\- Je te l'interdis, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

\- Tu te souviens que je devrais rentrer dans mon royaume plusieurs fois par an.

\- Oui, je sais. Et je viendrai à chaque fois.

\- Oui, on verra çà, mon Seigneur. En attendant, reposons-nous. Tu m'as épuisée.

Aragorn rigola en la resserrant contre lui et sombra petit à petit dans les limbes du sommeil, souhaitant que cette nouvelle aventure dure pour l'éternité.

FIN

Voilà c'est terminé. Je tiens encore à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis un petit commentaire tout au long de cette histoire ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Rogue422


End file.
